Just a KISS
by Lennys Jimenez
Summary: The Scooby Gang go to a KISS concert! Daphne has a huge crush on the lead singer Starchild and will do everything to be with him since she slowly starts to fall in love with him. A crimson witch is hunting KISSland and is up too the Scooby gang and KISS to save the concert. Fallow Starchild and Daphne as they over come all obstacles to be together and solving the mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Daphne & Starchild.

Fanfiction

 **Chapter 1**

 **Just a KISS**

 **Daphne & Starchild POV **

**(Some Fred POV)**

A loud girly cheer was heard coming from the colorful van driving down the road.

" Sheshh daph can you be a little more quiet?" Asked the blonde driver also known as Fred Jones. He doesnt understand why this concert is such a big deal for the very happy red head sitting next to him. Said red head shot him a quick glare before going back to looking straight ahead at the road after putting the finishing touches to her black and white makeup.

" You know how she is Fred, specially when it comes to KISS" Said another female voice from the back seat, this one with short brown hair and glasses, also known as Velma Dinkly. Who was also wearing the signature KISS makeup.

" I just dont understand what the big deal is, there just a bunch of weird guys in makeup" Grumble Fred from the driver seat, giving a quick glance at Velma from the rear view mirror.

The red head at his side also known as Daphne Blake shot him an intence glare, " There not just a bunch of weird guys Freddy, ITS KISS! the best rock band in the WORLD!" She looked at him like he was completely crazy. Then turned back to the road as she signed happily, " I cant wait to see Starchild, his my favorite" she signed lovingly, completely missing the grumbles that came from the driver seat.

" Like Daph is right Fred, KISS is awesome man. Right Scoob?" Said a male voice from the back, a tall skinny brown haired guy who is also wearing KISS makeup pushed his head forward so that he was in the middle of Fred and Daphne. His name is Norbell Rogers but best known as Shaggy, next to him was his big brown with black spots and blue dog coller dog named Scooby Doo, also wearing KISS makeup.

" Rhight Shaggy" Answered Scooby.

They were known as the Mystery Inc, a group of teenagers who go around the globe solving mysteries. They decided to take a small break from the job and head to the beach, but news got to Daphne that KISS was performing LIVE in KISSland and demanded they went to see them insted of going to the beach.

" I cant believe you rather see KISS then go to the beach" Grumbled Fred.

" And miss and oportunity to see Starchild in person? i dont think so" Fired Daphne back, glaring at Fred who mumbled something under his breath.

" LOOK GUYS were here!" Yelled Shaggy from the back seat, pointing his finger up ahead. They all looked ahead to where he was pointing at.

The KISS stadium was huge, a lot of KISS merchendise were set up to be sold, giant status of the four band members were haging over the black and white stadium. Purple, green, blue and red lighs were seeing all over. A giant sign in the entrance that said " Welcome to KISSland" was visable.

The mystery gang made there way to the entrace, they noticed that there was a lot of people at the gates but they werent open yet.

" Thats weird, the gates should of being opened by now" Observed Velma, looking down at her watch.

" Oh well maybe they canceled, lets go" Shrugged Freddy, turning around and getting ready to leave.

" Oh no you dont, i came here to see KISS and we're not leaving until we do" Replied Daphne, grabbing a hold of the back of Fred's white shirt and pulling him back, causing him to fall on his butt on the ground.

" Like why do you think the gates are still closed?" Asked Shaggy, while Scooby started sniffing around.

" I dont know, something probably happened. I know everything there is to know about KISS and they never once canceled a concert or delayed it" Answered Daphne looking around, she really wanted to see KISS, specially her crush Starchild. Ever since she first heard of KISS and started listening to there music and watching there music videos she couldnt stop thinking about the lead singer. He was just to cute that she practically drooled all over her laptop just watching him on youtube, its being her dream to meet him in person and she was going to do everything in her power to make that dream come true.

" Of course you would know all that" Mumbled Fred, he absolutely hated the KISS band. More specificly there lead singer, his not stupid. He knows Daphnes crush on stupid Starface, she cant be more obvious, just thinking about it makes him boil in jealousy. They were doing great together, and he was even thinking about asking her out. But as soon as she started listening to KISS two years ago she just became a totally different person, always listening and singing there songs with a dreamy expression on her face. All those Starface posters in her room, his picture as her wallpaper on her computer and phone background, he cant stand any of it.

" Hey guys i saw some police officers entering that door over there, why dont we take a look?" Pointed Velma at a grey door on the far right side of the gates. They made there way through the angry mobs of people still waiting for the gates to open without being noticed since everyone was still paying complete attention to the gates.

Daphne pushed the door open and they walked inside closing the door behind them.

" Like i dont think were suppose to be in here" Said Shaggy, looking around nervously.

The door lead them to the inside of the stadium, on the other said of the gates were the angry mob still was. They looked around and saw a lot of KISS rides, and food stands. Directly in the middle was a huge stage were KISS was to performe, they quickly spotted some bathrooms and went to change out of there KISS costumes and into there regular clothes.

" For a concert that suppose to be today this place looks completely abandoned" Observed Velma.

" Your right Velma, not even the workers are around" Said Fred, looking at the empty food stands.

" Like how awful! And i wanted a bite to eat before the concert" Whinned Shaggy, with Scooby quickly agreeing.

" Where is everybody?" Asked Daphne, suddenly they heard voices and footsteps aproching. They quickly hid in the food stands, Daphne and Velma behind the popcorn machine and Fred, Shaggy and Scooby in the corndog stand.

" I'm telling you this concert wont be happening with that witch floating around" One of the voices said who sounded to be female thought Daphne.

" But we've already invested so much money on this, it cant end like this" Said the other voice who was a male.

" Well im in charge of public safety so i'm telling you that this concert is not happening unless that witch is caught" Said the female voice.

" WE CAN HELP" Yelled Daphne, coming out of her hidding spot, Velma following her along with the guys.

The female voice belong to a tall blonde lady with an officer uniform on, next to her was a small white haired man with a white under shirt and a green blazer along with matching pants. The female officer glared at them with her dark brown eyes.

" What do you kids think your doing back here? This area is retricted to the public until further notice" Said the officer.

Daphne couldnt help but be a little scared of the officer, she dint want them to get in trouble. She just wanted to help so that she can finally see her crush performe live. She was about to answer but Velma beat her to the punch.

" We couldnt help but over hear your conversation about a witch causing trouble, so we wanted to offer our help" Said Velma.

" How are you kids supose to help with that?" Asked the officer un interested.

" Were the Mystery Inc, we solve mysteries all the time its kinda our specialty" Answered Fred, looking very proud of himself, Daphne rolled her eyes at him.

" I'm also a very big KISS fan and i would really like to see Starchild! Opps i mean the KISS band, so by solving this mystery the concert can happen" Said Daphne with a blush forming of her face, she couldnt help it if his the only thing she thinks about most of the time, she dint notice Fred glaring angrily at her.

" Dont forget the food!" Said Shaggy and Scooby at the same time.

The officer looked at them for a moment and Daphne started to feel hope that maybe they were going to let them help, but her hopes came crashing down.

" We dont need you kids snooping around here, thats a headache i dont want to deal with and we already have people working on this case " Answered the officer, starting push them back towards the gates. Daphne started to panic, she had to think of something so that they may be able to help.

" But dont you want all the KISS fans to come to the concert?" She asked desperately. She wasnt going down without a fight, her dream was on the line.

" Oh they'll come back" Said a voice from somewhere behind them, everyone paused what they were doing and turned around. Daphne knows that voice, she's heard it everyday since two years ago, she's dreamnt of it too many times to count.

" It cant be" She whispered to herself, slowly turning around. At first there was nothing, and then out of nowhere a cloud of smoke appeared. The smoke vanished and she gasped at who were standing there.

" To see us" Said Starchild, the love of her life. He was standing with the other three members of the KISS band wearing there signature KISS makeup in a very attractive pose. Wearing all black clothing, with Starchild in the middle wearing a black tight shirt that left his arms and his stomach bare were you can see strong abs.

" Come on guys you know you cant keep wasting confety everytime you make an entrance, it costs money!" Said the man with the green blazer while he started cleaning and picking up the confety off the ground. But Daphne wasnt paying attention to anything but her crush right in front of her.

" WOWWW like its KISS" Said Shaggy somewhere in the background

" OMG its really you!" she said while she ran and jumped right into Starchilds strong arms, who caught her with ease. He was so firm and strong, she can feel his muscles under her fingers and he smelled amazing.

" Well hello there little lady" Said Starchild smilling down at the redheaded girl in his arms. He couldnt help but notice how beautiful she was, and how perfect she fits in his arms. He had the urge to never let go.

" Its really you, in the flesh!" Said Daphne looking up into dreamy black eyes, she couldnt help but get completely lost in them.

" Technically its really you and in the flesh mean the same things, you just said the same thing twice" Exclaimed Freddy with an annoyed tone, popping up right beside them. But Daphne nor Starchild payed any attention to him, to busy lost in each others eyes.

" So who are you guys" Said Starchild still with his arms wrapped around Daphne, who finally looked away from his eyes to look around at everyone but at the same time never letting go of her crush. Behind Starchild was the rest of KISS, Catman, the Demon, and Spaceman.

" Were mystery solvers, I'm Fred, thats Velma, Shaggy and Scooby, and thats Daphne, we heard about the witch and we wanted to help solve this mystery" Said Fred, arms crossed and still looking angrily at the hugging couple in front of him.

" Mystery solvers? So are we!" Said Spaceman smilling at the group.

Shaggy scrached his head in confusion, " But your a rock band" he stated.

" Every rock band needs a hobby" Said Starchild, still holding Daphne close to him.

Velma stepped forward, " Wait, are you guys the people that the officer mentioned that are working on this case?" She asked.

" Yeah thats us" Said Catman.

" They wanted the best so they got the best" Stated the Demon, " So you might as well scram, we got this under control" He said confidently.

" We're experts at solving mysteries, we solved hundreds of them. The lockness monsters, the roller coster monster and much more. You should be begging for our help" Argued Fred, stepping up to the Demon and counting with his fingers all the mysteries they solved in the past.

Daphne was to busy holding on to her crush to pay any attention to the argument, she was finally living her dream. She never wanted to leave Starchilds arms, she felt so warm and safe in them. But all to soon she felt him slowly start to pull out of there embrace.

Daphne looked at up at Starchild with sadness in her eyes, not wanting to let go. He smiled down at her and the look in his eyes promised that he wont be gone long, so she let him go and watched him slowly circle around the group of her friends. With Fred still arguing with the Demon, Starchild was watching them carefully, looking from one face to another with an intense look in his eyes. After he finished circleling her friends his intense eyes landed on her, and she had to use all her willpower not to faint under his gaze, he smiled at her making her heart beat faster.

" We're no escot five, so we dont need your help so scram!" Said the Demon, after Daphne finally tuned in on the argument.

Starchild grabbed the Demon and the rest of KISS and took a few steps away to talk in private, Daphne guessed they were discussing wether to accept there help or not. She really hoped they do, after finally meeting Starchild in person she cant picture herself away from him anymore.

" Now hold on guys... Lets not be hasty" Said Starchild in there private circle.

" What?" Said Catman.

" Really?" Said Spaceman.

" Not again..." Groaned the Demon.

" You know how the eye sees everything. Well i just caught a glimpse of the future" Said Starchild.

The Demon rolled his eyes, " Yeah, and i bet the future is a redhead.'" He stated, moving a little aside to show Daphne standing with her back to them, Starchild got a loving expression on his face.

" Haha, you bet" He furiously shook his head " I mean, in way. Dont ask me how or why, but i think we're going to need this kids to help us catch that witch."

" You're kidding, they're just humans..." Stated Spaceman, they looked towards the group who were standing around in small talk.

" Not even all of them" Said Catman looking down at Scooby who was sniffing around.

" I know, but the eye never lies" Said Starchild, pointing at his eye that had the black star.

" I guess they're ok" Relented Spaceman.

" If you think so Starchild" Said Catman, also agreeing.

" I dont like this." Stated the Demon, but also agreed.

The KISS members turned around and made there way back to the Scooby gang, with Starchild in the lead.

" We've decided to let you guys help us" Said Starchild smilling at the group, but mostly at Daphne. Who jumped and clapped her hands at her crush.

" Awesome!, so the first question is. Who is this witch everyone is talking about?" Asked Daphne, Starchild smiled down at her, " _Can she be any more adorable?"_ He thought to himself, he afford her his arm which she quickly accepted.

" Let us show you, follow us Scooby gang" Said Starchild, starting to walk away with Daphne holding his arm. The rest of the gang following close behind them along with the rest of KISS. Fred glaring angrily at Starchild the whole way.

 **Chapter 2**

The KISS members and the Scooby gang along with the blonde security officer made there way to the security office, where Starchild explained to everyone how they got a video of the witch on one of the security cameras. They all stood around the screen watching as the video played.

On screen it showed a women surrounded by a red mist, with a grey demon mask on, a red cape, red boots, and a red dress trashing the KISS hall of records.

" It looks like shes looking for something" Stated Velma, leaning in closer to get a better look.

" GIVE ME ROCK" Yelled the witch on the screen, getting really close to the camera. Shaggy and Scooby screamed and ran to hide in a locker that was located againts the wall.

" Looks like you've done this before" Stated the Demon with sarcams in his voice, while the blonde officer went to get Shaggy and Scooby out of her locker.

" GIVE ME ROCK!" Yelled again the witch on the screen while she grabbed a record and threw it at the camera, causing the video to end.

" Jeepers, that witch is creeper then i thought" Said Daphne with a little fear in her voice while slowly backing away from the screen, only to bump into a strong chest. Looking up she found herself staring into hypnotizing black eyes, Starchild smiled down at her and put an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

" Dont worry little lady, i'll never let that witch hurt you or your friends" Said Starchild, with such protectiveness in his voice that it caused her legs to feel like jelly and it took everything in her to not fall to ground swooning. Here is her crush promesing to protect her, this is the happiest day of her life. She smiled up at him while her cheeks turned a shade of red, and leaned into him, feeling safer already in his arms.

" I'm going to guess that what she's looking for is a rock" Said Velma, turning to look at the group.

" But what rock could it be?" Asked Fred, not noticing Daphne and Starchild holding each other.

" We'll have to find out, why dont we take a tour of the places that are around here. Maybe we'll find a clue" Suggested Velma.

" We can give you a tour" Said Spaceman.

" Count me out, the demon has to feed the beast" Said the Demon, while walking away.

" THE BEAST?!" Asked a scared Shaggy.

" He means his stomach" Said Starchild, smilling with his arm still discreetly wrapped around Daphne. Who is still happily leaning into him.

" Oh boy! My beast is also growling, what about you Scoob?" Asked Shaggy looking down at Scooby. The dog looks down at his stomach for a moment then looks back up at his best friend.

" Mine too Rhaggy" Said Scooby waging his tail.

" Then lets go feed the beast!" Said Shaggy while he and Scooby left behind the Demon.

Daphne looks up at Starchild with a loving expression on her face, " I'm ready for my tour now" She said, holding onto his arm tightly. Starchild smiles down at her " _I guess that answers my earlier question, she can be more adorable"_ He thought to himself smilling down at the beutiful redhead, " Anthing for you little lady" he said winking at her, causing her to match her hair which he taught was even more adorable.

" You mean tour as in start the investigation" said and annoyed and jelous Fred. But once again went unheard by the couple as they started walking away with the KISS group.

" Alright lets go fellow mystery solvers" Said Starchild while holding Daphne close.

They made there way outside, with the KISS gang pointing out the different rides that they designed for the KISS park. The Demon designed a very hot ride with actual fire, Shaggy and Scooby came back completely burnt from it, Daphne coudnt help but laugh at that.

Spacemans ride was an electric wonderland, filled with blue lighting bolts.

Catmans ride was a bunch of wild cats, they all looked really cute.

But the ride that really caught her attention was Starchilds, it was a giants star shapped ferris wheel. It looked so amazing, and so romantic. She secretly hoped that Starchild will take her up there when all this witch mystery is over. At the same time bad thoughts entered her mind, " _Why would the greatest rock and roll singer take me anywhere? i'm a nobody, no fame, sure my family has some money, but nothing compare to KISS" " What would Starchild even see in me?" " He has tons of other female fans, enough to repopulate the earth probably, so whats so special about me?" " If it wasnt because KISS needed help solving this mystery i would have never gotten the chance to get this close to Starchild."_ Daphne was so lost in thought that she dint notice that she was slowly loosen her grip on Starchilds arm.

Starchild looked worriedly at Daphne, since the other members of the group were busy looking around and listening to Catman and Spaceman he took the chance to study her expression. She looked extremely sad, like if someone just killed her puppy. He only known the girl for a few hours and he already felt a deep connection with her, and part of that connectiong is not being able to stand seeing her sad. She's to beutiful and a great person to have that expression on her face, he dint know why but he just had this urge to confort her, to chase all her fears away. To take her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear, but he knew that if he did that it'll be crossing a line. He wouldnt want to scare her away, she just entered his life a couple hours ago, now he really couldnt picture himself without her. _" What is it about her that draws me in"? " I have female fans all over the world and ive meet a few of them and none of them had this affect on me"_ He thought. Daphne was still looking at the ground, sad face still in place. He frowned, " _I have to cheer her up somehow, but how?"_ He looked around for a second, until his eyes landed on his star ferris wheel, " _Thats it!"_ he thought happily.

Starchild suddenly stooped in his tracks, Daphne kept walking, to busy in her own thoughts to notice her crush was not beside her anymore.

" Hey everyone!" Yelled Starchild. His voice got the attention of everyone in the group, who all turned around and looked at him in confusion, including Daphne who was snapped out of her thoughts by his voice.

" I suggest we all take a quick break from this witch hunt, we've being at it for a while now and i'm in a serious need for a distraction" Said Starchild smilling at the group of both the Scooby gang and KISS members. " Why dont we all just enjoy some food and rides for a bit before going back on the case?" he suggested looking around the group.

" Thats fine by me, i'm actulally kinda hungry now that you mention it Starchild" Said Spaceman patting his stomach.

" Me too, good idea Starchild" said Catman.

" I really dont care either way" Said the Demon, walking away towards one of the rides with Shaggy and Scooby right behind him yelling back how they agree with Starchild.

" I'm going to head to the bathroom guys, i'll be back in a few" Said Fred, walking away towards a nearby mens room, shooting a quick glance at Daphne and then a glare at Starchild before vanishing inside.

" I can use a bite to eat, mind if i tag along?" Asked Velma towards Spaceman and Catman.

" Of course, lets go shall we?" Asked Spaceman offering his arm to Velma who gladly took it, they began to walk away with Catman towards the food stands.

Daphne was left standind by herselft, she guess since everyone spllit up that she can walk around a little. She turned to walk away but a voice stopped her in her tracks.

" Its not good for a gorgeous women such as you to be walking around alone" Said Starchild walking towards Daphne, she turned around and looked up at him, he had a smile on his face.

" Oh Starchild, hii" She blushed as his smile widen, she felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. " I dint notice you were still here, i thought you left" She said looking at the ground.

Starchild smiled and took her hand in his, which caused her breath to catch in her throat.

" I noticed you were sad earlier, i wanted to make sure that you are alright little lady" Said Starchild, still holding her hand.

Daphne looked up from the ground and into his eyes, which held so much concern for her. The hand holding her giving her a warm feeling in her heart, _" Maybe all is not lost"_ She thought as she kept her eyes on his. She smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little tighter.

" I am now, just deep in thought nothing serious i promise" She replaid with a small smile.

At first she thought Starchild wouldnt believe her, because he stared at her long and hard. As if reading her face to see if what she said is true, after a few moments he seemed to relax a little and smiled back at her.

" Good, because i dont want to ever see you sad" He said, with so much emotion in his voice that Daphne thougth she was actually dreaming. He grinned at her after a moment " Also, i noticed you were looking at my star ferris wheel for some time. So as the creator of the ride i was wondering if you wanted to ride it with me" Starchild actually looked away when he asked, he was feeling his face burn. _" What am i a high school kid with a crush?! Just asking her to ride the ferris wheel with me turned me into a blushing mess! What is this girl doing to me?"_ He thought to himself, still looking away.

Daphne's jaw almost hit the ground, here was the person who she thought would NEVER ask her to ride the ferris wheel with actually ASKING HER to ride it with him. She took advantage that Starchild was looking away to actually pinch herself a little, " _Ouch! Nope not dreaming, i cant believe i;m not dreaming! This is really happening!"_ She thought to herself. She noticed how Starchild seemed really emberrased, shifting from one foot to another, still avoiding eye contact with her, but he also never let go of her hand.

" I would love too" She said, with the biggest smile ever seen, she felt like like she might be stuck like that forever.

Starchild finally looked back at her, he seemed to relax at her words, as if he expected her to decline his offer. " _Thats ridiculous!"_ She thought.

His eyes lite up, and his smile streched from ear to ear, he squeezed her hand a little tighter, " Then shall we?" he asked, Daphne nodded and they both made there way towards the ferris wheel. Since there were no other people at the park besides them she wondered who was going to control the ferris wheel while they were on it.

Her thoughts were answered when Starchild led her to the ferris wheel controls that were set up directly in front of it, it was a giant purple star shaped control board. In the middle of all the different bottons and switches was a hand scanner, Starchild put his hand on the scanner. After a few seconds a female robatic voice was heard, " Welcome to your star ferris wheel Starchild" it said.

" Hello Star, can you set up an hour ride for me please? and make it extra special" Said Starchild, shooting a quick smile at Daphne who blushed and looked down.

" Sure thing Starchild, please enter one of the Star ferris compartments" Said the robatic voice named Star.

Starchild and Daphne made there way into one of the many compartments and sat down, after a few second Star spoke up again " Are you ready Starchild?" it asked.

" Let it rip Star" Said Starchild.

Not a moment later Daphne felt the ferris wheel start to move, slowly at first and then it started to pick up speed until it was in a comfertable tempo. She started to relax, the rocking movement of the compartment felt even and smooth as it was making its way to the top. After a few moments smooth purple lights started flashing inside the compartment, casting a relaxing purple glow. Then one of the more romantic KISS songs started to play in the background, all in all it was such an amazing experience, one that she will tresure forever.

" Do you like it Daphne?" Asked Starchild next to her, his being watching her relax expression the whole time with a small smile of his face. It sure beats the sad one that she was rocking a few minutes ago, it makes him very happy to know that he was able to cheer her up.

Daphne turned to him and smiled, " I love it, its so relaxing and peaceful" her smile widden even more, " and i couldnt ask for better company" she said with a blush forming on her cheeks. Starchild smiled so wide she thought his face was gonna rip open.

" Well i feel like i'm the lucky one, not eveyday do you enjoy an awesome ferris wheel with a gorgeous women" He said back, blushing a little himself.

Daphne looked down as her cheeks got even hotter, " That cant be true, a super star like yourself has to come in contact with hundreds of gorgeous women daily" she replaid, she couldnt help her heart breaking a little at that.

Starchild was silent for a few seconds, she dint see his face expression because she was to busy staring at the ground. But then she felt a small movement next her which caused her to look up, right into intense black eyes. Starchild had move closer to her, sitting close enough for the side of there legs and arms to brush together.

" That may be true, but trust me when i tell you this little lady that i have never wanted to take any of them up to the ferris wheel" he said in a serious tone that left no room for objections, looking deep into her eyes, practically begging her to believe him.

Daphne felt like her heart was going to explode with affection for the guy sitting next to her, she felt like she couldnt even call what she felt for him a simple " crush" anymore. She smiled at him, and slowly laid her head on his broad shoulder. No words needed to explain to him that she believed him a hundred percent. She felt him shift a little, taking her hand in his and laying his head on top of hers as they stared at the beutiful scene in front of them.

As the hour went by they spent it talking, and laughing together. Sharing stories of there past, favorite food, favorite color, family life, hobbies, everything they could think of asking the other. By the end of the ride they felt like they known eachother forever, when in reality it was only a couple hours.

As the ride came to a stop, with Starchild helping Daphne off and leading her towards the exit with her holding onto his arm like they done many times today.

" Until next time Starchild, i hope the ride was to your liking" Said Star.

" It was amazing, thank you Star" Answered Starchild.

They made there way back towards where the group split up, still holding on to eachother and with happy smiles on there faces. Daphne dint want the moment to end, she was so happy to be with Starchild that she almost forgot that they had a wicth to catch. As they approched they saw everyone was already there, seems like they were the last one's back.

" Like finally, what took you guys so long?" Asked Shaggy who was the first to see them approching, in the middle of eating a giant pink cotton candy. Eveyone turned around and looked at them with there bright smiles and blushing cheeks, the three other KISS band members smirked at there lead singer, taking note of there friends goofy happy expression.

" Well it looks like you guys had a good time" Observed the Demon, still smirking when he saw Starchild slightly shake his head as if breaking free from a trance and coughing into his hand.

"Of course, we rode the star ferris wheel, we had fun" Said Starchild, smilling down at Daphne, who returned it with her own smile.

Before Daphne can say a word she felt herself being pulled harshly away from Starchild, she was so shocked that she dint notice what was happening until a few seconds later.

" Did he do anything to you Daph? any disrespect on his part?" Asked Fred in a serious tone, holding both her shoulders with his hands. Every few seconds he would shoot a glare over her shoulder at Starchild, who looked at them with confusion.

" I think you are overreacting Freddy" Stated Velma.

Fred sent her a disbeliving look, " We dont know anything about this guys besides that they are a rock band that wears to much makeup, i dont trust any of them. Specially Starface over there" he glared at Starchild.

" Well this " to much makeup" has gotten us platnum hits and records all over the world, what do you have?" Sneered the Demon, walking closer to Fred until Catman and Spaceman held him back.

" I dont care what you have, i dont want him anywhere near Daphne" Stated Fred pointing at Starchild and holding Daphne close to himself like a shield.

Daphne finally snapped out of her shocked state, she pushed Fred off of her and glared daggers at him, " Freddy! You are not in charge of me, i can have anyone i want near me wether you like them or not is not my problem" She yelled at him.

" You dont know anything about him, your just blinde by you crush!" He yelled back.

" Thats none of your concern!" She yelled back, they got in eachothers faces glaring angrily at each other.

" ENOUGH!, you two need to stop this madness, we have a case to solve and we dont have time for this" Intervined Velma, stepping between the two fighting teens and pushing them away from each other.

" Velma is right, we had our fun. Its time to get back to work" Stated Starchild, Daphne looked over at him since his being silent through the whole argument. There was this sadness in his eyes, like if he was giving up on life. She felt her heart break at the sight, she had no idea why he would be feeling like this, after the wonderful moment they shared on the ferris wheel. She tried to catch his eye, but he wouldnt even look her way, she could clearly see that he was trying to avoid eye contact at all cost. Forgetting everything and everyone around her, she walked up to him and stood right in front of him. His dark surprised eyes landed on hers, and she gave him the most ressuring smile she could muster before jumping in his arms and hugging him. Just like the first time she's seeing him when the smoke cleared, at first he dint move and inch before signing and smilling down at her then wrapping an arm around her. They stayed like that for a few seconds before parting, Daphne looked up at him and saw some light return to his eyes.

" Thanks for that little lady" Said Starchild smiling, feeling better from the deep negative thoughts that went through his mind a couple minutes ago.

" Anytime" Said Daphne back smilling up at him with so much adoration.

A cough was heard and everyone in the group including the couple turned there attention towards Velma, " Alright now that thats out of the way lets continue with the tour you guys were giving us. Starchild, you mentioned something about one last ride that you hadnt showed us yet" She stated turning to look at Starchild.

Starchild smilled and looked back at Velma, " Yes, there is one more ride, its the awesomest one of them all. Follow us Scooby gang" He said before turning around and walking towards the're destination along with the three other KISS memebers, but not before making sure that Daphne was close by, and as always she was right behind him slightly to the right. He turned back with a smile on his face as the group made the're way across the park.

A couple minutes of walking later they made it to the final ride, the Scooby gang audibly gasped at the sight of it. It was a huge volcano themed ride, with hundreds of sparkling blue tubes coming out of it in all different directions.

" We call this ride, THE DESTROYER" Said the Demon.

" But its closed to the public" Stated Catman.

" The crimson witch scared a couple of repair man away earlier tonight" Said Spaceman.

Daphne looked up at the ride, " Looks pretty terrifying" she said.

Starchild walked up to her, " Not if you were with me darling" he said sending her a smile and a wink which caused her to smile and her cheeks to turn red.

" Oh brother" Said Freddy under his breath as he looked on with an annoyed expression on his face.

Starchild suddenly turned around and called to the other KISS members, " KISS costume change activate!" he and the other KISS members jumped to the middle of the stage and started glowing a bright yellow light. After the light vanished we opened our eyes and there they stood in completely different black clothes, Starchild was now wearing a long sleeved tight black shirt that left his entire chest and stomach visable, fingerless black gloves, a black and grey coller around his neck, and tight black pants with grey up on top. All in all he looked extremely sexy, Daphne had to fight back the urge to faint.

" Oh come on!" Exclaimed Fred after.

" Relax Fred, i think this was all pre planned" Stated Velma coming to stand next to him.

A tall slim girl with glasses and long brown hair came walking out of the left of the stage.

" Your right, it was a dress rehersal for tonights show, good test run fellows!" She said while looking at KISS.

The Demon got close to Starchild, " This isnt getting us anywhere, we need to be doing our own investigation" he said low enough for the Scooby gang to not hear them.

Starchild looked at Daphne for a moment, who was currently talking to Velma. He dint want to leave her side not even for a second, but he had a reponsibility to catch that witch. So with a heavy heart he turned to look at Demon, " Alright Demon i hear you" he said.

" Hey guys, we're gonna take a break" Said Starchild to the Scooby gang, as they started walking away he shot Daphne a quick glace and saw her looking at him in sadness. It made him extremely happy knowing that she also dint seem to want to be away from him either, but it also broke his heart at the sad expression that he never wanted to see on her face. So he quickly ran back to her and gave her a huge hug, while also whispering in her ear, " Dont worry darling, i'll be back before you know it" he pulled back and saw her smilling and blushing like crazy. She nooded at him and he smilled at her one last time before leaving with the rest of the KISS members.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur note:

 _" Hey everyone! hope you enjoy the first chapter of my first Fanfiction ever! sorry if there was any misspelling i was just so excited! So as you guys noticed this story is based of off the_ **Scooby Doo and Kiss Mystery** movie ( **Which i do NOT own)** _with my own personal twist to it_ , _i saw the movie for the first time the other day and totally loved it! I'm a big fan of KISS myself so i decided to write this story, and also in the movie Starchild and Daphne are just too cute together! 3 there's no fanfic of them which is really disapointing so i wrote one myself! We've seeing a lot of Daphne/Fred (_ _ **Which honestly i dont like that pairing)**_ _, and some Daphne/Shaggy (_ _ **Which i actually kinda like a little).**_ _But never have i seen a Daphne/Starchild, so it figured it should be interesting to try. :) Welp here it is folks! Chapter 2! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 2**

As the KISS members made there way off the stage and out of sight, the Scooby gang minus Shaggy and Scooby (who went to look for more food) stayed behind to talk to the slim brown haired girl.

" Hi i'm Sandy, KISSes head techy" she said, shaking hands with Velma.

" Hi, i'm Velma and this is Fred and Daphne" Replied Velma.

" Nice to meet you!" Said Sandy, with a smile and a salute.

" Your responsible for all the band's stage affects?" Asked Velma.

" Most of them yeah, the guys really like to put on a show" She said.

" You dont have to tell me!" Said Daphne, with a loving expression on her face. Her thoughts going back to her time at the Star Ferris wheel with Starchild, that was one of the happiest she's ever being. She couldnt wait for him to come back already, he has only being gone for 2 minutes and she already misses him dearly.

" Daphne's a fan" Grumbled Fred, crossing his arms with and annoyed look on his face.

Daphne turned to him with a glare on her face, " KISS doesn't have fans Freddy, its called the KISS Army" she said, like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Fred rolled his eyes at her , " I prefer the escot five myself" he replied, holding on to his orange scarf.

"Lame, nothing beats KISS" Said Daphne looking smug.

While the Scooby gang kept conversation going with Sandy, all the way on the other side of the park the KISS members made there way towards the last place where the crimson witch was seeing.

" Do you think we'll find anything around here?" Asked Catman.

" I dont know Catman, but this is the last place where she appeared" Stated Starchild, he really wanted to get this over with so that he can go back to Daphne. It amazes even him on how much the redhead meant to him, and he has only known her for a couple hours.

" Are you sure it was a good idea to let does kids help us?" Asked the Demon.

Starchild looked over at him, " We've talked about this Demon, the more help we have, the better and faster we'll catch that witch" he said.

The Demon huffed, " I really dont like that blonde tiny human" he grumbled.

" Trust me neither do i, but the rest are pretty cool" Said Starchild, continuing to walk across the park.

They walked for a couple more minutes when they felt the ground underneath there feet rumble. They looked around but dint see anything.

" What in the world was that?" Asked Spaceman.

" I dont know, but i have a bad feeling about this" Said Starchild, carefully looking around for the cause of the noise. He really hoped Daphne and her friends were okay, if anything happened to them especially his little lady he would never be able to live with himself.

Suddenly they heard screaming.

" Look over there!" Said Catman, pointing towards one of the park rides, it was the drums merry go round. Inside one of the drums was Shaggy and Scooby screaming there lungs out while the crimson witch was trying to slash them with a red scyth.

" We have to save them, lets hit it guys!" Said Starchild, running towards the ride with the Demon, Catman, and Spaceman at his side.

Shaggy looked up at them as they made it to the ride, " Scoob look! Its KISS!" he said to Scooby Doo.

Starchild started glowing purple, the Demon red, Spaceman blue, and Catman green. They took off into the sky towards the crimson witch.

The Demon landed creating a huge hole in the ground and breathing fire out of his mouth, Catman grew claws sharper then a lions, and using them to cause bolders to come off the ground before cleanly slashing them apart before roaring a powerful green roar. Starchild had a powerful purple and black eye beam coming out of his star eye, he leaned down and touched the ground with his right arm creating a giant purple star to form under him that caused the earth to tremble from the force of his powers. Spaceman slowly walked while blue lighting bolts struck the ground behind him, after he started to absorve all the lighting into his body which started glowing blue with lighting surrounding him.

" Wow, KISS is super powered" Said Scooby.

Spaceman shot a powerful lighting blast at the ride, which caused it to suddenly stop. The crimson witch growled and jumped into the air.

Catman looked up at her and also jumped into the air, where he meet her in the middle with a powerful slash of his claws. The Crimson witch looked down and saw that her scyth had being cut in two.

The crimson witch started spinning both halfs, but was suddenly surrounded by hot fire as the Demon shot a powerful fire blast her way. She screamed and jumped into the air.

Starchild closed his eyes, and then opened the right one where his star was located. His eye was glowing purple as he sent a powerful star blast at the witch, knocking her out of the air and causing her to land on the hard ground.

" You'll never stop me" She said, then she vanished into her red smoke.

Starchild looked at the three other KISS members, " Nice job guys" he said. Then they heard the sound of footsteps approuching, they all lept in the night sky and vanished. Not a second later Daphne, Fred, and Velma came running from around the corner.

" We heard the commotion, are you guys okay?" Asked Fred, to Shaggy and Scooby who were getting off the drum ride.

By the look on there faces they were extremely dissy from the ride, " Did anyone like catch the license plate number on that witch?" asked a dissy Shaggy, before he and Scooby fell into Fred's arms passing out.

" Lets get them to the infermary" Said Velma.

" Is everyone alright?" Came a voice from behind them. The scooby gang turned and saw Starchild running towards them with Catman, Spaceman and the Demon behind him. Not wasting another second Daphne ran towards Starchild and jumped into his protective arms, burying her face in his neck. Starchild quickly pulled her into himself, wrapping his arms around her delicate waist. He relaxed at seeing that she was okay.

" We're fine Starchild, well Shaggy and Scooby kinda passed out but other then that we're okay. How about you, are you guys okay?" Asked Daphne, leaning back a little to look him up and down making sure that he was not hurt. She dint know what she would do if anything happened to her love.

Starchild chuckled a little at her concern, his heart beat out to her. He smiled down at her and removed a stray stran of red hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, honestly he would never be able to thank his lucky star enought for giving him the chance to meet such loving and gourgeous girl.

" We're fine darling, we heard the commotion and came running as fast as possible" He said to her, he felt her relax in his arms since they were still holding eachother.

" We also heard the commotion, it kinda sounded like a fight broke through" Stated Velma, walkig over to them with an annoyed Fred dragging a still unconcious Shaggy and Scooby.

" It was probably the crimson witch" Said Spaceman.

" No doubt about it, i noticed a misty red smoke vanishing into thin air when we rounded the corner" Said Velma.

" She most of scared Shaggy and Scooby half to death" Said Daphne, getting out of Starchild's arms but still holding on to his right arm with both of her's. Now that he was finally back she dint want to lose contact with him not even for a second.

" Lets get your friends to the infarmery" Said Starchild, " Demon, can you help out Fred" he said, looking over at his friend.

The Demon crossed his arms and huffed out a response, " He said he dint trust us, so why should i help him?" he huffed.

Fred was glaring angrily at Starchild, then his gaze set on the Demon, " I still dont trust you, i dont think its a coincidence that the witch appeared right after you decided to "take a break" , to me your all suspects" He said with his eyes narrowed.

" Fred!" Said Daphne, glaring at the blonde man. She felt Starchild tighting his hold on her. She looked over at him and he silently shook his head and smiled at her, he looked directly at Freddy.

" Your intitled to your own opinion, but please dont disrespect me or my friends. We need to work together if we're ever going to catch that witch before the concert" He said calmly. Everyone stayed silent after that, even Fred dint have a comeback to say to that. The Demon walked over to him, stared at him for a couple seconds before taking both Shaggy and Scooby from Fred's arms and lifting them onto his shoulders as if they we're nothing, then he started walking aways towards the infarmery.

Everyone followed closely after. Daphne still holding onto Starchild.

" I'm really glad you and your friends are okay little lady" Said Starchild, " I'm not gonna lie i was really worried about you" He admitted, turning away a little so she wouldnt see his burning cheeks. They were walking behind the group so they can talk without the rest of the're friends hearing them.

Daphne felt her heart sing, " I was really worried about you too Starchild" she admitted also looking down, her face matching her hair for the hundred time that day. Thoughts of anything bad happening to him floating through her mind, she squeezed his arm a little tighter.

Starchild looked down at her, he suddenly stopped, causing her to stop with him since she was holding on to him. The rest of the group continued on without noticing them. Starchild turned so that he was looking directly into her eyes, he wanted to make sure that she completely got the messege. He put both his hands on her shoulders.

" Listen to me Daphne, nothing is gonna happen to either of us because i wont let that happen. I'm going to protect you and your friends at all cost, and if your worried about me then dont be. Catman, Spaceman and the Demon will have my back a hundred percent, and also from now on no more spliting up. Your always going to be in my sight and i'll always be in yours so that we can protect each other, alright?" He asked, smilling down at her. He slid his hands from her shoulders and grabbed both her hands instead, waiting for her replay.

But insted of a replay, Daphne leaned towards Starchild and gave him a small but loving peck on the cheek. She stayed there for a few seconds before pulling back, smilling a million dollar smile. Watching as his face turned all different shades of red which she can clearly see even under his KISS makeup, she knew her own face wasnt fairing any better but at the moment she could care less.

" You have no idea how much your words mean to me Starchild, thank you so much" She said, smilling up at him and squeezing his hands a little tighter, he smiled down at her.

They made the're way to the infermary to join the rest of the group hand in hand.

When they walked in they saw Shaggy and Scooby laying in two beds while the rest of the group talked about the crimson witch, she also noticed that the KISS manager was also in the room, Fred dint even look the're way when they entered. Daphne was secretly glad for that, she dint want another argument happening. She walked over to the two beds where her two friends were still out of it.

" Poor Scooby and Shaggy, the're still out" She said, the KISS manager walked up behind her.

" Pardon me, but this KISS smelling salts works twice as fast and only $13.95" he offered. Holding out a small green bottle at her. She looked him over and then at her too still unconcious friends, she signed, gave him the money and grabbed the bottle.

She opened it and put it under both Scooby and Shaggy's noses, nothing happend.

" There still not coming around" She said, looking back at the group.

" Sorry no refunds" Said the manager, she glared at him.

Fred stepped up with a KISS world bag in his hands, " I think i might have a solution, try this churro i grabbed earlier" he said taking out a churro from the bag and handing it to Daphne.

Daphne put the churro in between Shaggy and Scooby, after a few seconds the're noses started moving , then they both started biting into the churro until they lip locked in the middle, opening the're eyes and looking at each other.

" Hey man" Said Shaggy.

" Hey Rhaggy" Said Scooby.

Daphne with her hands on her hips looked at them, " How do you feel?" She asked.

" I feel like a couple more churros, how about you Scooby Doo?" Said Shaggy, looking over at Scooby who was laying down on his back.

" Yeah, and donats too" Replied Scooby, standing up.

Fred walked up to them, " What happened?" he asked.

" Well first we got some ice cream, which Scooby Doo licked away from me " Answered Shaggy glaring at Scooby, who licked his lips.

Shaggy continued, " Then there was this smell and the stinky witch and all this running and musicand spinning and uhhh and then" He paused for a second, then he looked behind the Scooby gang and stared at the KISS band.

He pointed at them, " And then they saved us, KISS and the're super powers" he said.

Daphne turned to look at the band members, they we're looking kinda unconfertable for some reason. She looked straight at Starchild who held her gaze for a second before turning away, he was looking like a kid who did something that he wasnt suppose too. She narrowed her eyes a little, she decided to talk to him about it later. But by the look in his eyes she could tell that he knew that he was going to be questioned about his behavior later, she turned back to Scooby and Shaggy.

" Yeah, KISS has super powers" Said Scooby Doo.

" Sounds like they spun around one to many times in those drums" Said Velma.

Shaggy put his hands up, " Nooo, like he shot eye beams" he pointed at Starchild. " He grew claws" he pointed at Catman. " He did lightning bolts" he pointed at Spaceman. " And he flew in and blew the biggest fire ever" he pointed at the Demon.

Scooby went and hugged the Demon, " Thank you Mr. Demon" he said.

" Beat it mutt before you dent my armor" Sneered the Demon.

Scooby quickly let go and backed away, " Yes sir, of course sir" he mumbled.

Velma had a look of disbelife on her face, " Shaggy your imagening things" she said.

" Well he dint imagine the witch thats for sure" Said Fred.

" What do we do now?" Asked Daphne.

There was a loud slam of the infermary door forcefully being opened, Starchild immediately got in front of Daphne and stared at the door along with everyone else in the room ready for anything. He dint care anymore if he had to use his super powers in front of the Scooby gang, he will do anything to protect Daphne. As soon as the door hit hard against the wall Daphne also got closer to Starchild and stood behind him with her hands on his back, looking over his shoulder at the person at the door.

A strange lady stood there, with wind moving her clothes. Tall, dark brown eyes, and long brown hair, she stood staring intensely at the group.

" You will leave!, trust me KISS these children are nothing but trouble. You think the're allies , but in the end the only person they'll help is the crimson witch and her plans to bring total devestation to this world, they most go now! or all is lost!" She said with her arms raised high above her head.

Daphne pressed herself even more againt Starchild's back, this strange women giving her a bad feeling, Starchild sensing her fear put one arm around her while still facing the strange women.

Scooby and Shaggy once again hid inside a locker, Fred went over and opened the locker door, " Guys you gotta stop doing that" he told them.

" If you wanna speak further you know where to find me" The stranger stated while turning around and walking away with the doors closing behind her.

" Who was that?" Asked Daphne, coming around Starchild and standing a his side.

" Shikara, the physic" Answered Starchild.

" She works at the park" Said Catman.

" She tells peoples fortune" Said Spaceman.

" Well she smells funny" Said Velma

" She's actually very wise, maybe someone should talk to her" Stated Starchild.

Spaceman stepped up, " I'll go" he said.

Velma went up to him, " Mind if i tag along? I find it odd that she thinks she knows so much about the witch" She asked.

Spaceman offered her his arm which she gladly took, and they both walked out the room.

" Some of us should go back to the drum rides and try to pick up the witches trail" Said Daphne, Starchild looked down at her and smilled a shy smile.

" I'll go with you, if you want" He said shyly.

Daphne got lost in his eyes, " I want" she said back lovingly.

She grabbed onto his arm and they started making there way towards the door.

" I'll go too" Said Fred, running after them. Daphne's eye twitched a little at hearing him, she wanted to spend some alone time with her love. Also she wanted to ask him about his strange behaviour when Shaggy mentioned KISS having super powers, but now with Fred Third Wheeling she wont be able to. She looked up at him and saw him smilling down at her, she smiled back.

Starchild looked back towards the rest of the group still present, " Demon and Catman, keep and eye on Scooby and Shaggy" he said.

" I got better things to do then babysit dogs and hippies" Grunted the Demon while looking at Catman, " Hey have fun" he said to him with a smirk while dropping a smoke bomb on the ground. When the smoke vanished he was gone.

Starchild rolled his eyes, he looked back Daphne who was still holding onto his arm and smiled which she smiled back with the same amount of emotion. They made the're way out the door with Fred following close behind.

 _End of Chapter 2!_

 _Warning: I'm going to try to keep as much action as possible in the story. But just letting you guys know that its mostly going to be about Daphne & Starchild's growing relationship, a lot of love and smut coming up. You have being WARNED!_

 _Till next time! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

Arthurs note:

 _Welcome back everyone, this is chapter 3 of the Just a KISS story. Before i continue let me clear some things up, i'm not trying to make Fred the bad guy of the story. Thats the witches job lol but his jelousy and overprotectiveness of Daphne will get the better of him sometimes. Also, i'm trying to keep the story as similer to the movie as possible. But of course there will be a lot of scenes added that din't happen in the movie, just in case you havent seen the movie. AND i'm going to try to add as many chapters as possible, so the story WILL CONTINUE even after the movie ends. I want to try my hand at writting how Daphne and Starchilds relationship progresses even after the mystery is solved. So be patient with me ! :) Also, i will accept advice and opinions but PLEASE if you have any_ _ **negative**_ _comments keep them to yourselves... This story is just for fun. By the way, the reason why i'm writting this story is cause honestly the Fred/Daphne pairing got boring for me. So when a new love interest came along for Daphne i JUMPED with happiness. Even if was just a " Crush", so then BOOM this story happened lol. Welp thats it, Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 3**

Daphne, Starchild and Fred made the're way to the drum rides where Shaggy and Scooby encountered the witch. She was holding onto Starchild's hand, and sometimes she even forgot that Fred was still there with them since he was walking behind them and out of her line of site. She signed under he breath, she really loved Fred, they being friends for years. But sometimes he's just to much for her to handle, she really wanted to talk to Starchild alone and have a private moment with him. She guessed she's gonna have to find another way to be alone with him after they check out the drum ride.

After a couple more minutes of walking they finally made it to the ride, which was exactly the same as the last time they we're there. Fred walked ahead of them and went towards the back wall, she was gonna also go look around but a firm pressure on her left hand stopped her. She looked down and noticed that her hand was still firmly connected to Starchild's, she looked up at him. He was looking down at there joined hands, as if he himself din't notice that they we're still connected. Daphne gave him a small smile, she completely understood him. The've gotten so used to having some part of the're bodies touching that it became like second nature to them, she really loved that connection between them.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter while giving her a small smile, " Lets look around shall we?" he asked shyly.

" Dont you think we should split up to cover more ground?" She asked curiously.

He immediatly shook his head while lifting the're joined hands in the air, " No more splitting up remember?" he said smilling, showing all his perfectly white teeth.

She smirked at him, " Good, you passed the test" she replied. Sending him a wink and giggling a little at his confused face, she din't let him answer as she pulled him along to search for clues.

The three of them searched for about an hour, Starchild and Daphne never letting go of the other's hand. So far they din't find much that could could help them solve the mystery, until Fred saw a red spot on one of the walls that they guess belonged to the witches red mist.

Fred kneeled down and started scrapping a small sample off of the wall.

"There, i got a sample from the witches mist" he said turning around to look at the couple standing behind him. He got an annoyed look on his face when he saw that Daphne was not paying any attention to him, instead she was focused on Starchild.

" Oh, yeah thats nice Fred" She said while still looking at her love. Its like every time she looked at his eyes they seem to pull her in like magnets, it caused her to forget everything and everyone else.

After a few seconds she got an excited look on her face, she turned to look at Fred, " Say can you take a picture of me and Starchild looking for clues?" she asked him, she saw Starchild blush a little and she had to stop herself from squeeling at his adorableness.

Fred gave her an annoyed look, " Is this really necessary?" he asked, but went towards them and took her phone, he took a couple of pictures with the couple doing different poses.

After Fred finished taking the last photo Daphne turned to Starchild, " Thank you so much" she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He blushed and smiled at her, " My pleasure" he replied.

Daphne went over to Fred to see the photos, " Let me see, let me see, let me see!" she said, excited to see her photos with Starchild. Her happiness vanished as soon as she saw the first one, Fred had put his tumb in the way so you couldnt see Starchild's face. After looking at all the photos she saw that he did the same to all of them, she turned to him with a heated glare.

" Fred! Your tumb was in the way on all of them!" She yelled, smoke practically coming out of her ears. She really wanted to put one of those pictures as her new wallpaper for her phone, now because of Fred she wont be able too.

Fred gave her a fake innocent smile, " Oh gosh, i'm sorry" he apoligized, but she can clearly hear in his voice that he din't mean it.

" Are you doing this on purpose?" She asked, irretation clear as day in her voice.

" No, i just dont see what the big deal is. We've solved over a thousand mysteries together and you've never ounce asked to have a picture taken with me" He replied, honestly she really felt like hitting him right over the head. She was about to do just that when the voice of her love interrupted her.

" No worries, i got one of the both of you, in vabrient colorful crilet!" Said Starchild, he was sitting in a chair wearing a painters hat with a paint brush in his hand. He had heard the argument between his little lady and Fred, so he decided to play along with Fred's game.

Daphne rapidly ran over to him with Fred right behind her, " Woww you just painted our portait? Just now?" She asked amazed.

Starchild smiled at her, " Sure, no big deal just something i do on my spare time... Opps well look, my tumb got in the way" he said showing Daphne and Fred the portrait. It was a picture of Fred and Daphne stading together, but a giant tumb was covering Fred's face. Daphne had to stop herself from laughing out loud at Fred's face, honestly she felt herself falling all over again for Starchild. He most of heard the argument that they had and decided to get back at Fred, she can't say he din't deserve it.

" But you painted it" Stated Fred, confusion in his voice.

Starchild smirked, " Luckily i did a couple more for safety" he said, pulling out another portait of just Daphne. He painted her beutifully, in all honesty thats exactly how he see's his little lady in his eyes. He made sure that he got every gorgeous detail about her, and even then it doesn't do her justice.

Daphne felt like she was on cloud nine, if Starchild kept this up she might just die from the affection thats slowly but surely growing in her heart for him. " Its beutiful" she said, almost to the point of tears.

Then Starchild pulled another portrait out, this one of Freddy with a monkey for face. Once again she had to physically stop herself from laughing out loud.

" I think i liked your tumb better, maybe we should take more pictures of the scene itself" Said Fred, glaring at Starchild.

Starchild stood up, " No need, one scan from my special eye will tell us all we need to know" he said. As Starchild started looking around, Daphne also started walking around to see if she can find anything useful. When she stepped on a certain part of the floor she heard a hollow sound that she hadn't heard before, she looked down.

" Hey guys i think i found something" She called, Starchild was by her side in a flash, Fred joining soon after. Daphne lifted up a small trap door, they looked down and saw complete darkness.

" It looks like one of the doors to the catcombs" Said Starchild.

Daphne looked up at him, " The whatacombs?" She asked confused.

" The catacombs is what we call the maze of hallways that run under the park, it gives us access to any area, including the main stage" Explained Starchild.

" I bet this is how the witch dissapeared" Stated Daphne, standing up from the ground.

Starchild got a seious look on his face, " Sounds dangerous, you guys should stay up here while i go and check it out" he said, walking towards the trap door. Daphne quickly grabbed onto his arm before he could go down, she gave him a serious look.

" No splitting up remember?, you cant go down there by yourself Starchild" she told him, There was no way on this earth that she was going to let him go down there by himself. They din't know what was down there and she was not going to risk her love getting hurt or worse, either they went together or no one went at all.

Starchild paused for a second, then he looked down at her and gave her a smile while caressing her cheek with his tumb. " Don't worry darling, we wont be apart for long. I just want to make sure that is safe for you, remember i promised to protect you" he replied with a loving expression on his face. Daphne almost felt like agreeing from the protective tone of his voice alone, almost.

" No Starchild, we either go together or none at all. I dont want to risk you getting hurt" She said, her resolve hard.

Starchild gave a small sign realising that there was no way to convince her otherwise, but then smiled a little, " Okay little lady, but at least let me jump down there first to make sure that the cost is clear" he said, his eyes showing no room for argument.

Daphne looked at the trap door for a second, then looked back at him. " Okay, but dont go far and be careful" she said to him letting him go, he smiled and gave her a nod of his head before walking over to the trap door and jumping down into the darkness.

She looked over at Freddy who was silent the whole time, he was also looking down at the trap door where Starchild vanished a couple seconds ago.

A minute turned to five, and then to ten and still nothing from Starchild. She was starting to get extremely worried about him, what if he got lost?, or worse. She shook her head, " _No, his fine. He has to be."_ She thought to herself.

" I really hope his alright" She stated, looking down into the seemingly endless darkness.

" Oh for petes sake" Said an annoyed Fred, she saw him run towards the trap door and began climbing down the latter that was located against the wall.

" What are you doing!?" She asked him.

He gave her a look, " Is not like this is the first time i've climbed into a WOW!" His sentence was cut short as he slipped and fell to the bottom of the trap door, she heard him hit the ground hard.

She looked down at him, " I would watch that last step" she heard him say.

Daphne got up and started carefully making her way down the latter, making sure to watch the last step. When she got to the ground she looked around, she dint see Starchild anywhere.

" We have to find Starchild" She said, starting to walk down a random hall way and hearing Fred's footsteps following close behind her. They walked around for a couple of minutes not seeing anything or anyone, she couldnt stop thinking about Starchild. She wont be able to relax without knowing if he was alright or not, she knew letting him go first was a bad idea. She made a mental note to give him a ear full ounce they found him, for worrying her to death.

" Starchild!" She called into the darkness, " I hope nothings happen to him" she said, honestly she was getting to the point of desperation to find him.

Suddenly they heard a strange sound coming from down hallway, it sounded like one of the ghosts that the've encountred in one of the're past mysteries. She was starting to get really scared, this endless darkness and now these strange noises coming from nowhere are not doing good things to her mind. She really wished Starchild was there with her, whenever she's with him she feels like nothing can harm her. But alas, her love is also no where to be found.

"What was that?" Asked Fred, looking around in the darkness.

" Of all the times to be without my KISS flashlight" Said Daphne.

They stayed silent for a couple seconds, waiting to see if they hear or see anything.

Daphne couldnt stand to be in this darkness any longer, she digged blindly in her purse until she felt her cellphone. Grabbing it and turning on the flashlight she pointed it around, there was nothing there.

Then they heard the ghostly howl again, it was coming from down the hall.

Figuring that they couldnt stay standing there forever she looked over at Fred, " This way!" She said while running down the hall, Fred right behind her.

They ran until they saw a door on the left where the sounds were coming from. Fred took the lead and bursted through the door, where they saw a ghost flying around making the howling noises they were hearing.

" I got it!" Said Fred, jumping to grab the ghost only to go right through it.

" Freddy!" Yelled Daphne, then suddenly lights were turned on blinding her forcing her to cover her face with her hand, " What is this place?" She asked no one in particular.

Slowly the lights started diminishing, and she was able to once again see in front of her. There she saw Sandy standing there with two other girls wearing lab coats, behind them was a giant fan.

" This is my special effects lab" She answered Daphne's earlier question.

Daphne was about to answer her when a voice cut her off, " I thought i told you guys to stay back until i made sure it was safe" Said Starchild walking over to her.

Starchild froze when he saw the look in his little lady's eyes, he was usually a guy who was never afraid of anything or anyone. But seeing the look Daphne was giving him at the moment made a cold chill run down his spine, he gulped. " _Ah oh, i'm in trouble"_ he thought as he watched Daphne hurriedly make her way towards him.

Before he can even think up any words to say to her, Daphne grabbed him by his left ear and pulled him down to her level since he was a couple inches taller then her.

" Ouccch darling that hurts!" He said, wincing at the pain.

" You know what else hurts?! Bein worried sick about you because you vanished into the darkness and i dint hear a peep out of you! You told me that you we're only going to make sure is safe enough for ALL of us to go down the trap door! What do think went through my mind when i din't see you after we got down there! I was worried to death about you Starchild!" Said Daphne, her face was red, and her eyes were kinda misty.

Starchild looked at her, the feeling of guilt eating him up inside. He honestly was planning on doing just that, but then he started hearing weird noises so he decided to investigate before giving Daphne and Fred the go ahead signal. He had to make sure that is was a hundred percent safe before having his little lady come down, but by the looks of it he took a little to long. Now looking at his little lady, misty eyes and red cheeks, he saw how worried she really was about him. Now he hates himself for putting her through that, he should of thought things through a little better.

Starchild grabbed Daphne's hand ( the one that was holding his ear) and pulled it towards his lips, giving a long loving kiss. He looked up at her, trying to express how sorry he was for leaving her through his eyes. " I'm so so sorry darling, after i jumped down i was about to give you the go ahead signal like i promised. But then i started hearing these weird noises coming from no where and i thought it was dangerous so i decided to investigate first, i couldn't let you come down here unless i was a hundred percent sure that it was safe. But by trying to keep you safe i see that i have also hurt you, i'm sorry i put you through that" he said with clear shame in his voice, he looked down at the ground not able to meet her gaze.

After a moment he felt soft fingers carresing his long black hair, then they came down and touched his face. He looked up into sparkling gorgeous eyes, Daphne had a small loving smile on her face. " Hey its okay Starchild, i understand your reasons. No need to beat yourself up over it" she said gently.

" But i worried you to death little lady" he said with a small frown.

Daphne smiled, " That may be true, but it also moves my heart knowing that this whole time you were thinking about my safety. But next time you do something like that again, i wont go easy on you" She said, with a small smirk on her face.

Starchild gulped a little, " There wont be a next time darling" he said.

She twisted some of his hair in between her fingers, " Good". Then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like if her life depended on it, she was still kinda mad at him but the main emotion in her heart was happiness and relif at knowing that he was okay and back at her side.

Starchild smiled and wrapped his arms around her as well, happy to have her close to him again.

After a few seconds they pulled apart and headed back to the others in the room hand in hand, apparently Fred had falled into bucket of water when he tried to grab the ghost ( which turned out to be just a hologram) which got him completely soaked. But Sandy used the giant fan behind her to help dry him off.

Daphne looked at Starchild, " I take it you dint find the witch" she said.

Starchild shook his head, " I searched this whole sector except for the chem lab, thats why i came to Sandy" he replied.

Sandy walked up to them, " I'm the only one with a key" she said, holding up KISS world card.

Starchild, Daphne, Fred, and Sandy walked down the hall way towards the Chem lab.

" For the last few months chemicals have gone missing so i keep the lab under lock and key, no one gets in without coming to me first" Said Sandy, she turned towards a door on the left and opened it.

When the door opened they all walked in, the Chem lab was empty except for a few lab equipment. " See, empty" said Sandy.

Fred looked around and then pointed at one of the equipments, " Hey, is that a chemical anilyzer?" He asked Sandy.

Sandy crossed her arms and smirked at Fred, " Pretty smart of you Fred" she said.

Looking mighty proud of himself Fred replied, " Oh, i got a couple at home, hey do you think you can analize this?" he asked, taking the witches mist sample that they found in the drum ride out of his pocket.

Sandy took it from him, " Sure, anything for a fellow chemy" she said with a smile.

They waited a couple minutes for her to finish, after they got the results they parted from Sandy and decided to head back to the main stage to meet up with the rest of the group. As they we're walking with Fred leading the way, Starchild wrapped an arm around Daphne. Making sure that she close to him, Daphne happily leaned against him. After being seperated from him for a such long time in that dark hallway she wants to be as close to him as possible at all times.

When they got to the main stage there they found Spaceman and Velma, along with Catman and the Demon.

" Hey guys, did you find out anything useful?" Asked Starchild as we approched them, he removed his arm from around Daphne's shoulders but brought it down to hold her hand instead.

" That crazy lady from earlier told us a ridiculous story" said Velma.

" What story?" Asked Fred.

When she was about to answer they heard screaming from down below.

" That sounds like Shaggy and Scooby!" Said Daphne.

They all ran down stairs until they were under the main stage.

They looked around for a second until they heard noises coming from behind a brown door to the right, they walked towards it and Velma called out, " Shaggy, Scooby are you in there?" She asked.

After a few seconds the door slowly opened, and Shaggy and Scooby stuck there heads out, Shaggy looked at Velma confused, " Velma? like why aren't you bein eating by KISS monsters?" he asked.

Velma raised an eyebrowat him, " KISS monsters?" she asked.

Shaggy opened the door widder and stepped out along with Scooby Doo. He saw that the whole group was there, " What are you talking about?" Asked Daphne, still holding hands with Starchild.

Shaggy and Scooby looked around, " There gone" Stated Scooby.

They all decided to head back upstairs to the security room and discuss the case, Velma was sitting in a computer typing away at a keyboard with the rest of the group behind her.

" I can't say we dont have enough suspects, the problem is finding a motive" She said, on the computer popped up images of the blonde security officer, the KISS manager, the crazy pcychic lady, and Sandy.

Fred rubbed his chin in thought, " The only one who would want the park to shut down is Chip, but he doesn't seem smart enough" He stated.

" Sandy is smart enough" Observed Daphne, standing nex to Starchild.

" I know, but she's way to cute to be a suspect" replied Fred.

" Mr. Golden and the security lady dont want the park to close, they'll lose the're jobs" Stated Shaggy.

Velma crossed her arms, " Shikara is the most obssesed with the witch, she talks as if she's really super natural" She stated, turning around and looking at the group.

" By the way, what did she tell you and Spaceman Velma?" Asked Starchild.

" A story thats hard to believe" She replid, she looked over as Spaceman and nooded.

Spaceman walked up to stand in the middle of the room as he retold the story, " She said the key was the rock of KISSTERIA, This began on a halloween night in another world on a cosmic realm known as KISSTERIA. An evil sorcerous called the crimson witch created a giagantic horror called the destroyer, she sent the destroyer to spread devastation through out the land, the first step to infecting the entire realm with evil. But the warriors had a weapon of cosmic power, the KISSTERIA crystal. Each crystal sounded a musical note, the warriors used the music of the crystals to force the destroyer to retreat. Once the monster was back inside its volcanic temple the warriors transfered the musical energy of the crystals into a single powerfull rock. The rock of KISSTERIA became the key, by removing it the destroyer will be trapped forever. The rock has had many protectors over the ages, each one a decendent of a musical warrior who fought so bravely" he finished looking around the group.

" That most of being the rock the witch was looking for" Stated Daphne.

They stayed quiet for a moment until Fred spoke up, " So who are the guardians of the rock now?" he asked.

The KISS members looked at each other for a second, " Your looking at them" Said Stachild. The Scooby gang gasped in surprise except for Velma who already knew al this.

" It all centers around that rock, which seems to be KISSes detroit rock" Said Velma.

" You mean the one they sing about in that song " Detroit rock city"? Asked Shaggy, " I always thought that stood for rock and roll" he said.

" Huh, i never thought of that, i guess that works too" Said Spaceman.

" If we had that rock we might be able to set a trap" Said Daphne.

Starchild thought for a moment, then grabbed Daphne's hand which caused her to look up at him. He smiled down at her, " Then maybe its time we handed it over to you darling" he said, eyes full of excitment. Daphne felt her heart speed up at that look.

Starchild left the room for a couple minutes, Daphne staring after him. When he came back he was carrying a large black and grey box, he walked up to the table in the center and set it down.

The Demon looked over at Starchild, " I do not like this" he stated.

Starchild smiled at him, " Its gonna be fine" he said crossing his arms.

" How do you know?" Asked the Demon annoyed, all Starchild did was point to his star eye.

" Come on Demon if we dont stop that witch tonight the park will go under" Said Catman.

" So lets ROCK this kids already" Said Spaceman.

The four KISS members got around the table, the Scooby Doo gang standing close by watching them. They each put a hand on one of the circles that were located on the box ( the Demon still unsure) and as the're hands made contact different musical notes we're played for each.

Then the circle on the top sank down into the box and started glowing purple as the box completely opened and out floated a large black diomand.

Velma got a little closer, " Jinkys, its a black diomand" she said looking facinated along with the rest of the Scooby gang.

Starchild smiled, " Its the largest in the world" he said.

Daphne walked up and stood next to Starchild who automatically took her hand in his, " That explains why the crimson witch has turned this place upside down looking for it" she said, squeezing Starchilds hand tighter.

" Now is just a matter of setting a trap" Said Fred, bringing his hands together.

" Yeah, so like who's gonna be the bait?" Asked Shaggy, putting his hand on top of Scooby's head. Everyone turned to them at the same time and said, " You are".

Shaggy looked at Scooby, " How is it the out of four giants super heros you and i have to do the hard part?" he asked.

" Come on you can do it" Said Velma.

" Yeah, we cant lure her out. Put yourselfs in our shoes" Said catman.

Shaggy got this crazy look in his for a minute, Daphne shook her head and looked at Starchild. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to himself, pressing a light kiss on the top of her heard. Her cheeks felt like they we're on fire, honestly no matter how many times he does it he will always have the same affect on her. But she would be lieying if she said she dint enjoy the attention, she smiled up at him.

He looked back at the group, " Let go catch that witch" he said with a grin on his face.

 _End of Chapter 3!_

 _Hello everyone, sorry if this chapter seemed a little long i just got really excited writting it! :) also it may seem like there weren't a lot of characters mentioned but you have to remember that this story is in Daphne's and Starchild's POV._ _and in this chapter they we're mostly split up from the group except for Fred. Sooo yeah till nect time!_


	4. Chapter 4

Arthurs note:

 _Well guys here's chapter 4! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 4**

They we're ready, the trap was set and everyone was in the're positions. Starchild and rest of the KISS members we're no where to be seen, they mentioned something about needing to take care of something important before coming to join the mystery gang, so they split off. Daphne was extremely reluctant about letting Starchild out her site, so much so that she even offered to go with them. She dint want to split off from him not even for a second, not after what happened down in the catacombs. Starchild gave her a long hug giving her as much confert as he could, " Dont worry darling, we wont be gone long. We'll join you guys in a couple of minutes, we just gotta check on something first" he had told her, running a hand down her long red hair which he loved so much. But even after he had reasured her she still dint want to part from him, the only reason why she finally gave in and let him go was because Catman, Spaceman and the Demon were going with him. So at least she could relax knowing that he wasnt alone.

So here they we're a couple minutes later in the center of the park, Velma was hidding behind some bushes holding some binoculars which she was using to look at the bait. Which was Shaggy and Scooby wearing KISS boots walking around holding the KISS black diomand and yelling for the witch to come and get it. Daphne and Fred we're hidding a couple feet away in between two walls, also looking at Shaggy and Scooby, they we're all waiting for the witch to take the bait.

Velma spoke into the headset that she was wearing, along with the rest of the Scooby gang, " Shaggy, make sure the witch see's the diomand" she stated, " Fred, Daphne are you in position?" She asked a second later.

" Rogger that, just make sure you bring her our way" Said Fred back.

" Okay then you two, keep walking" Said Velma to Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy and Scooby continued walking around the center, they we're walking slower then usual because of the KISS boots they we're wearing. Daphne shook her head, as soon as she saw them put them on she just knew that it was going to be a bad idea.

Velma spoke up, " Come on guys, we have to catch that witch before the concert" she stated.

" How does KISS walk in these things?" Asked Scooby, as he Shaggy past by Velma's hdding spot.

As the Scooby gang continued to wait for the wich, the KISS members we're near by on top of one of the park rides. They decided to split from the Scooby gang and stay out of sight but also near enough to be able to see them, they watched as Scooby and Shaggy made the're way across the park, but they also had a perfect view of Velma, Daphne, and Freddy.

Which was way Starchild choose this particular spot, he wanted to keep an eye on Daphne. Make sure no harm comes to her, or her friends.

" If this doesn't work, you guys know we're gonna have to use our powers to help them" Said Starchild, not taking his eyes off of Daphne.

The Demon looked over at him, " Are you sure thats a good idea?, We're not supposed to show our powers to humans" he stated crossing his arms.

Starchild nooded, " Yeah thats true, but i'm not letting any harm come there way. Push comes to shove i'm not gonna hesitate" he stated, with a serious look on his face as he watched the scene down below.

" I;m with you on that Starchild, the're helping us save the park so I wont hesitate to defend them either" Said Spaceman.

" Me too, plus the're pretty cool" Agreed Catman.

The Demon rolled his eyes a little but gave them a smirk, " Well i guess if the rules are gonna be broken then we might as well do it together" He stated, blowing a little smoke out of his mouth.

Starchild smiled at his friends, then looked back down at the Scooby gang. He would never be thankful enough for having such amazing friends to back him up, they din't have to agree with him yet here they are sticking by his side. He will always thank his lucky star for them, he looked at Daphne and smiled a shy smile, and for his little lady too.

Back with the Scooby gang, Shaggy was holding up the black diomand over his head with Scooby at his side.

" Rock is KISSTERIA, get your rock of KISSTERIA here!" he yelled.

Daphne was starting to think that witch was not going to show up, that is until she saw a red mist slowly start to surround Shaggy and Scooby. Who both stopped and started to smell the air around them, they covered the're noise, " Dude, you being eating beef jerky again?" Asked Shaggy to Scooby.

" Not uh, not this time" Responded Scooby.

Then they got a scared look on there faces and started looking around, " Then she's here" Daphne heard Shaggy say.

Out of nowhere they heard an evil female laugh, and then the witch appeared out of thin air flying with red mist surrounding her towards Shaggy and Scooby, who both screamed and ran.

" You gotta get her closer to us!" Said Velma into the headset.

Shaggy and Scooby we're having a hard time running with the boots on, but the're fear won out as they ran as fast as possible towards where the trap was.

" GIVE ME ROCK!" Yelled the witch flying over them. She dived down and grabbed the black diomand out of Shaggy's hands, she looked down at it and laughed, " Its finally mine!" she said.

" NOW!" Yelled Fred, Daphne and him fired the're net shooting guns at the witch and a net was sent flying towards her.

The witch looked up a second too late and was surrounded by the net, she fell from the air and landed on the hard ground. The Scooby gang ran towards her.

" Okaay, lets see who this fake witch really is" Said Velma, removing the witches grey mask. Daphne and the gang let out screams as they saw the ugliest face they have ever seen under the mask, she couldnt remember ever seeing something so hidious in her life.

Velma quickly put the mask back on the witch.

" I dont remember her on the suspects list!" Said Daphne, completely terrified. She briefly wondered where Starchild was, she could really use his protective arms right about now.

The witch sent a wave of red mist as she stood up and broke free of the net and floated up into the air ounce again.

" Fools!, the destroyer will feast on your fear!" She yelled down at them.

Daphne had never being so terrified in her life, but then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of light. She looked up and saw the Demon glowing red as he flew in and blew the biggest fire she has ever seeing out his mouth at the witch, who dodged at the last second by moving out of the fires way.

Then she heard what appeared to be a jaguard roar, she looked to the right and saw Catman glowing green and quickly making his way towards the witch by using metal beems from one of the park rides to swing himself from. He made one last swing towards the witch as he made to grab her only to grab nothing as the witch vanished into thin red smoke, Catman landed on one of the KISS flag poles where he roared ounce again at the witch as he jumped at her again. He tried to punch her only for the witch to ounce again vanish and hide behind her red smoke, Daphne looked hard with her eyes but since there was to much smoke she couldnt see her at all.

But then a star eye beam was seeing pointing towards the witches smoke, Daphne looked behind her and saw Starchild on top of another ride. She could clearly see that the eye beam was coming from his right eye, where his black star was located. She froze for a second, she honestly could not believe was she seeing. _" Shaggy and Scooby were right, KISS does have super powers! But how?"_ She wondered as she stared at her love, she saw that he glowing purple and his hair was flying around his face. It was the most incradible thing she has ever seeing, she couldnt keep her eyes off of him.

" There she is!" Said Starchild, since his mystic eye can see anything he was able to easily find the witch within her own smoke.

A blue glow was seeing as Spaceman came flying and sent an electric shock towards the witch, the mist slowly vanished leaving the witch electracuted. She fell from the sky towards the ground, Scooby caught the falling black diamond.

" Ding dong the witch is down" Said Fred.

But then the happiness was short lived as they saw the witch stand up again, " Scratch that" Said Velma,

The crimson witch extended her left arm, not a moment later a giant scyth was created from her red mist. Daphne gulped, she had a bad feeling about this.

The witch then sliced the air in front of her, which opened a giant worm hole that started sucking everything and everyone into it as the witch laughed on. Daphne felt herself start to get pulled in towards the worm hole, the force was so strong that could barely fight it. Her and the gang made a run for safety, but they dint manage to get far.

Fred was holding onto a wall as he grabbed both Daphne and Velma, stopping them from being sucked away into the vortex. Daphne felt her legs leave the ground, the only thing keeping her from being completely swallowed by the worm hole was Fred. But even then his efferts were for not because not a moment later she felt herself flying out of his grasp, not a second later Velma was right behind her. She screamed her lungs out as she got closer to the seemingless endless vortex, but then a firm pressure on her arm stopped her.

Daphne opened her eyes, there she saw Starchild holding onto to her. As soon as he saw his little lady fly away towards the vortex his heart stopped for a second, the only thought going through his mind was how he couldnt lose her. So as fast as possible he ran and was able to grab her just in time, Catman had grabbed Velma and Spaceman had grabbed Fred. " _There is no way i'm losing you"_ Thought Starchild as he held Daphne tightly.

But the relif was short lived as the witch made the worm hole stronger. Starchild felt his footing start to give as he along with the other KISS members we're also sucked towards the vortex. He grabbed Daphne in mid air and held her tightly, then he felt a firm pressure on his ankle. Looking up he saw that the Demon had caught all of them, he looked down and saw Daphne tightly holding onto him while her right arm held Velma. To the right he saw the Demon holding tightly onto Spaceman's foot while Spaceman held Catman who also held Fred, the Demon started pulling them away from the vortex.

" Like somebody help us!" Yelled Shaggy, Starchild looked towards Shaggy and Scooby who were holding onto the black diamond and saw them lose there hold on the ground. They got sucked right into the vortex with the witch going in after them, the worm hole closed soon after.

After the worm hole closed everyone fell hard on the ground, Starchild made sure that Daphne landed safely on top of him. They all got up and Daphne hugged Starchild who held her close, " Jeeperes!" She said.

" What just happend?" Asked Fred.

Starchild looked at the group, " The crimson witch ripped a hole in the universe" he stated. He gave Daphne a loving kiss on the forhead and slowly pulled away from her, telling her to go stand with her friends.

" Activate the dinasty star portal!" Said the Demon, pointing at the star ferris wheel that Daphne and Starchild rode.

" You mean the ferris wheel?" Asked Velma.

" Its actually a portal to the cosmic world of KISSTERIA" Stated Catman.

" Of course it is" Said Velma witch sarcams in her voice.

" Does she have to come?" Asked the Demon, pointing at Velma with an annoyed face.

" Does your eye see the future?" Asked Starchild.

Then out of nowhere the Demon started glowing red, " Then lets rip this open!" He said while bringing his hands together with fire surrounding him, after a second a large black guitar appeared in front of him. The Scooby gang could do nothing but stare in amazement as the Demon started playing his guitar to a familier tune, soon after Starchild and Spaceman also made guitars appear out of nowhere with Catman making a set of drums appear soon after. Daphne was completely mesmarized at the scene in front of her as starchild started to sing.

 _ **"Umm, Yeah!"**_

The force of Starchild's voice combined with the tunes being played by the rest of KISS sent a powerful wave towards the star ferris wheel, a red vortex just like the one the witch created opened right in the center. The scooby gang felt themselves being lifted from the ground, Daphne looked down and saw that a hundred different pieces were coming together from the ground to form a giant flying guitar while the KISS continued to play.

 _ **"Do, do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do**_

 _ **Do,do,do,do,do,do,do**_

 _ **Do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do**_

 _ **Do,do,do,do,do,do,do,do"**_

The flying guitar flew right into the vortex, taking the Scooby gang to place never before seeing, up ahead they could see Shaggy and Scooby running from the witch.

 _ **"Tonight**_

 _ **I want to give it all to you**_

 _ **In the darkness**_

 _ **There's so much i want to do**_

 _ **And tonight, i want to lay it at your feet**_

 _ **Cause girl i was made for you**_

 _ **And girl you were made for me"**_

 _ **"I was made for lovin' you baby**_

 _ **You were made for lovin' me**_

 _ **And i can't get enough of you baby**_

 _ **Can you get enough of me"**_

KISS continued to play as the guitar made its way towards the witch, Shaggy and Scooby still running for the're lives.

 _ **"Tonight**_

 _ **I want to see it in your eyes**_

 _ **Feel the magic**_

 _ **There's something that drives me wild**_

 _ **And tonight, we're gonna make it all come true**_

 _ **Cause girl you were made for me**_

 _ **And girl i was made for you "**_

Starchild's eyes started glowing purple as he sent powerful circle beams at the witch while he sang.

 _ **"I was made for lovin' you baby**_

 _ **You were made for lovin' me**_

 _ **And i can't get enough of you baby**_

 _ **Can you get enough of me"**_

The witch fired red beams at Spaceman who created a shield around himself, deflecting the blasts and sending it right back to her. After the witch pushed a giant rock towards the flying guitar, the Demon used his giant guitar to smash the rock to pieces sending them flying at the witch.

 _ **"I was made for lovin' you baby**_

 _ **You were made for lovin' me**_

 _ **And i can give it all to you baby**_

 _ **Can you give it all to me"**_

At one point Scooby Doo lost his grip on the black diamond, the witch smirked and started to reach for it. Starchild saw this and clicked a pannel on the floor in front of him which caused giant radio stations to come up on either side of the band, the Demon hit a note that sent red fire towards the witch, Spaceman hit a note that sent a lightnight bolt towards the witch and Starchild used his voice which was implafied by the radio stations, sending the witch crashing into a large rock.

 _ **"Ohhhh, can't get enough, oh,oh"**_

Scooby managed to grab the black diamond with his mouth, Shaggy grabbed his tail, and Daphne held onto his leg while Fred held onto hers. But suddenly the witch came back and took it from his mouth, she opened another small vortex and flew into it with the black diamond, " I HAVE ROCK" she yelled back laughing while vanishing.

The Scooby gang stared at where she vanished, Daphne turned and saw Starchild and the rest of KISS making there way towards them. She quickly ran and hugged Starchild, who dint even waste a second to hug her back. He was extremely happy that she dint see him differently because of his powers, that worry was always at the back of his mind somewhere.

Daphne looked up at him with a smile, " You guys are amazing" She said with a loving expression on her face.

Starchild smiled at her, kissing her gently on the cheek, " Thanks Darling" He said, but then a small frowm adorn his face, " But the crimson witch now has the black diamond, we need to stop her before she awakens the destroyer" he said, looking at the group while still holding Daphne close to his chest.

" You know what that means right?" Said Spaceman.

The Scooby gang looked at each other in confusion, Daphne looked up at Starchild. " What is it?" she asked him.

Starchild shared a knowing look with the other KISS members before looking back down at his little lady, moving a stray strand of hair from her face. " It means we're going to KISSTERIA" he stated.

 _End of Chapter 4!_

 _I had a lot of fun writting this chapter, more because of the song part. Noo, i did not have to search for the lyrics of the song, i know them by heart 3 Also i wanted to clear something up, Daphne's feelings for Starchild are way more advanced then Starchilds feelings for her. Because Daphne's has had a crush on him since 2 years now, Starchilds only known Daphne for a couple hours only. So even thought he really really really really really likes her, his still not " In love" with her YET. Daphne on the other hand is falling in love with him faster since she already had a good idea of who he was before all this happened. So yeah wanted to get that out the way! See you guys next time :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Arthurs note:

 _Hello everyone! Here's chapter 5 :)_

 **Chapter 5**

A worm hole suddenly opened in the cosmic world of Kissteria. Out came floating a giant flying guitar, after Starchild informed everyone where they were headed Daphne couldnt help but get excited. After hearing so much about this place her curiasity spiked ten fold, she's known for her curious nature and her tendencies for getting in trouble without meaning it. Which is the reason why the gang sometimes refer to her as " Danger Prone Daphne", which she honestly hated. She's still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Starchild and rest of KISS had super powers, it was just hard to believe. You dont see a super powered rock band often, her and the gang should count themselves lucky for being the only once who now about this incradible secret. All except Velma, whos still trying to come with a logical explanation for all they have seeing.

As the guitar touched down on the strange land, the Scooby gang took a look around. Everything was so colorful and lively, nothing like Daphne's ever seeing before. The sky was a deep purple color with traces of red in it, stars could be seeing for miles. All in all it was a breathtaking site.

Starchild grabbed Daphne and carried her bridal style as he flew into the air towards a giant building up ahead, the rest of KISS also helped the others off the giant guitar. When they landed Starchild set Daphne down and took her hand in his as he started leading her and everyone else towards the unknown building.

" Woww, where are we?" Commented Shaggy as he looked around.

" Its like Kiss world but weirder" Stated Fred, also looking around, " If thats possible".

" Seems like more special effects to me" Said Velma, still not beliving whats she's seeing.

" I dont know it looks pretty real" Said Daphne, she moved a little closer to Starchild, " I'm afraid" She said. Starchild gave her hand a ressuaring squeeze, telling her not to be afraid in his actions. Daphne felt better after that, his presences calming her down.

" Come on Daphne we're still in the theme park, we've seeing stranger things" Stated Velma, walking a little behind Daphne.

Starchild looked back at the mystery gang, " Come Scooby gang, we most seek the elder" he stated, giving Daphne a small smile as he continued to lead the way.

" This guys take the cake of strangeness" Stated Shaggy to Velma in a low voice, but was still heard by everyone.

The Scooby gang followed the KISS members to the center where a giant white building stood, it was taller then all the other buildings around. "Where is everyone?" Asked the Demon looking around with his eyes.

Suddenly multiple doors were heard being opened and a multitude of people in KISS makeup came running out of them towards the group, Daphne got scared at seeing what looked to be an army of strangers coming towards them. Starchild sensing her fear grabbed her with one arm and slowly pushed her so she was standing behind him, still with his arm wrapped around her. " Its okay darling, everything is fine trust me" he said to her.

Daphne looked up at him, the look in his eyes showed nothing but honesty. She slowly nodded her head at him, " I trust you" she whispered, but she still dint let go of him as the strangers reached them.

In the center of the group was an old lady that Daphne guessed was the elder.

" That must be her, the elder" Said Shaggy.

" She's certanly not the younger" Mumbled Velma, arms crossed.

The elder walked up to the group, " A shadow has fallen across Kissteria and your arriveble here only confirms the worse, the crimson witch has the rock" She stated, looking at Starchild who was still standing in front of Daphne.

" I'm afraid so we lost her in the portal" He said to her.

" Then we have little time to act" Said the elder, then her dark eyes fell on the Scooby gang who we're standing behind the KISS members, " Who are they?" She asked, making the mystery gang feel umconfertable.

" Earth kids" Said the Demon.

The elder narrowed her eyes at them, " Are they worthy?" She asked.

The Demon looked at them for a second and then back at the elder, " Mehh" he said.

Starchild stepped up, " There hearts are pure and there's spirts strong" he said to the elder, defending them which caused Daphne's heart to beat a little faster then normal.

The elder looked at the Scooby gang, " You children should prepare yourselves, if the crimson witch succedes in realising the destroyer he will ingulf your world in darkness and evil" She said in a serious tone, Daphne held Starchild a little closer, who quickly pulled her closer as well as they listened to the elder. " Only together will you have the power and skill to be able to defeat the destroyer" she said.

After that the Scooby gang and KISS made the're way back to the flying guitar, Starchild ounce again carrying Daphne bridal style as he flew along with the rest of the group. He looked down at her, she had her face burried in his neck. He dint need to see her face to know that she was worried and scared, she had all right to be, this mysteriy got way out of hand way to fast. Even if Velma dint believe any of this was true, Daphne had a feeling that it was. How else would she be litarelly flying through the sky with Starchild if it was fake?. Starchild felt her breathing on his neck, it felt pleasent. But he also noticed that her heart was beating faster then normal, he frowned and looked down at her.

" I know your scared little lady, but i made a promise to you that i would protect you. And i intend to keep that promise, i'll use every single ounce of my power if i have too. Dont worry darling everything will be fine i promise" He whispered gently in her to allivate her feelings as much as possible, he needed her to be strong for him and for herself.

Daphne looked up at him, his eyes showed so much protectiveness, they we're so caring and understanding that it was physically hard for her to look away from them. " Thank you Starchild, i might not have super powers like you but i'll try my hardest to protect you as well" She said back, with as much dedication as she could in her voice. True she's still a little scared, but the need to also protect her love won out at the end. They smiled at eachother the rest of the way back to the flying guitar.

As soon as they landed the KISS members activated the flying guitar and they we're up and zooming through the air in no time, the're destination the volcano where the destroyer laid dorment. The mystery gang and KISS members relaxed a little as the guitar made its way across Kissteria, the KISS members we're tuning the're instruments to pass the time.

Starchild was on top of the stage as he played some tunes on his guitar, while Daphne sat with her elbows set on the stage and her head in her hands as she watched on with a loving expression on her face.

" Starchild, do you mind if i ask where you get your super powers from?" She asked him looking up at him.

Starchild looked down at her and smiled at her curious expression, " Rock and Roll, it powers everything in Kissteria" he said with pride in his voice.

Velma was sitting down a little to the left of where Starchild and Daphne were, she was playing some tunes on the Demon's guitar, " I dont know, maybe i can find friends with normal interest" She stated.

" Be careful with that base" Warned the Demon, looking at her.

Velma smirked a little, " Because its made from alien technolagy?" She asked with sarcam in her voice.

" Because it costs more then your house" Said the Demon back, which completely threw Velma off.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, Starchild and Daphne spent it together most of the way with Fred looking on with an annoyed look on his face, the rest of the KISS members continued to tune they're instruments while Shaggy and Scooby fired question after question at the Demon about his fire power.

A few minutes later Starchild looked up away from Daphne and pointed at the distance, " There it is the resting place of the destroyer" he said, the scooby gang looked up and saw a giant volcano surrounded by what seemed to be a giant red force field.

" And there's the witch!" Pointed Velma, in the distance the witch can be seeing using the KISS black diamond to drill into the force field surrounding the volcano.

Starchild looked at the Scooby gang, " You guys stay here, we got this" he said to them.

Without wasting a second Daphne gave him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek for good luck, " Good luck to all of you and be careful" She told him letting him go, he smiled at her and nodded. Soon after him, Spaceman, the Demon and Catman flew off the guitar and towards the witch with the mystery gang watching from a far.

Before they could make it to her, the witch was able to break the force field and she slowly flew towards the volcano. But KISS was able to reach her shortly after, they landed in front of her glaring daggers at her and blocking her way.

The witch looked back at the flying guitar in the distance then back at them, " You shouldn't have brought them here KISS, they will surely never leave Kissteria. Alive!" She yelled the last part as she fired her red mist at some status of flying creatures, a second later they came alive and took off towards the flying guitar where the Scooby gang was. Not even a second later the witch passed them and flew towards the volcano.

" NO!, Daphne!" Yelled Starchild, about to throw caution to the wind and go and save his little lady, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see Spaceman looking at him seriously.

" You go after the witch Starchild she needs to be stopped before she reaches the destroyer, we'll take care of the kids" He told him.

Starchild looked back the flying guitar and saw the flying creatures getting closer to it, the longer he thought about it the more they got closer to Daphne. He looked up at Spaceman, mind all made up,and nooded, " Please take care of them" he said, before flying off after the witch, leaving purple stars in his trail.

" Oh great, more babysitting" Said the Demon, before they all took off to stop the flying creatures.

 _" Please be safe Daphne"_ Thought Starchild as he chased after the crimson witch.

Back in the flying guitar Daphne saw the flying creatures coming straight for them, there we're so many of them. She and the rest of the gang started running for there lives as soon as the creatures made it to the guitar, scared as they may be they're instint for survible won out.

Fred grabbed her hand and started running in a random direction, she heard a screeching noise behind her. She turned and looked as she continued to run as she saw two of the creatures we're getting closer to them, but then out of no where Catman flew in and tackled one away from them. But another one quickly took its place as it took Freddy and flew away with him, Daphne looked behind her and saw another one coming straight at her. She screamed as she felt its claws grab her by her shoulders and lift her off the ground, taking her who knows where.

She looked to the right and saw that Velma was also being carried by one of the flying creatures, but then a lighting volt hit the creature from behind which caused it to fall to the ground with Velma. She dint see much of what happened after that since she herself was still being carried away, she could see Fred right in front of her.

Catman came out of nowhere and grabbed one creature which he spinned around and threw it at the one that was carrying Daphne, it crashed into it and it also crashed the one that had Fred. Causing both Daphne and Fred to fall to the ground and the creatures to turn back to stone as they smashed to pieces on the hard ground.

Daphne looked up from the ground as she saw Catman flying over them, in the distance she saw the Demon tackle the creature that had Shaggy and Scooby. She was extremely happy that they all made it out of that alive, but there was still this unknown fear inside of her. She looked around and immediatly realised why, Starchild was no where in site.

Daphne turned her head this way and that way, looking for that familiar purple glow. But she din't see it anywhere, she started to panic. _" Where was he!?"_ She thought franticly. After all the flying creatures were dealt with she saw the other three KISS members hurriedly make they're way towards the volcano, then all the pieces clicked in. " _Starchild most of gone after the witch alone... "_ After that thought passed through her head she quickly started running in the direction of the volcano, _" Please please please be okay"_ she thought as she ran as fast as possible, she barely noticed the footsteps of the rest of the gang following her.

Starchild flew as fast as possible towards the volcano, his thoughts we're still with Daphne. But he trusted his friends to keep her and her friends safe, but it still dint stop him from worrying about his little lady. Yet he had to stop that witch at all cost, the destroyer cannot be awaken.

When he finally spotted the witch she was standing holding the KISS rock in front of a gold panel, if she inserted the black diamond into it the destroyer will awaken.

Starchild landed in front of her, " Its over crimson witch, i'll be taking back the rock of Kissteria" he told her, raising his hands which started glowing a deep purple color, after he raised them and shot them forward shotting hundreds of purple stars at the witch. The stars landed on the ground at her feet, not a moment later they all blew up in front of the witch.

When the smoke cleared Starchild floated down and landed on the ground looking for the witch, he turned around when he heard her emerge from under some rock.

She smirked at him, " Rock stars Starchild" She mocked.

Starchild sent a fist her way, but the witch caught it with ease. " Why settle for the rock? When you can have the whole mountain!" She yelled, she grabbed his fist tighter and swung him into the side of the mountain, Starchild let out a scream as he felt pain all over his body.

His body flew across the volcano from the force of witch, not a second later he saw her flying after him shooting red beams at him. Each time they hit his body he felt a new wave of pain shoot through him, _" I'm not strong enough"_ he thought to himself as he flew over lava with the witch still shooting at him.

Then he felt a force crash into his body as the witch tackled him into the side of the mountain, pushing and crashing his body through the entire mountain and there was nothing he could do about it but take the pain head on.

With an evil laugh the witch flew them up into the air and took a powerful dive towards the ground, on the last minute she let go of Starchild and flew away while he crashed right into the hard mountain floor, the earth shook at his hard landing and a cloud of dust lifted up into the air.

He felt like his entire body was giving up on him, he felt like he wanted to give up on everything and just lay there forever. But then when he closed his eyes an image of a gorgeous red head appeared behind his eyelids, she was smilling up at him with so much emotion in her eyes, her smile brighter then the sun itself. His eyes shot open, " _I'm not giving up that easily, my little lady is counting on me"_ He thought as he got shakily to his feet before shooting up into the air, purple stars trailing after him.

As he shot through the air he saw the crimson witch ounce again standing at the panel, about to place the black diamond into it. " Arise destroyer!" She yelled, moving the diamond towards the panel.

"YO!, whitchypu" Yelled Starchild, getting the witche's attention as she looked over at him. He was floating a couple feet in front of her, holding onto his injured right arm. " I'm not done with" he said to her.

The witch glared at him, " You cant defeat me alone" she told him.

Starchild's purple glow started shinning brighter as he held his hand in front of his face, a triangle with three stars connected to it floating over his hand. He glared at the witch, " Juts watch me" he said to her.

His glow intensified as he created the same triangle but ten times bigger over his head, not a second later powerful purple energy started coming out of the triangle and heading towards the witch. Who tried ounce again to put the rock in the panel, only to be knocked back by the purple energy blast Starchild was creating.

The crimson witch created a red shield around herself as she manage to push back towards the panel again, Starchild seeing this panic and shot more purple energy towards her on one last attempt at stopping her from awakening the destroyer.

But all his efforts we're for nothing as the witch slammed the rock down into the panel, a giant red light eminated from the panel. Starchild raced towards it only to get thrown back with force.

A couple feet down the mountain and racing as fast as possible towards where the huge red light was coming from was Daphne and the rest of the gang, the KISS members flying above them. She hadn't stopped not even for a minute, her heart sinking slowly everytime she heard or felt the earth tremble. Which has being going on for the last few minutes, she guessed Starchild was fighting the crimson witch. She's at the point where she doesn't even care if the destroyer is awaken or not, all she cares about is Starchild. He had to be alright, he just had to be. If anything happened to him she dint even know what she would do with herself, especially after she promised him that she would also protect him. Tears started forming in her eyes, but she shook her head violantly as she forced her legs to go faster.

When they finally reached the top of the volcano her heart nearly died right in her chest, she saw Starchild flying across the sky and crashing right into a huge rock with so much force that he actually went right through the rock and was now falling towards the lava down below.

She couldnt take anymore, her heart felt like it got ripped out of her chest. " STARCHILD!" She yelled with all her might, but that dint stop his fall towards the lava.

End of Chapter 5 :)

 _This chapter was almost as fun to write as the last one! I loved it :) I hope you guys did too. See you next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

Arthurs note:

 _Alright ladies and gents! here is Chapter 6 :)_

 **Chapter 6**

She couldnt ever remember when was the last time she had cried so much, she couldnt remember the last time she felt this much pain in her chest. Maybe because this was the first time, she had never in her entire life felt like this before. Watching as Starchild got closer and closer to the lava down below, and that she couldnt do anything to stop it was destroying her heart. " STARCHILD!" She yelled again, hoping with all the hope she can muster that he somehow will hear her and stop all this madness.

In a flash of red the Demon flew down and caught Starchild just before he hit the lava, Daphne felt her heart slowly start to piece itself together. Without wasting a second she ran towards the Demon as he decended from the air with an unconcious Starchild in his arms, as soon as he touched down she grabbed Starchilds face and touched her forhead with his. She felt his slow breathing on her face, she started crying tears of happiness. She thanked any god that was listening for bringing Starchild back to her alive and in one piece, the emotion running through her body as she saw him slowly falling towards the lava was something she would never ever want to feel again.

The Demon set Starchild down on the ground, Daphne quickly sat down so that she could put Starchild's head on her lap. She looked down at him with a loving expression as she watched his chest rise and fall from his breathing, while slowly running her fingers through his long black hair. The rest of the group gathered around her, but she dint pay any attention to them. She slowly leaned down and kissed his cheek lightly,pulling back an inch she whispered to him, " Please wake up my love, i need you" she said.

As if he heard her Starchild let out a pained moan as he slowly opened his eyes, at first all he felt was a subsidding pain in his body. It took him a couple seconds to remember everything that happened, the black diamond, fighting the witch, the destroyer, everything came rushing back to his brain. As his vision started focusing more all he could see was red, red everywhere. Then he remembered his little lady and her friends, and what happened before he went after the crimson witch. His eyes shot completely open, there staring down at him was his little lady. She had tears stained cheeks and a happy smile on her face as she looked down at him.

" Starchild ! Your awake!" she said to him, coming down and giving him the tightest huge he had ever being giving in his life.

But he dint care, his heart was filled to the brim with all the emotions going throu him at seeing that his darling was okay and safe. He returned the hug with as much force as she was giving him, relif flooding throu him like a titlewave.

Daphne pulled back and looked deep into his eyes, her hands cupping both his cheeks. " You have no idea how worried i was about you, i thought i would lose you" She stated, looking like she was going to start crying again.

Starchild pulled her down to him again, resting her head on his chest, where his heart is. " I'm sorry darling, i keep putting you throu so many negative things. But you hear that, my heart is still beating hard and strong. Its gonna take more then a crazy witch to bring me down" He stated, petting her hair. He felt her nod into his chest, but she made no move to let go.

Starchild looked at the rest of the group, he was so happy that they we're also okay.

Suddenly the ground started shaking, Daphne helped Starchild to his feet as everyone started looking around towards the volcano, which was erupting with lava spilling everywhere. .

" Dude, i hope thats my stomach rumbeling" Said Shaggy with fear in his voice.

" No, look!" Said Scooby.

The looked up and saw the crimson witch floating a distance away, smilling eviily at them. Without a second thought Catman, the Demon and Spaceman flew her way and started attacking her, but she just dodged they're attacks like if they we're nothing.

" Your to late, I will now watch the destruction of your beloved earth" Said the witch, laughing. She opened up another portal and flew into in, " Farewell fools!" She said as the portal vanished behind her.

The KISS members flew back down to the Scooby Doo gang while Daphne still held onto a recovered Starchild, his powers helped speed up the healing process of his body. But even thought he was fully healed she din't want to let go, Starchild din't mind at all.

The Demon looked at Starchild with his arms crossed, " Nice work stopping the witch" he stated with sarcasm.

Starchild looked at him with an annoyed expression, " I couldn't beat her on my own" he said back.

Daphne took that moment to speak up, " I just want to know why you thought that going after her ALONE was a good idea Starchild, you almost fell right into the lava!" She said to him, concern and anger clear as day in her voice.

Starchild looked at her and gave her a small but loving smile, " You and your friends where in trouble darling, i wasnt gonna let anything happen to any of you. So i had my friends go protect you while i went after the witch" He said back, he will never regret that decision.

Daphne felt her heart speed up at hearing his words, true it was stupid of him to go alone after the witch. But now knowing that he did it thinking about her and her friend's safety just made her fall in love even more.

Before she could respond Velma stepped up, " You know, the elder said that the only way to stop whatever is happening here is with team work. Right? " She asked the KISS members.

" Right" Stated the Demon, arms still crossed.

" Really?" Asked a surprised Velma.

" Yeah, as much as i hate to admit it. We need to work together" He said back.

Fred stepped up, " Hey, Starchild said that rock and roll powers everything here" He stated looking around the group.

Daphne quickly caught on, " And it was music that created the rock of Kissteria in the first place" she said, giving Starchild's hand a squeeze.

" So if we create massive music" Started Spaceman

" Our kind of music!" Interupted the Demon, his hands raised over his head in rock and roll symbols.

" Will overload the destroyer!" Finished Starchild, he looked over at Daphne with a large smile on his face, happy that they had a solution. Daphne returned his smile with one of her own, they were going to make it through this.

" Yeah, you guys just need to make to MUCH rock and roll" Said Shaggy.

" To much rock and roll? Aint no such thing" Said Catman, hands on his hips.

" Look, your KISS. If anyone can make to much rock and roll, its you" Said Velma, crossing her arms.

Starchild stepped up, " Then will head back to KISS world to start the concert, while you guys distract the destroyer" He said, he looked worriedly over at Daphne to make sure she agreed with them splitting up ounce again, which he wouldnt do unless it was COMPLETELY neccecery.

She looked up at him and they shared a small moment just looking at each others eyes, as much as she was going to hate to split from him again she knew it was the only way to stop the destroyer. She smiled at him and nooded her head, letting him know that she agreed with him.

" How do we do that?" She asked him.

Starchild smirked at her, he looked for something in his back pocket. When he brought his hand out he was holding a set of keys.

" With this" He said, he presed a button on the keypad and the Scooby gang looked up at the flying guitar. A large enough spaceship disconneted itself from the bottom of the guitar, it flew down until it landed in front of the group.

Fred looked at it excitedly, " Wow neat!" He said.

Starchild threw the keys over at him, " We call it the Kisscraft" he stated.

" We have a van, we call it the mystery machine" Said Fred back.

Starchild went over to Daphne and gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug which she gladly returned. They wished eachother luck and to be careful, afterwards Starchild started glowing purple as he and the rest of KISS flew up to the flying guitar. " Thats nice Frank, but we're running out of time" he stated back at Fred who looked annoyed,

" Its Fred!" He yelled at Starchild.

Not a moment later a giant portal appeared and the flying guitar flew into it, vanishing out of site.

Soon after that the Scooby gang started feeling the ground tremble and an evil laugh coming from the volcano, " Quick! Get in the Kisscart!" Said Fred.

" Kisscraft!" Corrected Scooby.

They all climbed aboard the ship with Fred in the driver seat, Daphne and Velma behind him and Scooby and Shaggy behind the girls. They were as ready as they'll ever be. Fred flew the ship up towards the opening of the volcano.

They could clearly see giant horns coming out of the volcano along with a terrifying voice, " **Yes! Freedom is mine!"** It said.

Back with the KISS members the flying guitar made it out of the star ferris wheel portal and into KISS world back on earth, the KISS members all flew towards the back of the stage where they (faster then humenly possible) got ready with there instruments. Starchild can clearly hear the KISS army as they chanted up a storm outside the gates, he just hopped this plan worked and that his little lady and her friends we're okay holding up the destroyer.

The Demon looked up and spoke into the camera, " We're here, open the gates and let the army in" He said while sticking out his long tounge.

The gates to KISS world opened and thousands of KISS fans ran through the gates towards the main stage.

" We need to Rock n Roll!" Said the KISS world announcer.

While this was happening the Scooby gang we're watching as the destroyer was making his way out of the volcano. " **Yesss, free at last! Free to destroy! Free to swallow the earth in evil!"** said the destroyer. It was giagantic flying head, with large grey horns, a grey ugly face with large glowing green eyes, and a red armor. The detroyer could of being the size of the earth itself, thought Daphne.

Fred pulled out a KISS world microphone and spoke into it, " Not so fast destroyer!" He yelled.

" **Out of my way insolent!"** Said the Destroyer.

Fred got a little scared, " Wow, he is really big" he said to the gang.

Velma took the microphone away from Fred and spoke into it herself, " Make us bucket head!" She yelled at the destroyer.

Back in KISS world the main stage was filled to the brim with KISS fans, not a single soul could of fitted with how many excited people were there. " All right KISS world!, You wanted the best and you got it! The hottest band in the world, KISS!" Announced the announcer, the KISS army cheered loudly.

In the main stage was KISS, they started playing they're intruments to the beggining of the song. Fireworks and smoke going off behind them as Starchild started to sing.

 _ **" I feel uptight on a Saturday night**_

 _ **Nine o' clock , the radio's the only light**_

 _ **I hear my song and it pulls me through**_

 _ **Comes on strong, tells me what i got to do**_

 _ **I got to**_

The destroyer fully gets out of the volcano and starts shooting laser eye beams at the Scooby gang, Fred hits the gas and the ship flies away from the volcano. The destroyer flying right behind them.

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna move their feet**_

 _ **Get down**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna leave their seat**_

 _ **You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City"**_

The ship flew into the same portal as before, the destroyer following them in. After a moment the destroyer started shooting laser canons at them and opening its mouth as if to swallow them whole, a couple beams hitting the ship causing the Scooby gang to scream. The destroyer was slowly reaching them.

 _ **" Movin' fast, doin' 95**_

 _ **Hit top speed but i'm still movin' much to slow**_

 _ **I feel so good, i'm so alive**_

 _ **I hear my song playin' on the radio**_

 _ **It goes**_

The ship was almost to the destroyers mouth, it was slowly sucking them into the green void. " Like step on it Fred!" Yelled Shaggy from the back seat, Fred pulled down a lever and stepped fully on the gas. The ship accelarated and put some distance between them and the destroyer, but it continued to fire beams at them. Up ahead Daphne can faintly see the exit to the portal to KISS world, she can even faintly hear Starchild singing. She smiled a little, even if it was in the middle of all this disaster.

 _ **" Get up**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna move their feet**_

 _ **Get down**_

 _ **Everybodys gonna leave their seat**_

Soon after Spaceman started playing a guitar solo, he started glowing blue as electric energy started flowing from his guitar. The energy made its way into the portal, it past the ship where the Scooby gang was and hit the destroyer in the face. A moment later an image of Spaceman appeared, electricity covering his whole body, eyes glowing blue as he fired extremely powerful lighting at the destroyer.

The Scooby gang we're a little up ahead and to the right, so they we're able to clearly see what the KISS members we're doing to the destroyer.

After Spaceman, an image of Catman appeared. Eyes and body glowing green, he had chains around his body. He let out a loud roar as he broke free of the chains and flew towards the destroyer, attacking him with his powerful claws multiple times at a super sonic speed that Daphne couldn't keep up with. All they we're able to see was a green line slashing the destroyer.

A large purple glow suddenly appeared, Daphne looked down and saw an image of Starchild. Her breath caught in her throat, his hair was flowing around him and he was glowing the brightest purple she has ever seeing. He had his eyes close for a second until he finally opened them, his star eye was glowing purple as he yelled and fired a powerful star beam at the destroyer.

Then out of nowhere and image of the Demon appeared glowing red and upsidedown, he blew the biggest fire ball ever out his mouth and straight into the destroyer. The destroyer yelled as he started falling apart, the Scooby gang held on as the ship started shaking.

 _ **"Twelve o'clock, i gotta rock**_

 _ **There's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes**_

 _ **Oh my god, no time to turn**_

 _ **I got to laugh cause i know i'm gonna die**_

 _ **Why**_

Cracks started forming on the detroyer's face, not a moment later the destroyer completely blew up into a million pieces in a huge explosion. The force of the blow caused the Scooby gang ship to lose control, the gang screaming for they're lives as they felt the ship coming apart. The ship completely came apart causing the Scooby gang to float unconcious in the portal, there bodies slowly making they're way towards the exit to the star ferris wheel portal.

 _ **"Get up**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna move their feet**_

 _ **Get up**_

 _ **Everybody's gonna leave their seat!"**_

The KISS band finished they're song, fireworks going off all over the place. The KISS fans screamed and cheered their hearts out, Starchild looked up and saw Daphne and her friends come out of the ferris wheel portal and float down onto the crowd unconcious. The KISS army caught them and crowded surfed them towards the stage, Starchild quickly ran up to the edge of the stage and grabbed Daphne from the fans. The other KISS members doing the same for the rest of the Scooby gang.

He looked down at her, she was unconcious but she had a small smile on her face. He smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair. Leaning down and lovingly kissing her on the forhead, " We did it little lady" he said to her.

Starchild looked over at his friends who we're all smilling at him, he smiled back and lifted a tumbs up at them.

 _End of Chapter 6!_

 _Hello guys, just wanted to say that if you know this particular KISS song you would notice that i had to caught out a couple of lines. The reason is because in the movie thats how they sing the song lol but thank you for reading!_

 _Till next time :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Arthurs note:

 _Hello everyone! Welcome back to Just a KISS. Sorry i havent being updating being kinda busy lately :( I'll try to update a new chapter every week! Also thank you for the reviews i've being getting ! :) You guys are awesome! Welp here it is folks enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7**

The KISS members took the Scooby gang to the infarmery since they we're still out of it, Starchild figured that traveling through a portal, on top of being chased by the destroyer really took its toll on the kids. He carried Daphne bridal style as he and the others walked across the park towards the infarmery, the Demon carrying Shaggy and Scooby, Spaceman carrying Velma also bridal style, and Catman had Fred.

" Its finally over guys, i told you it was gonna be fine" Stated Starchild, looking over his shoulder at his friends.

The Demon rolled his eyes, " Yeah yeah yeah, never doubt the great Star on your face" he said with sarcams, but with a smirk on his face.

" I honestly cant thank this guys enough for helping us save the park" Said Spaceman, looking down at a sleeping Velma in his arms.

" Yeah, and also stopping the destroyer" Stated Catman.

" I guess the're alright" Relented the Demon.

Starchild looked down at his little lady, he dint know whats gonna happen now. They still had the crimson witch to catch, but after that they would all go there seperate ways. He felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach at the thought of never seeing his darlin again, he hadn't noticed how attached his become to her. Now that the mystery was almost over, she would leave to her regular life with her friends ( who he would also miss) and he will continue his life protecting the rock of Kissteria and Rock nd Rolling around the world with his friends. Slowly his heart started breaking, that life doesn't sound so awesome anymore if he dint have his little lady at his side. But he was so wrapped up in the moments he shared with her and solving the mystery that he dint think ahead, that sooner or later it was all gonna end.

Daphne mumbled something in her sleep, she moved her head deeper into his neck.

Starchild smiled down at her, even if the're time together was coming to an end, he will hold onto all the moments they shared together forever. He was positive that he will never find somebody else like his little lady, he dint even WANT to try and find someone else. Daphne will always and forever be his darlin and little lady, the one holding his heart.

They made it to the infarmary and set the Scooby gang down on the beds in the room, then the KISS members left the room. Except Starchild and Spaceman, Starchild was looking at Daphne's sleeping face with a loving expression on his face. He ran his hands through her gorgeous red hair, her perfect cheek bones, her subtle nose, her soft and tempting looking red lips. He was trying save every little detail about her in his mind and heart, he wanted to make sure that he never ever forgot her.

" You think wi'll ever see them again?" Asked Spaceman. Starchild looked over at him, he was sitting on the bed next to Velma, just like he himself was doing with Daphne. Except Spaceman settled for just holding Velma's hand instead, Starchild smiled. He had already seeing this coming, his mystic eye showed him this exact moment.

He turned back to look at Daphne and also grabbed a hold of her hand, " I dont know Spaceman, I'm hoping that we will. The've becamo important to us in such a short amount of time, Demon might be all stuff but i know he likes them too, and i dont even have to say anything about Catman" He said back to his friend.

Starchild looked back at his friend, he was smilling down at the sleeping girl in the bed. " Lets hope so" he said.

Starchild and Spaceman stayed in the room for a couple more minutes, each lost in there own thoughts. Afterwards they left the infarmary and joined the're friends outside, Starchild saw Demon and Catman talking to the're manager.

" Whats up guys?" He asked as he and Spaceman approched.

" You guys did so amazing back there that the KISS army wants you guys to sing another song!, the main stage is still packed and no one has gone home yet" Said the manager, clear excitment in his eyes.

Starchild looked at his friends, " What do you guys say?" he asked them.

" I'm down, there can never be to much Rock nd Roll" Said Catman.

" Me too" Said Spaceman.

" We cant let the army down" Stated the Demon, arms crossed.

Starchild smiled at his friends, he looked back at they're manager " Set everything up, will do another song in an hour and a half" He said to him, the little man jumped up and did a little happy dance before taking off to get everything ready.

" Why such a long wait?" Asked the Demon.

Starchild looked over at him with a smirk, " The Scooby gang missed the first song, i think its only fair for them to have front row seats for the second one. Also it will give us enough time to catch that witch" He said to them, they all nooded in agreement.

Back in the infermary Daphne slowly opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a white ceiling staring back at her. It took her a while to remember what happened and why she blacked out in the first place, when all the memories came rushing back to her she shot straight up. But had to stop herself ounce she was sat up because of a pounding headache, she put her hand on her forhead and groaned.

Sounds on the other side of the room confirmed that she wasnt the only one that has just woken up, looking up she saw Fred and Velma both sitting on ther're beds also rubbing there forheads with pain expressions on there faces. Looking farther across the room she saw Scooby and Shaggy both still out of it..

" Is everyone okay?" Asked Fred, slowly getting up from the bed. Followed closely by Velma then Daphne.

" Yes i'm fine, just a crazy headache" Stated Velma, yawning a little.

" Me too, does anyone remember what happened after our ship fell apart?" Asked Daphne, looking around with her eyes already looking for Starchild and the rest of KISS.

Fred rubbed his head a little, " No, just falling" he said back.

" We most of fell right through the portal and KISS most of brought us here" Stated Velma. After a moment she crossed her arms, " Well the destroyer is no more, that only leaves us with the witch. And i have pretty good idea of who our curprit is" She stated looking back at Daphne and Freddy.

" Then its trap setting time" Said Fred.

" We have to first find Starchild and the other's" Said Daphne, she couldnt wait to jump into Starchilds protective arms again. Just thinking about it made her want to jump and leave the room at that very moment and find her love, but they had to first wake Shaggy and Scooby.

They walked to the last two bed's in the far corner of ther room, Velma started shaking both Shaggy and Scooby to wake them. After a few hard shakes they started opening the're eyes.

" Shaggy? Scooby? Are you awake?" Asked Velma to the slowly awakening two.

" I think there coming around" Said Fred.

Shaggy sat up and rubbed his head, " Ohhh like what happened?" He asked.

Scooby Doo right behind him, " Yeah, what happened?" he said.

" We passed out" Said Fred to them, hands in his pockets.

" At some point after our ship fell apart we all passed out and woke up here" Stated Daphne.

Fred pulled something out of his pocket, it was the sample he had found of the witche's red mist. " We have the report for the mist, looks like our crimson witch is more of a Chemical witch" he said looking at the group.

Daphne crossed her arms, " Her which mist is actually a gas that meses with your senses and creates ilussions" She stated.

Shaggy's eyes grew wide, " You mean to tell me..."

Velma interupted him, " It was all a figment of our imagination" She said.

Shaggy and Scooby looked at eachother, " Wow, thats deep" Said Shaggy. " But what about the destroyer and the cosmic realm?" He asked Velma.

" It never happened" Said Velma back.

Daphne looked down at the ground, no matter how many times Velma says that it never happened she had this feeling in her heart that everything REALLY did happen. There was just no way that that gas was that strong to create such vivid ilussions. Expecially Starchild and KISS having super powers, when Starchild was flying with her carrying her bridal style across Kissteria she really felt him. His warmth, his touch, his heartbeat, everything was just to real!. She had to talk to Starchild about this, he was the only one who could tell her if it was real or an ilusion.

" We all had what you call a massive ilusination" Stated Fred, taking Velma's side.

" Then who has the rock of Kissteria?" Asked Shaggy.

" The Crimson witch has it, but not for long" Said Velma with a smirk on her face.

Just then the infarmary door opened and in came the KISS members, Starchild in the lead with Spaceman, Catman and the Demon behind him.

Daphne felt her heart explode with affection towards her love, her feet had a mind of there own as they hurriedly carried her towards Starchild. Who also dint waste a second in hurrying towards her too, they met in the middle in a strong embrace. Daphne felt tears of happiness coming to her eyes and she felt Starchild's strong arms circle around her waist, oh how much she's missed him in the short time they being apart. She dint know how long she was out but it felt like an iternaty since she's last seeing her love, and judging by the tightness of his arms around her she can clearly tell that he felt the same way.

Daphne pulled back a little and touched there foreheads together, she saw that he had his eyes closed and had a small smile on his face. She felt her own smile breaking through, it was impossible not to smile around him.

" You have no idea how glad i am that you're okay little lady" He whispered to her, eyes finally opening to reveal shinning black ireses. When he walked in and he saw that his darling and her friends we're finally awake his heart almost lept right out of his chest to run to its owner, which was the gorgeous girl currently in his arms. Seeing her up and about, healthy and out of harms way brought such relief to his mind and body that he physicaly felt a weight being lifted.

She strocked his face, " I'm always going to be okay with you protecting me Starchild, and i'm also extremely glad that you and your friends are okay too" She said back to him, her heart beating a thousand times faster then normal. She was finally back with her love, in his protective arms where no harm can come to her.

Starchild smiled so bright he put the stars to shame, he leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head, smelling her sweet aroma, then he gave her a kiss on the forehead before garbbing her hands and brigging them up to his lips and planting two love filled kisses on them.

With each kiss Starchild gave her she felt her face heat up more and more, tingling sensations everwhere his lips met her skin. Like she said before, he will always have this affect on her. She smiled a loving smile at him, leaned on the tips of her toes and gave him a quick kiss to his nose. Now it was his turn to blush like a tomato, which she found extremely adorable.

Starchild let go of her and grabbed her hand in his, he turned back to the rest of the group. He looked at each and everyone of them, making sure they we're all okay. As far as he could see ( Which was pretty far) everyone was a hundred percent, he thanked his lucky star for that, because even if he was mosly worried about Daphne, he still liked and cared for the rest of them. He smiled when he saw Spaceman talking to Velma, asking her if she was okay. Velma only smiled and nooded, but Starchild saw a hint of red on her cheeks.

After, Starchild cleared his throut, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Still holding onto Daphne's hand he spoke up, " I'm glad you guys are okay, in an hour and a half will be doing another song since the Army wants an oncour. That gives us enough time to catch the crimson witch and enjoy the rest of the night" He stated.

" She still has the black diamond" Said Catman.

" We also have no idea where she might be" Said Spaceman, standing next to Velma.

" I think we have a pretty good idea" Said Velma, afterwards she explained to them about the results they had from the red mist. " So everything turned out to be just an ilusion" She finished, looking at everyone.

Daphne looked carefully at the KISS members, specially Starchild next to her. They seemed really nervous for some reason, Spaceman looked as if he wanted to object to something but in the end stayed quiet and looked at the ground. Catman dint even make any eye contact with anyone, choosing instead to look at the far wall. The Demon looked even more annoyed then usual with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

Daphne looked to her right at her love, he was still holding her hand. But she felt him stiffen and his hand tighting just a little around her's, he wasnt looking at her. Instead he choose to follow Spaceman's example and look at the ground, they all looked like they we're fighting an internal battle with themselves. Daphne had enough of this.

" Excuse us guys, i need to talk to Starchild a moment" She dint wait for an answer, she dragged a surprised Starchild out the infarmary and a couple feet away to make sure no one listened in on the're conversation.

After she was sure they we're far enough, she turned around and gave him her best glare. Starchild dint even look at her in the eye, instead he focused his gaze on her forehead.

Daphne signed, " Is there something you would like to tell me Starchild?" She asked him gently, she dint want him to think that she was accusing him of anything. She just wanted him to trust her, to tell her whatever is bothering him so she can do anything in her power to help him threw it.

Starchild finally shifted his gaze to meet her's, he honestly dint know what to do. On one side they we're never suppose to have known about there powers in the first place, so them thinking that it was just an ilusion and that nothing of what happened was real would be the perfect solution. But on the other hand he trusted his little lady with his life, and there was no one else that he could think of worthy enough to know of the KISS secret. Also if he hid it from her he would feel unworthy of her trust, even if after tonight they would split up and go there seperate ways he doesn't want to hide anything from her. Looking into her eyes he saw so many different emotions, honesty and loyalty being the main one's and also something else that made his heart beat faster, even if he dint know what it was yet.

He signed, leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek, catching her completely by surprise. He had made up his mind, he slowly started walking backwards to put some distance between them. Confusion dawned on her face, " Starchild?" She asked.

He smiled at her, " I trust you darlin, never forget that" He said to her, not a second later he started glowing his signature purple color. He had his eyes closed, he dint want to see her expression just yet.

Daphne on the other hand was completely happy, Starchild trusting her with his secret had made her heart race. She wasn't even surprised since she had a feeling all along that everything that had happened was real, but Starchild actually showing her how real it was just to much for her. If she was any happier she might actually explode.

She made her way towards him and stood right in front of him, a foot of distance the only thing separating them. He seemed to have sensed her because not a moment later his eyes opened, he looked at her in surprise. As if he expected her to run away screaming for her life.

" Thank you so much for trusting me Starchild, I always had a feeling that everything that happened was as real as you and me. So dont be scared, because i'm not even surprised about this. If anything i admaire you a thousand times more for trusting such a big secret with me" She told him, running her hand threw his glowing hair. She smiled a loving ressuaring smile at him, letting him know that everything was okay.

Starchild seemed to relax at her words, his glow vanished after a moment and he pulled her in to his chest. " Thank you darlin, meeting you was the luckiest thing that's ever happened to me. I'll be honest, i was afraid you would see me differently. But now i see that i was worried over nothing" he said to her, he leaned down and touched there forheads together. Something thats become natural between the two of them to do, they shared a quiet moment like that. Neither one moving, eyes closed and small smiles on there faces, just enjoying eachother's company.

Starchild might not have known this, but Daphne knew very well that there time together was short. That after they caught the witch and the concert was over, they would go they're seperate ways. It was a thought that brought tears to her eyes, but she dint let them fall, becaue she dint want to ruin the amazing moment they we're sharing together. Even if it was one of the last one's, she was going to enjoy her time with him as much as possible until the very end. Because she knew that her heart will always and forever belong to Starchild even if she never see's him again, little did she know that he was thinking the very same thing.

 _End of Chapter 7!_

 _I really wanted to have them kiss in this Chapter, but i figured i should wait a little longer since i really want to explore they're relationship. As you guys noticed the movie is coming to an end, so from now on is going to be just me using my imagination! :) i hope you guys liked it! See ya next time fellow KISSERS!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

After sharing they're special moment outside, Starchild and Daphne headed back inside to join the rest of the group. Starchild looked over at his friends, they we're looking at him with a serious yet curious expressions on they're faces. He smiled at them and nooded his head, letting them know that he had trusted the KISS secret to his little lady. Spaceman and Catman smiled and nooded back, the Demon shrugged his shoulders but sent him a small smirk. Starchild smiled at this, he had known all along that all his friends had warmed up to the Scooby gang. Starchild nooded his head and montioned towards the Scooby gang, Spaceman coughed and stepped up.

" I think at this point its safe to say that we trust you guys with our lives" He started.

" We also couldn't have saved the park without you guys" Added Catman.

" As much as i hate to say this, they're right. You little humans aren't so bad after all" Said the Demon, arms crossed.

" So we think its only fair that we let you in on our little secret" Said Spaceman.

The Scooby gang looked at eachother in confusion, all except Daphne who already knew what was to come. She looked up at Starchild, who looked back at her. She raised her eyebrow at him, silently asking him if he sure about telling her friends the KISS secret. Starchild smiled down at her and nooded his head while squeezing her hand a little, he dint want his little lady to carry that secret all by herself. Besides, the Scooby gang was like a giant family, one for all and all for one.

" What secret is this?" Asked a curious Velma.

Starchild took a deep breath, " Everything that happened wasn't an illusion, it was all real" He stated, looking at the disbeliving faces of the Scooby gang.

Fred was the first to recover from his shock, " Thats impossible, there's just no way in this world that you can actually have super powers, and its even less likely that we actually flew through a dimensional vortex fighting an evil demon who came out of a volcano from another dimension" he stated crossing his arms, " It even sounds completely crazy" he said as an after thought.

Velma agreed, " Yeah, no offense but i believe in science and its just completely impossible" She added, looking at the KISS group.

" But if it was real, that would be totally awesome!" Exclaimed Shaggy, Scooby doo quickly agreeing.

The Demon looked at Fred and Velma, " Then explain this" He stated. Not a second later he and the rest of the KISS members started glowing they're signature glows. Daphne felt a small relaxing heat at the palm of her hand, she looked down and saw Starchild's glowing purple hand still holding onto hers. The feeling was amazing, it felt like a warm blanket being wrapped around your body on a cold day. It amazed her how fast the heat spread through out her entire body, she's never felt anything like it. She looked down at her hand ( the one not holding Starchild's) and had to do a double take. Her usually creamy skin had a small purple glow to it, it was so faint that at first she thought it was her imagination. But after blinking a couple times she realized that it was actually happening, her skin was actually glowing a faint purple, just like Starchild's glow. Her eyes almost popped out of there sockets, none of the other member's of the group had noticed since they we're all to busy staring in shock at the KISS member's.

After a few seconds Starchild let go of her hand and walked over to stand next to his friends so that they could talk to the Scooby gang, it seemed like he also dint notice what had happened to her a minute ago. As soon as his hand left her's she felt the amazing warmth leave her body, now she was back to her normal temparature. She looked down at her hand ounce agan and noticed that the purple glow had also vanished from her skin, leaving it her normal creamy color. " _What in the world just happened?!"_ She thought to herself, still looking down at her hand.

She knew she wasnt crazy, her skin DID glow purple. But the question is why? or how?, it was as soon as Starchild had glowed while touching her hand. But that doesn't make any sense, Starchild was glowing with his powers when he was carrying her bridal style to see the elder in Kissteria, he also carried her back to the flying guitar. She was in direct contact with him the whole time and her skin hadn't glowed purple then, _" So what was different now?"_ She asked herself. She looked up and saw that he was talking to her friends about something, she couldnt pay attention since her mind was elsewhere. She shook her head, deciding to figure it out later and tunned back in to the conversation.

" Like man that's awesome! I wish i had super powers, like making food appear out of thin air! How cool would that be?" Said Shaggy.

" I dont think it would be very cool" Said Catman.

" But there has to be a logical explanation for this! People just dont have super power's!" Said Velma, still in denail about the whole thing. Daphne rolled her eyes, her friend can be a little thick headed about things like this.

Starchild and the rest of KISS stopped glowing, " Wether you guys choose to believe it or not we wanted to share our secret with you, that means we're trusting you guys to keep it. Also because you guy's are a rocking group and we couldnt thank you enough for what you did for us" Said Starchild, looking at the Scooby gang with a smile who all smiled back at his words ( Yes, even Fred). He turned his head and looked back at his little lady who was standing behind him smilling at him, he smiled a mega watt smile just for her. It was a huge risk revealing the KISS secret to earth kids, but its a desicion that he will never regret. Speacially telling his little lady, just knowing that she knew and still willing to be with him in the little time they have left made his heart beat a thousand miles an hour. He honestly couldn't be any happier, her looking at him with pure adoration in her eyes and smilling that gorgeous smile his way was almost to much for him. His heart was full of affection for Daphne, it was almost to the point that it scared him a little.

" Okay, we should all celebrate tonight. But first we have a witch to catch" Said Starchild, Daphne had walked up to him and took his hand in his, he gladly held on tight.

" We already know who it is" Said Velma, looking around the group.

" We just have to trap her, and i have the perfet trap in mind" Said Fred, smirk in place. The rest of the group looked at eachothe with smirks on all the're faces, Starchild and Daphne looked at eachother and smiled.

Half an hour later the trap was all set, the KISS member's and the Scooby gang we're all in the security office room. Where they had seeing the witch on tape for the first time, Fred walked over to one of the lockers .

" We've figured out where she's hidding it, if there's room for Shaggy and Scooby in here then there's difinately room for a black diomand" He stated, opening the locker and taking out the black diomand which was wrapped around a white cloth.

" Wowww, i did not see that coming" Stated Spaceman, surprise evident on his face.

Velma turned and looked at the KISS member's, " You guys need to hide, she should be here any minute" She told them, they nooded there heads. Starchild gave a quick kiss to Daphne on the cheek before he and his friends went to hide in different parts of the dark room.

Not a moment later the office door bursted open and the crimson witch was standing there, red mist surrounding her.

" GIVE ME ROCK!" She yelled at the Scooby gang, they all ran in different directions with Fred holding the black diomand.

She flew after him and Fred threw the diomand at Velma, who caught it, a second later the witch flew after her. When the crimson witch got close to her she threw the diomand at Daphne who caught it, the witch went after her next and then she threw it at Shaggy who was carrying Scooby doo.

The witch flew towards them at a high speed, Shaggy and Scooby moved out of the way at the last second and she crashed right into a computer. Sparks, smoke and electricity surrounding her from the impact.

The crimson witch got her hands free and turned to look at the Scooby gang, " .! but was interupted by the Demon who came out of his hidding place, " Rock, we get it" He said to her, she glared at him and made to punch him but he docked and she ended up hitting another computer.

She yelled and flew towards the Scooby gang who all ran, Catman came out of his hidding spot and stood right in front of the approching witch. She made to attack him but Catman moved out of the way and reached under her cape, he pulled a medium size cylinder container that had red liquid inside it.

" Look, she had gas dispensers in her cape" he said.

The witch flew towards Shaggy and Scooby who had the black diomand, but Spaceman came out of his hidding spot and reached out towards the witch removing the belt that she had around her waist. Her glow vanished and she crashed into the computer monitor.

" And this is the magnetic belt she used for flying" Said Spaceman, holding up the grey belt. He looked down at it, " Ohh, Quest research laboratory, good stuff" he said, he pressed a button on the belt which caused it to start floating in the air over his hands.

Starchild came out of his hidding spot and glared at the witch, who was still stock against the computer monitor, " All stolen from a previous employer" he stated. The witch threw herself at him but Starchild dint move an inch, he dint have too. Her red cape got caught on the ceiling which stopped her right before she reached him, she got pulled back and was left hanging off her cape from the ceiling.

Starchild walked over the light switches and turned the lights on, he looked at his little lady to make sure she was alright, seeing that her and her friends we're fine made him relax.

Daphnen walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, " Thanks Starchild, KISS has being on witch watch ever since we came here" She said to the group, grabbing a hold of his hand. He smiled down at her with a small blush on his face, he squeezed her hand a little.

Shaggy who was holding onto the black diomand looked at all of them, " So like, who's the witch?" He asked.

Velma walked over towards the hanging witch, " I thought you would have guessed when we opened her locker Shaggy" She said to him, she reached up and pulled the mask of. Revealing the witch to be the blonde security officer, " She's Delaihla Domino, head of security" She said.

Not a second later the door opened and the KISS manager walked in along with a police officer, Shikara the physic, and Sandy. " Well i'll be a monkey's uncle, Deliahla i knew it!... Well i din't really know it but you know i like to be smart i'm the boss" Said the manager.

Shikara had her index finger on her chin, " Curious, i dint see that coming" She said.

Sandy walked up and stood next to her, " How did you know?" She asked.

" Deliahla mentioned that she worked for a government defense company. We did some research and it turns out that they speacilize in lasers" Stated Velma.

Shaggy and Scooby looked confused, " Sooo?" They said in unison.

Fred walked up to them and took the black diomand from Shaggy, " Lasers that use black diomands guys" he said to them.

" She was hoping to steal it from here and sell it to a competing defense company, since she was fired from the last one" Stated Daphne, Starchild put and arm around her waist and smiled down at her. Daphne smiled up at him with a small smile of her own, cheeks a little red in color.

" She was also the one stealing your chemicals, so she could make her witch gas. As head of security she would of had another key card to your lab" Said Fred to Sandy, who crossed her arms and glared at the ex security officer.

" And while everyone was watching the concert, she hid the diomand here in her locker" Stated Velma.

After a moment a police officer took her down and handcuffed her, he started walking with her out the room. " My plan was perfect! and i would of gotten away with it too if it hadn't being for you meddleling KISS!... Urggh Kids! You meddleling KIDS!" She yelled after the was dragged out of the room.

The KISS member's and the Scooby gang cheered and high fived each other for a mystery solved, now they have the rest of the night to celebrate and enjoy the rest of the concert.

Starchild hugged Daphne and lifted her up spinning her around in a circle while she cheered and laughed while also wrapping her arms around his neck.

" I hate to break this bonding moment but its time for you guys too performe your second and last song of the night, the KISS army is still waiting" Said the KISS manager.

Starchild looked at him, " Alright, but make sure the Scooby gang have front row seats" He said smilling down at his little lady and the rest of the group, the manager nooded and told the Scooby gang to follow him while the KISS member's headed towards the back of the main stage to get ready.

Starchild and Daphne shared a last loving hug before splitting up, Daphne was really excited, she could barely contain it. Thoughts of the purple glow on her skin still lingered at the back of her mind, but she decided to think about it later.

The KISS manager brought the out into the stage, there most of being a thousand people at the concert. Daphne looked out at the crowd, who we're cheering and calling out for the KISS band. The KISS army was truely loyal and powerful, they waiting a whole hour and half just to see they're favorite band performe once again. Not a single soul went home after they're first song, absolutely everyone was still there.

The Scooby gang took they're seats at the very front of the crowd, the stage was at least five feet in front of them.

Not a moment later smoke started coming from the sides of the stage, " **HELLOOOOO KISS ARMY! Are you ready to Rock n Roll!? "** Asked the KISS world announcer. The crowd went wild, including Daphne who stood up and cheered along with them. Shaggy, Velma, and Scooby also stood to cheer. Fred stayed in his seat since he still wasnt a fan of KISS.

The stage suddenly lit up with fireworks in the background and there stood KISS, as if they appeared out of thin air. What surprised Daphne the most was that they we're glowing with they're powers which caused the crowed to go even wilder if it was possibe, but of course Daphne new that everyone else just thought it was some kind of stage affect. Only they knew the truth, which made Daphne feel speacial.

They started playing they're instruments and Starchild stepped up to the mic to sing.

 _ **" You show us everything you've got**_

 _ **You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot**_

 _ **You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy"**_

 _ **" You say you wanna go for a spin**_

 _ **The party's just begun, we'll let you in**_

 _ **You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy"**_

 _ **" You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin"**_

The Scooby gang and the crowed started singing with them.

 _ **" I wanna rock nd roll all nite and party every day!"(4X)**_

 _ **" You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while**_

 _ **You're lookin' fancy and i like your style**_ ( Daphne saw Starchild look right at her when he sang that line, she blushed)

 _ **You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy"**_

 _ **" You show us everything you've got**_

 _ **Baby, baby, that's quite a lot**_

 _ **And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy"**_

 _ **" You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'"**_

 _ **" I wanna rock nd roll all nite and party everyday!" (11X)**_

The last note of the song was played and fireworks exploded like crazy, the crowed jumping in place and cheering there hearts out. Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby Doo along with them. The KISS member's waved at the KISS army, they're glow vanishing. Starchild looked at Daphne once again, they're eyes locked and he smiled and sent her a wink. She smiled right back and blew a kiss his way, they both blushed.

 _The end of Chapter 8! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Arthurs note:

 _Welcome back everyone! Thank you for the positive reviews that the story has recieved :) i'll try to make you proud! Also i wanted to let you guys know something, the point of view from the movie has ended! From here on out its mostly just me, also in the story i'll always refer to Starchild as " Starchild". Daphne will also refer to him as so through out the story, of course she knows that his real name is Paul Stanley. She's a KISS fan of course she's gonna know this! But i prefer him to continue to be known as Starchild . Well happy reading!_

 **Chapter 9**

After the amazign KISS concert ended, the members of the band signed a couple autographs, and took a few pictures with fans. A couple hours later the main stage and KISSland was closed off and all the KISS fans went out the gates towards they're cars to head home. The only one's remaining we're the KISS member's themselves and the Scooby gang, they were standing inside in front of the gates.

As soon as the concert ended and the KISS member's joined the Scooby gang once again Daphne shot towards Starchild like a bullet and gave him the biggest bear hug she could muster, giving the fact that he was a head taller then her and her arms also weren't as long as his.

Starchild happily returned the hug, picking her off the ground and spinning her around in a circle while she screamed in happiness and joy.

" You guys we're amazing!, that was the best concert i've ever being too" Said Daphne too him, she couldn't keep the joy off her voice or her eyes even if she wanted too.

Starchild smiled and blushed a little at her compliment, so many different fans had told him that tonight. But none of them made him feel so completely accomplished like hearing it from his little lady, everything she did or said to him was just a hundred times better in his opinion. He be lieing if he said that he din't try to show off a little because his darlin was sitting in the front tow seat, he wanted to make her experience the best that he could, by the looks of it he was able to accoumplish that mission.

" Thanks darlin, i'm so glad you and you're friends enjoyed the show" He said back to her, setting her down but still keeping his arms around her. Holding eachother became second nature to both of them, they sometimes even do it without noticing.

" It was truely an amazing show, i had a blast" Stated Velma.

" Yeah! Like you guy's rocked!" Said Shaggy, him and Scooby doing rock n Roll signs in the air.

Fred folded his arms and grumbled out, " I guess it was okay" he said.

Spaceman stepped up, " Who says this night has to end? I dont know about you guys but i'm in the mood for some rides and a bite to eat afterwards. After all we've done tonight i think we deserve it" He stated, looking around the group.

The group quickly agreed.

They all made they're way back inside KISSland and headed for the ride's section of the park, without even noticing they all split up and headed for different rides. Daphne of course went with Starchild, Velma went with Spaceman, Sandy soon ran into the group and also joined up and went with Fred, Catman and the Demon went with Shaggy and Scooby.

Daphne and Starchild we're walking around hand in hand, looking around to see what ride they wanted to ride first.

" Oh! lets ride the merry-go-round drum ride! It looks like fun!" Exclaimed Daphne half pulling and half dragging Starchild towards the mentioned ride.

Starchild laughed at her cuteness and let himself be dragged, " You're stronger then you look little lady" he said to her with a smile on his face as they made it to the ride.

Daphne looked over at him and smirked, " Good to see you've finally noticed" she said to him with a wink, she laughed when she saw him blush a little. Honestly he couldn't have being more adorable, there was something about him that just screamed ' ADORABLE'.

They made it to the ride, Starchild went over to the controls of the ride. Similer to the Star Ferris wheel it had a hand scanner in the center. Starchild explained to her that all the rides in KISSland had a hand scanner because if one of them ever wanted to ride one of the rides then they wouldn't need anyone to control it.

Starchild set the ride up and they both got into one of the drums, soon after the ride began.

Screaming and laughter was heard as the ride continued to spin around at a fast pace, Daphne was sitting right next to Starchild as they both had the're hands up in the air. Laughing and having an amazing time, it was one of the funnest moment she had ever had.

Soon after the ride was over they continued to walk around, they got onto a few more rides. Daphne was having such an amazing time with her love, she's learned so much about him that it felt like she's known him all her life. She could practically feel her heart beat out for him in a way that it had never done before, the more time she spent with him the more she dreaded when the time came that they have to say goodbye.

Starchild was having the same thoughts as his little lady, he knew that he was falling completely in love with the red head at his side, if he wasnt already. But knowing that just made it a hundred time worse to leave her side, just knowing that later tonight he would have to split from her made his heart drop through the floor. But he had to be strong for his darlin, he had to make sure the're last moments together we're the best.

After a couple more moments of walking while laughing and talking Starchild had an awesome idea.

He looked at his little lady, " Hey, come with me. I want to show you something" He said to her, Daphne looked over at him and saw the excitment in his eyes. Her heart felt like it was melting at the sight, a reaction that only Starchild can cause in her. She squeezed his hand tighter and nooded her head at him, smilling a loving smile his way.

He smiled back with as much emotion, he started glowing his signature purple glow and picked her up bridal style. He flew into the night sky towards the biggest and tallest ride in the park, once he landed he set her down.

Daphne looked around, they sky was clear, there was a gentle breeze that blew a little at her red hair, she could see all of KISSland from up there. She looked over at Starchild who was still glowing, casting a conforting warmth around her. He gave her a loving look before looking up at the sky, he raised his right hand towards the sky and closed his eyes for a few second.

Afterwards he opened his eyes which we're glowing purple, and a stream of purple energy shot out of his hand towards the sky. Daphne looked up in surprise and followed the stream with her eyes which looked like a purple shooting star, it exploded after a while.

After a second her jaw hit the floor in surprise to what she was seeing, thousand of thousands of stars appeared in the sky with magnificent purper glow to them. They started moving around forming different shapes and sizes, then they also started changing to different colors. The sky itself started chaging colors, it went from black, to blue, to green, to purple, to red and back. It was the most amazing sight she has ever laid eyes on, it was as if the galaxy itself was chaging.

Starchild had being watching her expressions the whole time, her eyes went from surprised, to excitment to loving as she watched the scene in front of them. He smiled a million dollar smile, he now knew that he was completely head over heels in love with his little lady. The thought made him smile even more, there was no one else in this world that he could of loved if not his darlin. She was perfect, everything he has ever wanted and more.

Daphne looked over at Starchild ( Still glowing purple), he was smilling so wide at her. He looked as thought he was in a trance while he looked at her, her heart exploded with affection for him. This display that he was showing her just sealed the deal with her, it wasnt possible to love him anymore then she already does. Without a second thought she ran over to him, jumped into him and wrapped her arms around his neck while she brought her lips to his in a loving kiss.

Starchild froze for a moment, one second he was looking lovingly at his little lady, then the next moment she was kissing him. His heart pounded wildly in his chest at the feel of her soft delicate lips on his own, his never tasted anything sweeter in his life. His eyes fell close as he automaticly wrapped his arms around her small waist and kissed her back with as much love as he could muster ( Which was a heck of a lot).

The kiss wasn't anything wild, it was soft, sweet, delicate, no tongue involved. Just lips moving against eachother in a loving dance, two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. Daphne was on cloud nine, his lips felt amazing against her own, the perfect mix between rough and gentle.

After a couple more seconds the need for air became to great, the couple pulled away from eachother. Foreheads pressed together, eyes closed, breaths coming out quick and heavy, happy smiles on both the're faces.

Starchild opened his eyes first, at the sight of his darlin he let out a small gasp.

Daphne opened her eyes after she heard Starchild gasp, when she opened her eyes she was met with the shock face of her love. Fear quickly spread in her heart, maybe she had taken things a little to far?. Maybe he dint even feel the same way and here she was assuming he did, Starchild continued to look shell shocked.

He opened his mouth and spoke in a surprised voice, " Little lady, your glowing" he stated.

Her eyes widen in surprise when she heard him, she looked down at herself. Sure enough she was glowing purple, the same purple Starchild was glowing. But unlike the first time, this time the glow was even more apperant. The first time it was only a little bit on her hand, but this time her whole body was glowing. The're convine glow's alluminated the whole top part of the ride they we're standing on, casting a soft glow around them.

Starchild was at lost for words, still completely shocked by what he was seeing. His little lady was glowing just like him! her red hair was floating around her head just like his. He has never seeing this happen before, his brain just couldn't understand what was happening.

" Its not the first time this has happened" Stated Daphne, her voice full of wonder. What was more surprising was that her and Starchild weren't even touching anymore, and yet she continued to glow purple.

Her voice seemed to have snapped Starchild out of his thoughts, he looked at her even more surprised then before, " Really? i dont remember ever seeing you glow like this darlin" he stated.

" It was in the infarmery, when you guys revealed your powers to my friends. You we're holding my hand when you started glowing, i felt this warmth go through me all of a sudden. Thats when i looked down at my hand and noticed a small purple glow to it, it wasnt anything noticecible thats why no one else noticed including you. But when you let go of my hand and went to talk to my friends about keeping the secret it vanished" She told him, she was still glowing, and the warmth she just told him about was all over her body this time.

Starchild looked at her even more surprised, " How come you dint tell me sooner little lady?, even if i admit that i have no idea what may be causing this" he said to her, holding his chin in a thoughtful way while looking at her up and down. He had to admit that she looked extremely gorgeous while glowing his purple color, more so then usual.

Daphne shrugged her shoulder's at his question, " With all that was going on i completely forgot about it" she said.

After that said her glow vanished, leaving Starchild the only one glowing. She looked down at herself and noticed that she wasn't glowing anymore, the warmth she felt a few seconds ago gone with it.

" What in the world?" Asked Starchild, extremely confused. He also stopped glowing after a moment. " I have never seeing or heard anything like this" he said.

" If you haven't then imagine me" Said Daphne back, as confused as him about the situation.

Starchild crossed his arms for a moment, a thoughful look fell across his face as he thought of a solution. Since his never seeing anything like this before he'll have his friends and see if they know anything, if they dont then he'll ask the Elder for answers. Since they had to go back to Kissteria later on to deliver the black diomand, he can use that chance to talk to the Elder about this.

" Are you okay Starchild?" Asked Daphne, he had being silent for a couple minutes now. She walked closer to him and grabbed a hold of his hand, Starchild looked down at her for a moment then smiled. He gave her hand a squeeze and brought it up to his lips and gave it a tender kiss, Daphne felt her cheeks getting warmer at the action.

" Yes darlin, i was just thinking that later when i go back to Kissteria to return the black diomand i'll have a talk with the Elder and see if she knows anything about this" He said to her, " If i find out anything i'll come and look for you" he said.

Daphne felt her heart lift at what he said, that means that tonight wont be the last time that they see eachother! she smiled at him. They shared another short kiss before sitting down and looking up at the sky, watching amazing scene that Starchild provided for them. Daphen had her head resting on Starchild's shoulder while he had an arm wrapped around her back, his head also laying on top of her's. They spent the time star gazing and sharing more stories about themselves to the other, learning more and more about eachother.

After a couple a hours it was high time they joined up with the rest of the group, Starchild flew them down to the ground and they started they're strek towards the gates hand in hand.

" I think it be safer if you kept your glow a secret from your friends for the time being darlin, at least until i find out whats going on first" Said Starchild to her while they made they're way across the park.

Daphne thought about it for a couple seconds, " Yeah you're right, Velma and Fred already have a hard time beliving that you guy's have powers as it is" She said back to him.

" Dont worry about it darlin, i'll find out whats going on as soon as possible and i'll come find you" Said Starchild, smilling down at her. " At least that gives me an excuse to see you again" he said with a small blush on his face.

Daphne couldn't take it anymore, she stopped in her tracks. Starchild looked over at her in confusion, opening his mouth to ask why she stopped when once again her lips we're om his.

This time he responded immediatly, pressing her closer to himself so that there wasnt any space left between they're bodies. This kiss was more passionate then the last once's they shared, mouths moving hungrily against one another. Daphne's hand tangled in his soft long hair while his hands went up and down her back, but never once touching her in anyway that was inappropriate.

A cough was heard coming from behind them, they quickly broke apart and looked at the source.

Velma, Spaceman and Catman we're standing there. Velma had a small blush on her face as she looked at the two of them, but yet she was smilling at them. Catman and Spaceman we're behind her trying there hardest not to laugh they're butts off, Daphne and Starchild's embarrassed red faces as they quicky pulled apart from eachother to much for them.

" Soooooooooo, glab we ran into you guys" Said Daphne after a second of silence, cheeks redder then her hair. She looked over at Starchild and saw that he was no better then her, looking everwhere but at they're friends. She gave his hand a squeeze, they made eye contact for a second before sharing a brief smile. They looked up as the're friends approched them.

" Yeah, we we're just heading back" Said Spaceman, who smirked at Starchild along with Catman. Starchild rolled his eyes at them but smiled anyways, his mood was way to good to be ruined.

" So we're we, hope you all had fun" He said back to them.

" Yeah, it was high time we relaxed a little" Said Catman, streaching his arms over his head.

" Agreed, lets head back to the gates and wait for the other's" Said Velma, they started walking towards the gates talking and sharing what they had done through out the park.

Along they way they ran into Fred and Sandy who was holding onto his arm while discussing some chemicals to him, Fred seemed really happy talking to her and Daphne couldn't help but smile at that. She knew about his crush on her and she admits that at one point in time she did think that they we're gonna get together, but know that she found her love it was impossible for them to be anything more then friends. So she was happy to see that he had also found someone to be happy with.

When they all got to the gates they saw the Demon, Shaggy and Scooby on a near by table eating all kinds of different foods.

They circled around the gates to say there final goodbyes to eachother, the moment dint seem so sad to neither Starchild or Daphne since they knew that they would see eachother again soon. But it still dint stop the're hearts from breaking a little at having to say goodbye.

" Thanks for helping us keep the park open" Stated Catman to the Scooby gang.

Velma smiled. " And thank you for letting us solve the mystery with you, it was interesting" She said.

Spaceman smiled at her, and then at the rest of the gang. " We couln't have done it without you" he said.

The Demon crossed his arms, " Yeah i guess you kids are okay after all" he said.

Shaggy and Scooby Doo turned to him with big smiles on the're faces, " Thanks , you'll always be the only demon i'll ever like" Said Shaggy. Scooby jumped into the Demons arms and licked his face, the Demon smiled and licked him back.

" My pleasure" He said to them.

Fred exchanged number's with Sandy and said his goodbye's to her, she walked out the gates after a moment waving goodbye at the rest of the group.

Fred walked up to Starchild and Daphne who we're still holding hands, he gave Starchild a pointed look before smilling a small smile and extending his hand to shake.

" And even though i'll always remain an escot five man, we ended up being pretty great partners" he said to Starchild, who smiled in return and gladly shook Fred's hand. Daphne couldn't be any happier, seeing them getting along was a relief to her.

Starchild turned to the rest of the Scooby gang, he was really going to miss them all. Hopefully they'll be able to see eachother again soon, speacially his little lady. " Thanks Scooby gang, you guys are welcome back to KissWorld anytime" He said to them.

Then he turned back to Daphne with a small smile on his face, " Until then, I live you with a kiss" he said, before she could respond he grabbed her and dipped her giving her the most loving kiss she has ever recieved in her life. She gladly kissed him back with as mush love as she could give, letting him know through the kiss that this wasnt a goodbye, it was a see you soon kiss.

After a few second they pulled apart, Starchild righted her to her feet once again. They smiled lovingly at eachtother for a few seconds, then Daphne spoke in a trance like state, " Thank you, i mean your welcome" She said with a goofy smile plastered on her face. Strachild knew that she was matching his own goofy smile.

" I'll see you soon my darlin" He whispered to her, with a wink.

She nooded her head, gave him one last hug and finally parted to stand with her friends while waving at the rest of the KISS members.

The Demon then took out the black diomand, he let it float from his hands as the KISS member's circled around it. Starchild looked over at them one last time, " Thanks again guys" He said to him, he sent his little lady one last loving look before looking back a his friends.

" Now we need to get the black diomand to the Elder for safe keeping" Said the Demon.

The diomand stated spinning around rapidly, the KISS members started glowing they're signature colors and raised they're hands towards it while floating up into the air. Starchild locked eyes with Daphne once more, sending her a quick smile which she returned before he and the other's merged into one around the black diomand forming a massive colorful ball that shot up into the sky like a shooting star. Leaving purple, red, blue and green smoke behind as it acended into the sky and out of sight.

Daphne looked up at it as it vanished, still sad about parting from her love but with a small hopeful smile of her lips of the thought of seeing him again soon. " _Come back to me as soon as you can my love"_ She thought to herself, giving one final look at the sky before she and her friends made they're way out the gates towards they're van.

Up in space the colorful shooting star broke off into the four KISS members as they shot like arrows through space while tousing the black diomand at eachother until Starchild caught," _I'll come back to you my darlin"_ he thought with a smile as he and his friends flew into a interdimensional vortex that leads to Kissteria, the black diomand firmly in his hand.

The End.

 _Hope you guys liked it, until next time! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur note:

 _Hello again everyone! Sorry i havent being updating, i just got back from a vacation yesterday. But now i'm trying to get back into the flow of things lol Well enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 10**

A mystic red vortex opened up in the land of Kissteria, out came flying 4 small colorful meteors. Starchild, Catman, Spaceman and the Demon landed in front of the great KISS hall. The same building where the elder recided in, they made they're way up the path and towards the main entrance, Starchild holding tightly to the black diomand. Through out the vortex all Starchild could think of was his gorgeous little lady, images of her face, her smile, her amazing personality and every other quality that made up that gorgeous women. His gotten so used to her presense near him that now that she was miles upon miles away from him, he felt a deep hole in his heart.

But he had a reponsibility to attend to, and also he had to talk to the elder about what had happened to his darlin on they're last moment together. He wasn't kidding when he said that he has never seeing anything like it before, and at least this gave him the excuse to go and see his little lady again.

As the KISS members approched, the giant white doors of the hall opened and just like last time they we're there a number of people in KISS makeup came running out towards them. They looked up and saw the elder slowly making her way towards the group.

" You have succeded in defeating the Crimson witch and her horrible monster" Stated the elder, looking at each one of the KISS members.

Starchild stepped up, " Indeed we have, with the help of the Scooby gang we we're able to completely destroy the Destroyer and put a stop to the Crimson witch. We also managed to retrive and secure the Rock of Kissteria" he said, handing over the black diomand to the elder.

Taking the rock in her hand she lifted her other hand, not a second later a tall black haired women come up from the group holding a medium sized metal box. Opening the box the elder stored the black diomand inside it before closing it, with a few low whispers from the elder the box glowed a faint purple color.

" I have placed a very powerful musical enchantment on the box which can now only be opened by KISS and myself, lets try not to have a repeate of this" Said the elder, looking at the KISS members who nooded they're heads.

Before Starchild had the chance to ask the elder to speak in private, she looked over at him with a pointed look on her face.

" Those earth kids, have the forgotten about this incident?" She asked.

The KISS members looked at eachother with uncomfortable expressions on they're faces, not knowing how to explain themselves to the elder who was looking at each and everyone of them.

" Yeah, funny story about that" Said the Demon.

The elder raised an eyebrow, " What ever do you mean?" She asked.

Spaceman cleared his throat a couple times before looking at the elder, " After the Destroyer was vanquished, the kids thought that everything that happened was only they're imagination" he stated.

The elder narrowed her eyes at them, knowing very well that this wasnt the end of it." And?" She asked.

Starchild stepped up, " I decided that there was no better group of humans in the earth better worthy of knowing our secret then them, so i took the redheaded girl that was by my side the last time we we're here, who's name is Daphne outside and revealed to her my powers. Afterwards we all revealed ourselves to the rest of the Scooby gang" He stated, looking directly into the eyes of the elder. He wanted to make sure that she understood that he will never take back that desicion, he trusted his little lady and her friends with his life. After everything that happened it would be extremely hard NOT to trust them, and his a hundred percent sure that his friends agree with him.

The elder stayed silent for a moment, afterwards she spoke up. " You are aware that it is againt the rules for humans to know about Kissteria and its people?" she asked.

Catman spoke up, " Yes we know, but these kids have all our trust" he said.

" They helped us save the park and take down the Destroyer, they truely are worthy" Said Spaceman.

The Demon crossed his arms over his chest, " They're not bad, and thats a lot coming from me" He stated.

Starchild looked back at the elder, " I'll take full responsibility for them, if one of them shares our secret i will personally erase they're memories" he said with a serious expression on his face. Even if it was his little lady ( Which he was a hundred percent sure would never happen) he will not back out on his word to the elder.

The elder regarded them for a moment before signing, " Fine, i will let it slide since they did help in saving Kissteria. But i expect you to keep your word Starchild, if one of them lets this secret slip they're memories most be eraised immediately. If not you then i will personally see to it, is that clear?" She asked him with a serious expression on her face, letting him know that she meant every word.

Starchild nooded his head.

" Good, now if that was all then everyone is dismissed" She stated, all the other's took they're leave and left back inside the Kissteria hall.

Starchild stopped the elder before she went inside, " May i speak to you in private please?" He asked her, she looked at him for a moment before nodding her head and beckoning him to follow her.

Starchid looked back at his friends, " I'll be back guys, i'll fill you guys in afterwards" he said to them before following the elder.

The elder led him to a spacious room with a lot of old KISS decoration from past members who are no longer around, Starchild did not look surprised since he had already being in this very room a long time ago. Nothing about the room had changed since the last time he had being in there, _" Same old everything"_ he thought.

The elder took a seat at a plushy white leather chair that stood behind a giant black rectangular table, Starchild preferred to remain standing.

" What is it that you wish to discuss Starchild?" She asked him.

Starchild closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and looking at the elder, " Something happened with Daphne the night we split off from the Scooby gang" he stated, " Something i have never seeing before" he said.

The elder carefully listened to him, " What happened?" She asked.

Starchild decided not to beat around the bush, " She started glowing with my powers shortly after we defeated the Destroyer, i dont know how or why but after we shared a moment together and i physically touched her she started glowing with the same energy as i do" He said.

The elder remained silent for what felt like hours to Starchild when in reality it was only about two minutes, he was looking straight into her eyes and he could of sworn that he saw something flash in them.

After another agonizing minute she finally spoke up, " Are you sure that she was glowing with your powers? no trick of the imagination?" She asked him.

" No, at first i couldnt believe it myself. She also told me that it had happened before but that it wasnt as powerful as that one, it was truely amazing" Said Starchild with a far away look in his eyes, as if he was going back to that moment when it happened.

The elder suddenly stood up and walked over to a giant book shelf located at the far end of the room, she took a moment to locate the book she wanted before pulling it out. It was a medium sized red and gold book, looked like it was a thousand years old. The tiltle read, " KISS legends".

She opened the book up and flipped a couple of pages before stopping at a particular one, " In my years of being the elder i have never witness it before, but i have heard of the legend. Its called the legend of the KISS bond, as you already know Kissteria and our powers come from the same source, Rock n Roll. We are known as many things through out the cosmos, gods, immortals, guardians, warriors and many more. We are gifted with these powers so we can protect Kissteria from beings like the Destroyer and the such, but we have also taken earth under our protective shield. But we're not fully gods, we also crave love and effection. Our powers reflect on those emotions, so the legend states that without us knowing or even imagining it our powers search all the cosmos, all the planets, for that one person that is meant to be our soul mates. It attracts them like a magnet to us, wherever they may be, be it another dimension or another planet entirely. Our paths and our soulmates are crossed until one day we are brought together by that same magnet" She explained.

Starchild listened very carefully, making sure to catch and understand everything that te elder is saying.

" The KISS bond is even more powerful then any other force out there, because everyone knows that love is the most powerful of all emotions. Once you and your soul mate have come together, even if you yourself dont know it, your powers will. Since your powers have being the one seeking out your soulmate in the first place once that person is within your reach your powers will transfer between the two of you, your powers will become accessible to them. This does not mean that you will become weaker, or that this person is stealing your powers, your KISS powers will forever be yours until your last breath. It just means that you and your soulmate will become one, connected in a very deep spiritual bond.

So to answer your question, this human girl is your soulmate Starchild. As of now, your powers are with you and with her, connecting you both is the KISS bond. After the bond has being made there is no breaking it unless one of you die's, and even after that neither of you will be able to make the bond with anyone else" Said the elder.

Stachild took a second to absorve all this new information, ever since the beginning he felt a deep connection to Daphne. It was his powers all along trying to tell him that his little lady was his soulmate, its still hard to believe. Now that they're connected through the KISS bond he feels an even deeper connection then before, if thats even possible, he even feels like he could just TELL what his darlin is feeling at that very moment. As if even if his light years away from her, he can still feel her as if she was standing right beside him. How come he never noticed this before?!

He looked back up at the elder, " How is this even possible elder? I have never heard of such a thing" He stated.

The elder looks back down at the book in her hands, " That's because it doesnt happen often, the last time a KISS bond happened it was centuries upon centories ago. Our powers may search everywhere for our perfect match, but if they cant find anyone that we can make the bond with then we'll never be able to feel completely fulfilled. Only certain warriors will have that benefit, you should also know that your soulmate will now live as long you do. Since your powers are now in sync with her then that also makes her half immortal like you Starchild, she wont age as fast as humens do. Your powers are like a blanket wrapped around her, protecting her" She said.

Starchild actually had to sit down for that one, everything just sounded so unbelievable. But at the same time a burst of happiness spread through his body like a wave, now there was nothing stopping him from being with his little lady. He honestly could not feel more lucky, that his soulmate happened to be such an amazing and gorgeous girl. He couldnt wait to share all this with his darlin, and his friends. Starchild was practically radiating happiness and love for his little lady.

The elder looked at him and smiled, " I'm pleased that you have found the one for you Starchild, now i understand why you trusted her and her friends with our secret. This is special, and those not happen often, so treasure every moment of it" She advised him before giving his shoulder a light squeeze and steeping out of the room.

Starchild stood there for a moment, thinking back on everything that has happened, then on everything that the elder just told him. He smiled a mega watt smile, glowed his signature purple color and flew out the window to find his friends and tell them what was going on. Only one thought running on repeat in his head, " _I have to get back to my little lady"_ He thought.

End of Chapter 10.

 _Kind of a short Chapter, some of my future chapters will be like that so bare with me! :) hope you guys liked it, any comments or advice please dont hesitate to REVIEW! Till next time!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everyone! Being a while I know, I promise I won't vanish like that again! I'll try to update a new chapter every week. But I'm back! I hope you guys will continue to support me!_

Daphne's POV

One month, that's how longs its being since the Scooby gang helped solved the Kiss mystery… That's how long it's being since she last saw Starchild… Daphne knows he's okay, for some reason she can feel him… Its like a feeling deep in her body and soul, as if they we're somehow connected by this weird sort of power. She was still extremely curious about what had happened that night with Starchild, that purple glow radiating from within her.

She had hoped not to wait so long to get the answers to this mystery, and sometimes she wonders why it has taken Starchild so long to find her. I mean really, he was basically an all-powerful rock star demi god, who can travel between dimensions at will and probably at the speed of light. "What's _taking him damn long?!"_ She thought.

Currently, Daphne was sitting in her very big for her bedroom, in her very big for her house, or more like mansion, in the little town of Crystal Cove. Queen size bed in the center, walking closet to the left filled with millions of designer shoes, private bathroom next to that, posters of KISS and other bands that she likes to listen too plastered all over her walls. Souvenirs littered all over her room from times her and the gang had to leave town for a mystery, which was often now a days. Everything in her room was either purple or green, which we're her favorite colors.

She was sitting in her vanity mirror, removing today's make-up, she had just gotten back from hanging out with the gang at the Malt Shop. Things had being quiet since the KISS mystery, one or two other mysteries after that. She had taken the time to spend time with her mother, who she doesn't see often enough. They did the typical mother-daughter activities, shopping, massages, more shopping, clubs, and more shopping. Daphne did enjoy her time with her family and friends, but she always felt incomplete for some reason, as if she was missing something very important in her life.

She knew what it was, or more like WHO it was, she didn't even have to think too hard about it. She tried, she really did, to not think about him. The excuses she gave herself were that he was a very busy person, he didn't have time for a local nobody like herself, they're time together was just dumb luck. The only reason why he even acknowledge her in the first place was because they needed help defeating the Crimson Witch… As much as it hurt her to think about it, she couldn't think of any other reason why Starchild hadn't come to her yet. But at the same time, something deep inside her, something very strong, told her that she was being ridiculous, that Starchild WILL come and find her soon, she just had to be patient. She didn't know which side to listen too, one side said to try and forget Starchild and move on, and the other said to wait for him a little longer.

Daphne signed, she stood up and walked over to the small purple trashcan she had in her room to throw away the make-up removing whips. She decided to think about it tomorrow, because if she kept overthinking she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

She was about to go and take a warm bath when her phone started to ring, she walked over to her small white bedside table and picked it up from where it was charging when she saw the caller ID.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Daph, what are you up too? The voice of Velma was heard on the other end of the line.

Daphne walked over to her bed and threw herself on her back, "Nothing much, just about to take a bath, you?" She asked.

She heard Velma give a small laugh, "Good thing I caught you just in time then, I know how long your bath's are" Joked Velma.

Daphne rolled her eyes at her friend's statement, " _Why those everyone say that? I take at least 10 mins, 20 at most!"_ "Why? Did you need anything?" She asked instead of arguing about her bath time, she knew it would be pointless to argue with Velma.

"Because I'm actually making my way up your front lawn right now" Answered Velma back.

Daphne stood up from her bed with a raised eyebrow and a confused expression on her face, "Really? You are? Didn't we just see each other like half an hour ago?" She asked, she stood up from her bed and walked out her room, she made her way down the stairs and towards her front door.

"Yeah, but I feel like you and I need to have a girl talk, without the boys" Answered Velma.

Daphne raised an eyebrow at that, her and Velma we're close friends, but not close enough to have girl chats. She never actually pegged the other female member of the Scooby gang for one to have girl chats, this is certainly a surprise, not a bad one mind you.

Daphne reached her front door, good timing too, because just as she was about to open it, the doorbell rang. She pulled the door open to find her friend, wearing her usual orange turtle neck and skirt, and glasses.

"Hey Velm, come on in" She gestured for Velma to come in, while closing the door behind her.

They walked up to Daphne's room, so they can get more comfortable. Also, in case Velma decided to stay the night. All the members of the gang had extra clothes at her house, just in case. Since her house was bigger, it was kind of made into they're headquarters. It worked out great since her parents we're never home.

They made themselves comfortable in Daphne's bed, she turned to Velma, "So, what's with this random girl chat? Not that I don't appreciate it, it just surprised me, I didn't think you liked stuff like that" She questioned, curiosity in her tone.

Velma sat crisscross apple sauce facing Daphne and shrugged her shoulders, "It's true, I don't usually partake in such activities, I actually find them a waste of time that girls do just to talk about boys, and make-up and other useless things" She answered with a roll of her eyes.

Daphne raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her friend's words, "Then what made you change your mind? I mean, you're here to have a girl chat" She said back, a small laugh escaping her.

Velma let out a small laugh of her own, "Well, I've noticed that you've being quiet this past month, it's like you have something that's bothering you." She said, straightening out her glasses.

Daphne froze for a second, she really shouldn't be at all surprised. Velma is a very observant person, if anyone was going to see right through her then it would definitely be her. But it still threw her off, because she never prepared for someone to actually call her out on it. " _Maybe it'll be good to talk to someone, and Velma is like the best choice"_ She thought to herself.

Velma didn't say anything after that, she just looked at Daphne patiently, and Daphne could tell that she was waiting for her to say something.

She took a deep breath to regain her thoughts, and looked at Velma in the eye.

"What gave it away?" She asked with a small embarrassed smile.

Velma smiled back, "Well, you didn't' speak much today at the Malt Shop, and after we solved the KISS mystery you just being…" Velma waved her hands around, in a gesture that says that she's looking for the right word that expresses what she's trying to say. "Different" she finally settles on.

Daphne takes deep breath thru her nose, and exhales thru her mouth. She stands up and starts pacing back and forth in front of her bed, a bad habit she hasn't being able to shake throughout the years.

"Your right Velm, it just…." She starts, but has to stop for a second to think about what she's going to say next. "It's about Starchild" She finally settles on. Since it's the most self-explanatory thought in her head at the moment.

Velma doesn't even look surprised at that, which confuses Daphne. Seeing her friend's confused expression, Velma shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way. "I'm not surprised Daph, it was clear from miles away that you two had some sort of connection" She explained.

Daphne looked down at her bare feet that kept on pacing back and forth. "It felt that way at the moment, and according to you it even LOOKED that way, but now I'm not so sure about this connection Velma" She said to her friend, a frown on her face.

"Why? That kiss he gave you when we we're saying goodbye says otherwise" Reasoned Velma, leaning forward and resting her arms on her knees.

Daphne stopped her pacing and blushed at the thought, her lips sometimes still tingle from that kiss. "I know, but after that, and everything else we went through solving that mystery, you would think he would make an attempt to contact me afterwards, but it's being a month Velma, and I haven't heard a peep from him" She said back, resuming her pacing.

Velma followed her movements with her eyes, she raised a hand and stroked her chin in thought. "We're talking about a super powered, out of this world Rock n Roll band Daphne, and I can't believe I just said that, but it's the truth. They probably have mystical Rock n Roll things to do, I'm not saying it's okay for Starchild to keep you waiting for so long, but at the same time we should think about his point of view as well."

Daphne knew she was right, deep down she really did know, but at the same time she couldn't keep her disappointment and hurt out her words.

"But if I'm as special as he made me believe to be, then don't you think I would have heard something by now? But instead I'm here feeling like a regular fan girl who got to meet their favorite artist by dumb luck, just to never see them again!" She said, a little anger mixed in her voice. She couldn't help herself, that's what she was feeling.

Velma stood up and walked over to her, stopping her friend's pacing. "Don't let your anger cloud your judgment Daph. There are people who don't deserve the benefit of the doubt, but there's also people who do. Call me crazy, but I have feeling that Starchild is one of those people. I'm not saying to wait forever, but just give him some more time, he might surprise you." She said to her clearly hurt friend.

"But what if I never hear from him again Velma?" Replied Daphne in a small voice, the thought alone causing tears to her eyes. She couldn't even think about that, she's not even sure what she would do if that ever truly happened.

Velma gave her a small sad smile, "Then it's his loss, you're an amazing person Daph, don't ever forget that" She said, Daphne couldn't' hold back anymore, a few tears escaped her eyes. Velma pulled her in for a comforting hug, and Daphne melted in her embrace. She really needed someone to tell her that, she felt so confused about her feelings and it kind of overloaded her mind and heart. Having someone comfort her was exactly what she needed, someone who would listen and give her good advice. She didn't know why she didn't think of Velma in the first place, honestly she was perfect person for the job. " _Even if I did leave out the part about the weird purple glow, and the connection I feel to Starchild. But I rather find out what it all means first before I tell anyone."_ She thought.

Pulling back and whipping her eyes, Daphne smiled down at the shorter girl. "I really needed that Velm, I can't thank you enough for this" She said, gratefulness for her friend in her tone of voice.

Velma smiled up at her, "You know I'm always here to talk Daph, anytime" She said back.

Daphne laughed and winked down at her, "Who knew you were good at this girl chat thing" She said.

Velma rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face in return, "Ugh, please don't mention this in front of the boys, I have a reputation you know" She said back, a smile playing her lips.

Daphne laughed, it felt good, and she almost forgot what it felt like this past month. But she realized that Velma was right, she shouldn't let her emotions run her actions. She felt, and still feels, a real connection to Starchild, and she was certain that he felt it too. The look in his eyes when he looked at her, the sound of his voice when he talked to her, it was all there, it was almost impossible to not pick up on it. She had to be patient and wait it out, and even if he didn't feel the same way she does, which she's praying he does, he still needed to explain that weird purple glow radiating from within her, she deserved that much. ]

She looked at Velma, "You know enough about me, I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one crushing on a KISS member" She stated with a wink, her smile growing when she noticed Velma's cheeks reddening.

Velma walked back to the bed and sat down on it, "We're so not having this conversation right now, that's a topic for another day" She stated, arms crossing.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at her friend, but decided to drop it, for now at least.

Because all this talk about KISS and they're handsome members was seriously messing with they're heads. At least Daphne was happy that she wasn't the only one who had complicated feelings for a KISS member, they can make it through this together.

She walked over to her DVD case, which was under her flat screen TV that was hanging on the wall in front of her bed.

"Let's forget about those boys for the night, want to stay the night and have a movie marathon?" She asked her friend, sorting through her DVD collection for possible movies to watch.

"Sure, I already finished all the homework I had to do, and my parents are working late" Stated Velma.

Daphne laughed out loud at that, "I bet you finished a months' worth of homework Velm" she said back, walking over to Velma with a few DVD's in her hand.

Velma rolled her eyes at her, "Don't exaggerate Daph, I only finished two weeks' worth" she answered.

Daphne sat down next to her and handed the DVD's over so they can pick out the first movie, "Probably because the teacher wouldn't let you do anymore" Joked Daphne, Velma stock her tongue out at her.

Daphne got up and grabbed her towel, "I'm going to take a quick bath while you choose a movie, and I promise I won't take long!" She added the last part as she saw Velma about to say something, "You know where your extra clothes are" she said as she closed the bathroom door.

She turned on the facet to fill the bathtub with the wanted temperature, and started stripping off her clothes. Once the bath was full she threw in one of her favorite bath bombs from her collection, once she was completely bare she stepped in the bath and lowered herself down. A moan escaping her lips as the warm water relaxed her aching back and muscles, this was her favorite time of the day.

She mentally promised herself that tonight she will NOT think about Starchild or anything KISS related, she has already lost a lot of hours of sleep the past month thinking about him. She will enjoy her girl's night with Velma, and try to relax for once by doing something normal. God only knows she doesn't have normal enough in her life, even before the KISS mystery. She closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy her bath.

Little did she know, that traveling as fast as he could in a flash of purple glow thru dimensions was Starchild, heading straight for her location.


	12. Chapter 12

_Guess who's back?!_

 _I know its being months since i last updated :( sorry about that guys! I actually just got a new computer system today, my old one was trash! So i didn't have a way to actually write the story ! but now that i have a new one, i''ll be able to update at least weekly! :) I hope you guys haven't giving up on the story !_

Daphne and Velma spent the night watching every mystery movie in Daphne's collection of DVD's. Not surprising, since mystery solving is they're specialty. Daphne felt more relax then she has in a very long time, doing something normal for once was just what the doctor ordered. God knows she doesn't have any girlfriends to hang out with, surprisingly. But most of the people she's meet only want to be around her due to her family's name, which she can deal without. Velma is the only true girlfriend she has, and honestly she likes it just like that.

After they had their fill of mystery movies for the night, they headed down to Daphne's kitchen and fixed themselves some snacks. They talked about everything and anything that came to mind, old mysteries that they solved, school, family. Daphne really did enjoy they're girls night together, she made a mental note to repeat this again in the future.

Two in the morning came and Daphne could not sleep to save her life, even if she tried. Her thoughts ran wild and she couldn't shut them down, she shouldn't be surprised, it's not like it's the first time. This has being her nights ever since the KISS mystery, hours of sleep lost.

Daphne tossed and turned under her sheets, giving up and just turning flat on her back and staring at the ceiling. As much as she wished she could just stop thinking about Starchild, his black mysteries eyes, his well-toned body, his soothing words… His memory in general just wouldn't leave her be, as if she was hunted by the mere thought of him.

She groaned, her hand raising to her forehead to try and rub the impending headache. Velma was soundly asleep next to her, throughout the years that she's known her, she's come to know that her friend is a very heavy sleeper. She's pretty sure that the world ending would not be able to rise her friend from the dream land she's currently in.

Giving up on trying to catch some sleep, Daphne removed herself from the shelter of her blankets and stood up. She swung her legs to the side and planted her bare feet firmly on the cool wood of her bedroom floor, she gave one small glance at her sleeping friend to make sure she hadn't woken her up (As if) and stood up completely.

Walking over to her closet, she pulled out a light purple sleeping gown to cover up the white short shorts and purple tank top she had sported to bed that night. Throwing it over her shoulders and securely fasting it around herself, Daphne made her way towards the balcony attached to her room that she made her father build for her last year, specifically for nights she couldn't sleep.

Opening the door gently, stepping out and gently closing the door behind herself. Daphne walked over to lean on the edge and looked over towards the small town she lived in, a smile forming on her lips. No matter how small and plain Crystal Cove was, it had a special place in her heart. This is where she met her friends, this is where all the good memories she had come from. She breathed in deeply through her nose, inhaling the natural scent in the air. Next to taking nice warm baths with her favorite bath bombs, breathing in the scent of the outside with the cool breeze in her hair is up there in her list of favorite things to do to relax herself.

She wondered how Starchild was doing, if he was happy, sad, or even angry.

Daphne threw her hands up in the air in a frustrated manner, "Ugh! Why do I keep thinking about him?!" she asked herself. "He hasn't even tried to reach me in an entire month for god's sake!" she grunted.

She couldn't understand why she even bothered to miss him, why she wanted to see him again so badly, why just the thought of him made her heart beat faster than normal.

"I'm seriously losing my mind" She said to herself, looking up at the crescent moon. As she was about to head back inside to try, and probably fail, to get some sleep, she stopped in her tracks.

A feeling in her heart and stomach, something she couldn't even describe was flowing through her body. "What the hell is this?" she asked herself. The feeling was so familiar, it was as if she's felt it before. The hairs on her arms and neck we're on end, as if a six sense was warning her of something. But it wasn't a bad warning, it was a good warning, a _very_ good warning.

Daphne looked down at herself and a gasp fell from her lips, her skin was glowing that gorgeous purple again, and her hair ounce again had that wind flowing movement, as if a mysterious wind was moving it. But it wasn't as strong as the second time she had seeing it, up on that roof with Starchild. No, this time it was calm, calm enough that you had be directly in front of her to be able to actually see it.

The noise from her balcony sliding door snapped her out of her trance, Daphne turned her head towards it and a gasp once again fell from her lips.

There stood a pajama clad, barefoot Velma. But that wasn't what had her gapping like a fish out of water. There was a similar looking glow surrounding her too, just like Daphne's. But instead of purple, Velma's was blue.

Velma walked over to Daphne, looking down on herself with a surprised look on her face. Daphne had never seeing the usually composed red head look so lost and confused, and that's saying something.

"What in the world is going on? Where is this glow coming from?" Exclaimed Velma, as she reached Daphne, she still had yet to look up at her friend.

Daphne continued to stare at her friend, until a thought entered her mind, " _That blue glow… It's the same as…"_ Then her eyes widen at the realization. "Spaceman", the name fell from her lips. She almost smacked herself for not figuring it out sooner, but in her defense, Velma was usually the one to figure things out at a fast pace.

Velma finally looked up from examining herself at Daphne, and her expression turned to one of even more confusion, if that was even possible. "Daph, you too? Why are we glowing?" She asked her friend.

Daphne shook her head to clear her thoughts, she looked at Velma, "Honestly, I have no idea" She said.

Velma stared back at her, not saying anything for what felt like forever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm her wondering mind, she opened them back up and stared at Daphne once again. "Why aren't you freaking out like me? As is you've seeing this before" She inquired, always the observer.

Daphne excel a breath she didn't know she was holding, Velma hadn't freaked out as much as she thought, which shouldn't come as a surprise to her, her friend has always being a level headed person, wanting to know all the details first before making up her mind. Daphne should really learn a thing or two from her.

Looking back down at her own purple glowing body, Daphne began her explanation. She told Velma everything, from the ride on the Star ferries wheel with Starchild, down to the night on the roof. Velma listened to her explanation without even blinking, sucking everything in as if her life depended on it.

"So then Starchild promised me that he would find out what this means and come and find me soon after" Finished Daphne, even through all that, which most of being a 10 minute explanation, they're glows have not vanished in the least.

As Daphne finished, Velma had a hand raised up to her face. She twisted and turned it, examining the blue glow that was coming from it.

"So you think that whatever it is you and Starchild have, is the same as what I have?" She asked Daphne.

Daphne couldn't help the smirk that formed on her lips as she stared at her friend, "You mean what you _and_ Spaceman have" She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Velma turned red enough that even though the only light they had was from the glowing moon above them, Daphne could still clearly see it, her smirk widening even more. If Velma thought that she had forgotten all about that, then she had another thing coming. This blue glow coming from her just made Daphne's curiosity grow even more, the proof was staring at her right in the face.

Velma shook her head furiously, willing her blush to go away. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly back at her friend, "I don't know what you're trying to imply here Daph, but whatever it is, it's not true" She stated, with a huff.

Daphne let out a small laugh, "Sure Velma, and that blue glow coming off of you isn't proof enough that something is going on between you and Spaceman" She said, sarcasm clear in her voice, honestly thought, how much longer will Velma be in denial?.

Velma looked at her, then up at the moon, then back at her. Honestly she looked like she was fighting an internal battle with herself, which is something that Daphne has never seeing happen before. Velma was usually dead set on anything she set her mind too, seeing her at this moment, looking like she didn't know what to say or do, it was an interesting sight.

Finally, signing loudly, "Fine, I guess… There was WAS something. But it still doesn't explain this blue glow, or yours for that matter" stated Velma, going back to her smart, over analyzer self in the blink on an eye.

Daphne looked down at her glowing hand, Velma was right. This mystery was just getting more and more complicated, adding to the fact that they didn't have one single clue as to what was happening to them, and the only two guys who could possibly tell them we're probably in a completely different dimension.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Daphne let out a long breath. "Your right, Starchild was supposed to reach out to me as soon as he found out what this was. So far, I haven't heard anything. I'm in the same boat as you Velma", she said, looking at her friend with a sad expression.

Velma gave her a sad smile in return, she didn't know what to say about this, which was a surprise since she always had something to say about everything.

They looked up at the moon together, wondering just what in the world was happening to them. They're soft glows mixing together, illuminating the small balcony they we're standing in.

 **The end**


	13. Chapter 13

_Enjoy!_

 _A little Starchild and Spaceman moment_

" Seriously, still cant believe you caught up to me" Stated a still shocked Starchild as he flew through a wormhole of multi colors. A chuckle was heard behind him as he turned his head to look at his new companion, Spaceman was flying behind him, blue lighting streak in his wake.

Starchild had being on his way to see Daphne, his little lady has invaded his thoughts ever since he found out about the KISS bond they shared. Unfortunately, time moves a lot slower in KISSTERIA then it does at earth. To him, only two days had passed since he last saw Daphne, two days since they're last parting kiss (not that he was counting ). But he knew that two days in KISSTERIA would equal to a whole month in earth, he winced internally at the thought, his little lady was going to absolutely kill him for taking this long to get back to her, even after he promised that he would look for her as soon as possible. He can only hope that the explanation about the different time zones would be enough to save him.

He still could not wrap his mind around the fact that soulmates actually existed, never in his immortal life had he thought such a thing was possible. Which sounded kind of silly now that he thought about it, with him being an immortal leader of an all powerful magical rock band that protected and defended many different realms, how did he not think such a thing was possible?.

But now that he knew the truth, his heart could not stop beating with happiness. Not only are soulmates real, but _his_ soulmate is the most gorgeous, loving, amazing, good hearted women he had ever had the chance of meeting. He's had his fair share of hook ups, more then his willing to admit, and definitely more then he wants his little lady to find out, unless he has a death wish, which he doesn't. But none those women seem significant at this moment, not when the only face he see's when he closes his eyes, is Daphne's gorgeous face. He has always prided himself in being the cool, laid back one of the KISS group, but just thinking of Daphne turns him into a school boy with a crush.! Under other circumstances he would feel extremely embarrassed and disappointed in himself, but at this moment he can care less! All he cares about is getting to his little lady as fast as lighting, thinking this makes him curse under his breath, he really wished these interdimensional vortexes that connect KISSTERIA to other dimensions would be a little more faster at actually getting them to they're destination.

" I heard that" Stated Spaceman, he had being watching Starchild in deep thought for the past 10 minutes. Though he knew exactly what his leader was most likely thinking about, or more like WHO he was thinking about. Under normal circumstances Spaceman would have taken this moment to poke fun at his leader, never one to miss an opportunity. But like previously stated, these we're not normal circumstances, for either of them. He couldn't make fun of Starchild for thinking about Daphne, when he was in the same boat when it came to Velma. He honestly thought that he would never see the beautiful red head again, he hadn't admitted it to anyone but he was deeply sadden by thought of never seeing that smile again. He had literally felt his heart break that night, when the mystery was solved and they had to return the Black diamond to KISSTERIA. At the time he didn't know what it was about Velma that turned his world upside down, that made his heart race and his palm sweat. So since he didn't know, he had brushed it off as nothing, thinking he would forget her soon enough. He had never being more wrong in his entire immortal life, as soon as they took off into space and separated from the Scooby gang he had felt like his heart had stayed behind with Velma. Never had he felt that way before, and seeing the look on his leaders face that day, confirmed that Starchild had felt the same way.

Spaceman wasn't stupid, he knew from the moment that Starchild and Daphne laid eyes on each other that there was something there, as much as his leader had tried to deny it , he wasn't fooling anyone. Even Catman and Demon had noticed it, and that's saying something . But Spaceman didn't have time to observe the two, when he himself was completely captivated by the second female member of the Scooby gang. As soon as he had laid eyes on her, Velma had literally rocked his world, no pun intended. So, when he found out that Starchild was planning on returning to earth after finding out about the KISS bond, he just knew that he had to tag along, but he had taken so long to actually man up and go, and the thought of Velma being his soulmate made him extremely nervous and filled him with anxiety, that Starchild had left without him. But the thought of seeing Velma again had won out and he sped to catch up to his leader through the vortex that would take them to earth. Which brought them to this moment in time, the two of them flying through a multitude of colors and dimensions, on they're way to see the two women who completely invaded they're thoughts.

Starchild shook his head to clear his thoughts, but even doing that didn't erase the face of his little lady from his mind. He turned to his friend and signed, " I just really miss my little lady", he confessed.

Spaceman looked at him in surprise for a moment, Starchild had never being one to share his feelings so openly, the guy seriously denied his feelings for Daphne when they first met, even when it was clear as day to anyone with eyes that he had feelings for her. But now Spaceman didn't even have to try to get the truth out of him, he was willingly sharing what he was feeling. Did the KISS bond have more of an effect on them then they previously thought?

Spaceman shook his head a little, realizing he had stayed quiet for a little longer then necessary " Sorry man, its just that you never actually say what your feeling, it threw me off for a bit" he said, a small grin forming on his lips.

Starchild grinned back at him, " Let me guess, you we're getting ready to force me to tell you the truth" he joked, he loved his 3 brothers with his life, he would literally give his life for any of them. But he and Spaceman have a special kind of bond, different then what he has with Catman and Demon. Not saying that he loved one more then the other, but he's known Spaceman the longest, way before they even became KISS. Catman and Demon came some time after, which they then went on to becoming KISS. But with him and Spaceman finding they're soulmates, it made them closer then ever, since they're sharing the same experience. All of Starchild's attention might of being on Daphne when they first met the Scooby gang, but he was always aware of his teammates at all times, that's what makes him a good leader to begin with. So the connection between Spaceman and Velma had not being lost on him, he even suspects that he was the only one who actually noticed it, well, maybe Daphne might of too. But he knew for a fact that Catman, Demon, Frank ( Fred), Shaggy and Scooby had being none the wiser, what with the crimson witch causing havoc and 2 of them focusing mostly on food ( guess who?) while the rest of them we're either pissed off or entertained by him and Daphne's relationship to pay attention the other two. Besides, Spaceman basically confirmed his suspicions when he followed him into the vortex to go back to earth.

Spaceman let out a small laugh at his leaders question, " Maybe, can't blame me though, you we're never one for sharing" he replied back, the same amount of mirth in his voice as Starchild's.

Starchild rolled his eyes good heartedly, his team never failed to remind him of that, " Don't you ever get tired of reminding me of that?" he asked while shaking his head. If he tried to count how many times he's heard that, he would probably lose count.

" Nope, but I see that I wont have to anymore" Said Spaceman, his joking attitude vanishing and replaced with a small knowing smile.

Starchild looked ahead, at the vast amount of colors zooming past them. Even if it is taking longer then what he would of liked to get to earth, he couldn't deny the beauty that is displayed in front of them. But obviously nothing beats the color of his little lady's eyes, they put every other color to shame.

He smiled a soft smile, thinking of Daphne never fails to make him smile. He turned to look back at his friend, who also looked like he was thinking of something pleasant, judging by the small smile on his own face that he could bet matched the one he was currently sporting himself.

" You know, I feel like a totally different person, happier, as if I can do any thing" he finally decided to say, Starchild knew that if anyone was going to understand what he was feeling, it would be Spaceman.

Spaceman turned to look back at him, he let out a small chuckle, " Is it weird that I know what you mean?" he replied, smile never leaving.

Starchild shook his head, " That depends, is that smile on your face due to a certain smart red head with glasses?" He asked, flying a little closer to Spaceman and giving him a smirk. Which soon turned into full blown laughter as he saw the blush forming on his friend's cheeks, he could see it even through the make up. " I guess that answer's my question then" he said, after his laughter died down.

Spaceman gave him a glare, but then smirked in return, " You cant laugh when your in the same situation as me" he said back.

" True, but at least I already came to terms with my feelings for Daphne. You my friend, seem to be having some reservations still" he said back, giving his friend a serious look, he wanted his friend to be happy, and if Spaceman was going to go through with this, then he had be completely sure that this is what he wants. He also didn't want Velma to get hurt, she was an amazing person, (second to Daphne of course) which explains why they're best friends, so he also cared about the small glasses wearing red head as well.

Spaceman didn't say anything for a long moment, and Starchild let him sort out his thoughts and feelings on his own, finally Spaceman spoke up, " I really do care about Velma, more then I've ever cared about anyone before, and that's saying something since ya know, I'm immortal and all, but I'm also scared. What if she's not my soulmate? Cause at least with you and Daphne, there was proof about the KISS bond, I'm scared that this isn't real" he spoke softly, not even looking at Starchild but straight ahead. It was the first time since he met Velma that he admitted this to himself, let alone someone else, but he trust Starchild with his life and more.

A hand landed on his shoulder, causing him to look up. Starchild had an understanding look on his face, " I get you brother, more then you know. When I met Daphne, it wasn't easy admitting to myself that I was falling for her, like you so happily remind me, I don't share my feelings often, and that was before I even knew what the KISS bond was. But trust me when I tell you, that you'll just know when its real or not, there's going to be a moment when you look into her eyes and just _know_. I cant explain it more then that, cause I myself am trying to figure things out, but you know that my star eye is never wrong, and I have a feeling that Velma is the one for you my friend. But don't let me be the one to tell you that" he gave his friend a small smile and pointed at his own heart, " Let your heart be the one to tell you".

Spaceman looked at his friend, his _brother,_ with a new kind of admiration. His words had cut deep into his very soul, making him see things that weren't there before. He had a feeling that as soon as he saw Velma again, all his questions would be answered.

Spaceman gave Starchild a small smile, nodding his head in understanding. Starchild smiled back, gave his shoulder a quick pat and removed his hand.

Times like this, he was really thankful to his lucky star for giving him such amazing brothers. Starchild and Spaceman knew that as long as they had each other ( Catman` and Demon included) that they would make it through anything life threw at them. Hopefully they're soulmates would be at they're sides to go along for the ride.

The end.


	14. Chapter 14

_Enjoy_

Daphne slurped slowly her strawberry milk shake, she was usually very strict about her diet. But there are some days that just watching Shaggy and Scooby eat all that junk food makes her want to also have that luxury, but in the end, she cared to much for her body to indulge herself in the greasy goodness. But that also doesn't mean that she wont enjoy a little taste here and there, she was only human after all.

It had being 2 days since her and Velma had the sleepover, two days since they started glowing on her balcony that night. So far, the glow hasn't returned ever since that night. Half of her is grateful for that fact, since that means that she can actually step out of her house without drawing attention to herself. She wondered how funny it would be to walk casually down the street while glowing that beautiful purple, how many people would stop and stare at her while whispering and pointing at her. The thought alone makes her smile, she always valued being different. From the way she dressed, to the people she hanged out with, she never acted like she owned the world like some of the other snobby rich people that lived in Crystal Cove. Even if she can afford pretty much anything she wanted, that didn't mean she would flaunt her money around, not when there are so many people in the world who weren't blessed the way she was.

The other half of her is sad whenever she looked at herself in the mirror and didn't see that gorgeous purple coming from deep inside her soul, she couldn't explain it, but that's exactly where she felt that sensation come from, from deep within her soul. Its almost like there's a door there, and whenever it opens, she feels an unbelievable power coming from inside it. But what she feels the most when that happens is a strong connection to Starchild, is like she can literally sense him in a way so incredible that she cant even find words to describe it.

Daphne signs and looks around, she is currently sitting at the Malt shop nursing her second milk shake. As much as she cares about her body, there are some days that she just throws caution to the wind, today is one of those days. Velma is sitting in the booth next to her, legs crossed and a book in her hands, being her typical Velma self. She might of being like this now, but Daphne knew that Velma was in the same situation that she was. Now that she thinks about it, Velma was probably worse of then Daphne herself. Velma has always had a need to know everything, be it in school or when they we're out solving mysteries. Her obsession with knowledge has come in handy multiple times when cracking a case, between her and Freddy they usually had everything figured out by the time they caught the ghost ( who more often then not turned out to be just regular people in masks). But Daphne had seeing it that night on her balcony, it had really affected Velma not knowing what was happening to them. Even after Daphne herself had reassured her that Starchild will come soon with the answers to the many unknown questions ( she really hoped), she imagined that to someone like Velma, who finds the logic in everything, it was difficult to accept something as crazy as this, something that cant be explained with science.

Daphne gave Velma a sad look out of the corner of her eye, even if these past two days she's being acting like normal, Daphne knew better. That night on her balcony, after the glows had vanished, she had to practically beg Velma to not do any crazy experiments on herself. Of course Velma had giving her a hundred and one reasons why she should, claiming it could even be some type of disease, and that she needed to find out if they were dying. As ridiculous as that sounded, Daphne knew it was Velma's way of freaking out, the not knowing was driving her up a wall. But in the end, Daphne had managed to convince her that they needed to wait for Starchild, and to also not tell the rest of the gang what was going on until they knew for sure, even if she herself was on the verge of ripping her own hair out, she wasn't going to let that cloud her judgement.

Which is why she was immensely thankful when they got called up to a near by town for a mystery. Nothing like a good mystery to take your mind off of things, and it also gave them time to spend together since this past month the Scooby gang hadn't seeing much of each other. Daphne looked down at her hands that we're clutching her milk shake, guilt slowly sinking in. She could say it was mostly her fault that she hadn't seeing her friends much, she has being to busy thinking about Starchild to think about anything else. Plus the fact that he hasn't looked for her yet made her kind of depressed, it's the worst, having this connection with someone you love but not be able to see them. She doesn't want to think the worst, but sometimes she cant help it. She gives Velma another glance, _" I wonder if she feels the same?"_ thought Daphne.

Shaking her head lightly, Daphne decides to push all thoughts of Starchild to the back of her mind for the moment, even though she knew it wouldn't be long before his beautiful black eyes crossed her mind once more. But she had to focus on her friends, she needs to make up for neglecting them all this time, she loved them dearly, they we're practically her family, even if Fred had some confusing feelings for her, she still cared deeply for him.

Daphne looked up towards the counter. Fred, Shaggy and Scooby we're up there ordering another round of milk shakes. The gang had just gotten back from solving another mystery about an hour ago, they had being gone for two whole days since the mystery was out of town. It was extremely awkward between them at first, but in a true Scooby and Shaggy fashion the ice was broken and they we're all back to laughing and enjoying each other's company in no time, even Velma was her usual know it all self that they all know and love. It felt good to be surrounded by her friends again, she hadn't realized how much she had missed the gang being together until she had seeing the Mystery machine pull up in front of her house to pick her up for the mystery two days ago.

Now they we're back in Crystal Cove, and they had decided to hang out for a little bit more before going to they're separate homes. Daphne giggled a little at seeing Shag and Scooby bomber the poor worker with orders of food, never will she know where they could possibly put it all.

" I don't know either " Stated Velma out of nowhere, she had put her book down with the paged booked marked for later and turned to look at Daphne with a small smile.

Daphne gave her a confused look, " You don't know what?" she asked, perfectly sculpted eyebrow raised.

Velma shot a look at Shaggy and Scooby, " I don't know where they put all that food they are consuming either, honestly its like they're stomachs are black holes" she said, shaking her head slightly, the small smile remained as she adjusted her glasses.

Daphne looked from the guys then back to Velma, " Are you reading my mind now Velma?" She asked good-naturedly, wouldn't be the first time it happened. She didn't know if Velma cold ACTUALLY read minds or if she just got extremely lucky at guessing.

Velma snorted at that, like if the possibility of her having the ability to read minds was the most absorbed thing she had ever heard of. But honestly considering what was happening to them, it wouldn't be far fetched if she could, she could even go so far as saying that she wouldn't even be all that surprised if it we're true.

" More like you said what you we're thinking out loud Daph" Stated Velma, turning her gaze back to Daphne, her smile turning a little softer for her best friend.

Daphne let out a small laugh, her getting stuck inside her own head isn't anything new. There is a reason why she got the nickname Danger Prone Daphne, and its because sometimes during mysteries she would be so lost in thought about one thing or another, that she would trip over things, or fall down a trap door, or accidently press the wrong bottom during one of Freddy's ingenious traps. But hey, they wouldn't have her any other way.

After her laughter subsided, she looked back at Velma, " I guess that shots my mind reading theory down" she joked, elbowing Velma softly.

Velma rolled her eyes, but she let out a small laugh of her own, " I can't even lecture you about how that theory was proven to be impossible by scientists years ago, considering what's happening to us, the line between possible and impossible has being blurry" she said back, with a small shake of her head.

Daphne looked at Velma carefully, that night on the balcony ,Velma had being so hell vent on figuring out what was going on with them that she was willing to do a crazy amount of experiments on herself just to figure it out. But looking at her now, she seems more relaxed and less science crazy. Daphne looked over at the guys for a moment to make sure they we're still occupied at the counter, Fred was heading to the bathroom while Shaggy and Scooby we're still waiting for they're food.

She turned back to her best friend and put a hand on her shoulder, Velma turned to look at her.

" How are you feeling by the way? I being super worried about you" Said Daphne, looking at her best friend with worry filled eyes. She wasn't laying, ever since that night, Daphne had being worrying herself to death about Velma not listening to her and doing the experiments even after she promised she wouldn't. Velma was practically her sister, if anything happened to her she would be completely devastated, same goes for the guys.

Velma put a hand on top of Daphne's, " Don't worry Daph, I'm okay. I'm not going to lie and say that I'm completely fine, this whole thing is really making me question everything I've ever known to be true. But I'm learning to deal with it, whatever this turns out to be" She stated, conviction in her eyes. Velma has always being one to never let anything get her down, is one of the things Daphne most admires about her. " What about you, I know you most be hurting more then me. Considering your feelings for Starchild, I imagine you most be worried sick about him" said Velma, her eyes also filled with worry.

Daphne sign and removed her hand from Velma's shoulder, " I am, god help me I am. But I cant help thinking sometimes that he's not coming at all, I usually try not to think negatively, but sometimes I just cant help it" She confessed, her hand tightening slightly on her milk shake cup now empty.

Velma gave her best friend a sad look, she was about to say something to comfort the other redhead but was interrupted.

" Food is here!" Exclaimed an excited Shaggy, impressively carrying two full trays of hotdogs, hamburgers, chicken wings and a number of other unhealthy foods. Scooby Doo right behind him balancing a tray with five milk shakes on it on his nose, Daphne actually had to take a moment to be impressed with the display. She gave Velma a small smile, and whispered a quick " Will talk later" before the guys reached the booth, Fred soon joining them.

The gang ate and talked about everything and anything that came to mind, family, old mysteries, etc. Even if they had spent some time without being able to hang out like this, Daphne was still happily surprised that they we're able to revert back to how they used to be in no time at all. She honestly could not have asked for better friends .

Two hours later, they decided that it was time to call it a night. Looking down at her watch, Daphne saw that it was nearing eleven at night, with all the fun she had being having with her friends she hadn´t realized how late it had gotten. Fred had offered to take everyone home, but Shaggy and Scooby and Fred himself lived in the opposite direction that Daphne and Velma lived. Since it wasn't that far of a walk to Velma´s house from the Malt Shop, Daphne decided to spend the night with her best friend, that way Freddy didn't have to waste gas and time on taking her all the way to her house, she could tell that he was tired from all the driving he had done this past two days. So her and Velma convinced him to take Shaggy and Scooby home, and then go home himself, that they would be fine walking the 15 minutes to Velma´s house. Fred had put up a fight, but in the end had relented against the two stubborn girls. With one final wave, and a promise to meet up again soon, and also to send a text when the girls got home, the boys got in the van and drove off.

Daphne and Velma started walking in the opposite direction towards Velma´s house, Daphne sent a quick text message to her mom, letting her know that she was spending the night at Velma´s.

" So before Shaggy interrupted us with the buffet of food that he ordered" Started Velma with an eye roll, " I was going to tell you that there´s nothing wrong in thinking negative thoughts once in a while, and I can also see where you´re coming from Daph. Starchild did promise to find you as soon as possible, and the fact that he hasn't yet after a whole month most be driving you insane. But I can guarantee you this, I could see it in his eyes back then that he has a deep affection for you, I don't know if it was love or not, but it was really close to it" She said, grabbing Daphne´s hand and giving it a quick squeeze, Velma knew how much she needed to hear this.

Daphne kept Velma´s hand in hers while they walked, needing the support from her best friend. She knew that what she said was true, she never doubted her feelings for Starchild, or his for her. But she just needed someone to tell her, to tell her that she wasn't imagining everything. She looked at Velma and smiled, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that, thanks Vel. Hopefully you figure everything out with Spaceman, I want you to be happy, and just to let you know, Spaceman also looked at you with affection in his eyes" She said back, sending a wink to the now blushing Velma.

" Shut it you" Grumbled Velma back, Daphne letting out a small laugh.

They continued they´re walk down the empty street, they we´re about five minutes from Velma´s when it happened. A large rough hand covered both Daphne and Velma´s mouths at the same time, pulling them both into a deserted alley way, and tossing them to the ground like rag dolls. Daphne was so shocked that she stayed on the floor for a few seconds, not understanding what was going on until she heard Velma get up. Her brain finally catching up to her she also scrambled to her feet and stood next to her shaking best friend, eyes wide with fear as they stared at the two figures in front of them.

Two men stood in front of them, she couldn´t make out much of they´re faces because of how dark it was outside. But what little she could see because of the small amount of moon light streaming into the alley were dirty beard covered faces, creepy malicious smiles where you can clearly see a couple of rotten teeth, and they´re clothes were like they hadn't showered in days, not to mention the stench of alcohol coming off of them in waves. Daphne gulped loudly, moving to stand slightly in front of Velma, _"this is cant be happening"_ she thought to herself.

" Well well well, what do we have here Steve?" Asked the one on the left, taking a small step forward towards the girls who quickly took a step back. His smile turning more evil while he licked his lips, eyeing the girls like if they were meat.

"Looks like we have a couple of lonely babes Jay" answered the other one, also taking a step forward.

The one known as Jay let out a loud chuckle, " What kind of gentlemen would we be if we just left them all alone?" He asked sarcastically, another step forward.

Daphne and Velma kept taking steps back, Velma holding onto Daphne for dear life while the latter tried to put on a brave face. She knew how to fight if needed, and she darn well knew that she wasn't going to let any harm come to Velma. But when she was contemplating a plan of attack, something shiny caught her attention in the moonlight streaming in, her blood practically turned to ice in her veins. She felt Velma start to shake even more behind her, which means she also most of seeing what she saw. The man known as Jay had a gun tucked in his pants, it was sticking out just enough to shine in the moonlight. Which means that if she tried anything, he could kill them on the spot.

Daphne gulped, she had to think of something, and fast. Maybe she could distract them long enough for someone to come by, or at least until she thought of something to get them out of this mess. " What do you want?" She asked, making her voice sound braver then she actually felt.

The one known as Jay gave another chuckle, and another step forward. " I´ll give you a guess sweetheart" he said, his eyes roaming her body in the most disgusting way possible.

Daphne felt like she was going to be sick to her stomach, she heard Velma gulp loudly, no doubt having the same thought as her. Another step forward, another step back. Daphne knew this alley was a dead end, which is probably why they threw them in there in the first place, so the only way out was the same way they came in, which is also the way that is being blocked by those two perverts.

" I have money, I'll give you as much as you want if you let us go" She tried, hoping desperately that money would sound more enticing then having they´re way with her and Velma.

The men looked at each other for a moment, then turned back to the scared girls with smirks on they´re faces. "Or we can do whatever we want with you AND take your money" Said the one called Steve. Two more steps forward, two more steps back.

"Please don't." Begged a terrified Velma from behind Daphne, she sounded like she was on the verge of tears. Daphne didn't blame her, she herself was running out of hope, her heart sinking with each step those two creeps took.

" _Starchild, where are you!?"_

 _¨ Spaceman, please save us!"_

Those were they're thoughts as the men kept closing in on them.

 **The end.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy!**

High above the town of Crystal Cove, a colorful vortex opened up. It was open for about 5 seconds when two flying figures came out, one glowing purple and the other blue. Starchild and Spaceman stayed hovering outside the vortex until it closed up again, leaving them surrounded by a star filled sky and a beautiful glowing crescent moon. Starchild took a deep breath, they had finally reached earth. It took them longer then he would of liked, but vortex travelling was the only way to travel between dimensions. It also gave him and Spaceman time to communicate with each other, open up to each other in a way they hadn't in a long time. Starchild missed talking to him, he knew he could talk about anything with all his KISS members, but Spaceman and him had always had a special brotherly connection since they knew each other the longest, plus what's happening to them now with Daphne and Velma.

Speaking of Daphne, a smile found its way to his face almost instantly. The thought of his little lady never failed to make him smile, and just knowing that they were about to be reunited once again was making his body vibrate with anticipation. One look at his floating companion next to him confirmed that Spaceman was having similar thoughts, judging by the goofy look on his face. Starchild smiled, he was glad that Spaceman was sharing in his happiness.

But a worrying thought made its way into the forefront of his mind, " _I knew it was too good to be true"_ he thought, smile slipping from his face. He turned to look at his friend, " Hey Spaceman?" he called out, snapping Spaceman out of whatever Velma induced thoughts he was having. Normally he would tease his friend until he turned into a bumbling mess, but he would hold off until later, there were more pressing matters to attend.

Once he was sure that he had his friends full attention, " How much time has passed here on earth since we left?" he asked, worry plain in his voice. He knew that time moved slower in KISSTERIA so he was dreading the answer.

All the color drained from Spaceman's face at the question, his thoughts heading in the same direction as Starchild's. With an audible gulp he answered back, " If my math is correct, I say about 2 months, 3 if we're unlucky" he said, hand coming up to rub the back of his neck nervously.

Starchild took a deep breath and let it out slowly, that's exactly what he was scared off. Which was why when they had returned to KISSTERIA he had hurried in seeing the Elder, he knew that time on earth would pass faster compared to KISSTERIA but he hadn't expected it to be by this much. Worry started to fill his very being, did Daphne wait for him? Did she even still remember him? Would she be mad that he took so long to get back to her?, " Damn it" he whispered to himself.

Spaceman looked at him with worry in his eyes, even thought he himself hadn't made any promises to Velma about coming back, he still felt his heart break a little at thought that maybe she had moved on and forgotten him. He didn't want to imagine what Starchild most be feeling. Spaceman flew over to his friend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, troubled black eyes looked at him, " You think she hates me by now, I did promise to get back to her as soon as possible, two months is way too much time!" Starchild started freaking out, his fears getting ahold of him, but he couldn't help it, just the thought of his little lady not wanting anything to do with him shattered his heart completely.

Spaceman looked at him, his worry intensifying even above his own fears. Starchild was usually the level headed one of them all, being the leader he had to be to make tough and important decisions. Seeing him losing his cool like this was something completely new to Spaceman, it just proves how much he loves and cares for Daphne. Even thought Spaceman was kind of in the same boat, him and Velma where nowhere near that stage yet. He hopes with all his might that they'll be there one day, but right now he had to take care of his friend/leader.

Spaceman shook Starchild by the shoulders, snapping his leader out of whatever miserable thoughts he was currently drowning in. He made sure to make direct eye contact so that his words were understood. " Dude calm down and listen to me, so far all I've seeing in Daphne's eyes is pure love for you, even before you realized you're feelings for her. But seeing you now, losing your cool like this, just proves how much you love her too, and if the Bond is as powerful as the Elder said, which I believe it is basing it off my own feelings for Velma, then you and Daphne are meant to be together", his words we're spoken with as much conviction as he could muster, Spaceman swallowed his owns fears and doubts to make sure that his friend got the big picture, even he could see that Starchild and Daphne we're JUST meant to be, no questions asked.

Starchild looked at his friend, his best friend, his words hitting home. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he hadn't known how much he had needed to hear those words until now, glad that someone had smacked some sense into him. He smiled at his friend, and reached out and ruffled Spaceman's hair a little, " Thanks man, I honestly needed that" he said.

Spaceman let go of Starchild's shoulders and smacked his hand back playfully, happy to see his friend in a better mood. " No problem bro, losing is your cool like that, if only Demon and Catman could of seeing it" he said back, a small laugh escaping him at the thought.

Starchild winced a little at that, hand coming to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, " Yeah can we just not mention it to them, its bad enough that you alone had to see that" he said back. He honestly wished that his star eye could of warned him about this, but even thought he was embarrassed beyond belief, a small smile still played at his lips.

Spaceman shook his head, " Blackmail material here we come" he said, smirking slightly at Starchild.

Starchild playfully glared at his glowing friend, " You wouldn't dar-" the rest of his sentence was abruptly cut off. He felt his heart start to speed up, a cold sweat running down his spine. Starchild felt like he was about to literally fall from the sky, a feeling of dread and fear running through his whole body. He looked down at his hands, they were shaking slightly, then he looked over at his friend. Spaceman didn't look any better, he was taking deep breaths and one of his hands was clutching his chest, where his heart is.

After taking a big gulp of air, Starchild spoke to his friend, " Did you feel that just now?" he asked him, his voice shaky.

Spaceman nodded his head in agreement, his hand still clutching his chest. " I felt so much fear out of nowhere, but it was so weird. It was like it-"

" Wasn't my own".

Said Spaceman and Starchild together. When they finished that sentence they looked at each other, fear and worry increasing by the second. Spaceman gulped loudly, that feeling of fear still clawing away inside him, " You don't think.." he started, to scared to even finish the sentence.

Starchild, who still looked like someone was ripping his heart out, turned his head in a random direction suddenly. For some reason something was pulling him towards that direction, something powerful. It was like his life would literally end if he didn't go towards it, whatever it was. It took him a millisecond but then it hit him harder then the destroyer ever could, Daphne. He turned his head away from the direction and looked towards Spaceman, who was apparently also looking in that same direction, his face filled with protective anger. Starchild knew his own face most be mirroring his friend's, because when Spaceman turned and looked his way, only one thought came to his mind, " Daphne's in trouble"

" Velma's in trouble" said Spaceman at the same time.

With one last look at each other, faces set in stone, Starchild and Spaceman both exploded towards the direction they could feel they're girl's were. Anyone who happened to be looking up at the night sky would see one purple streak and one blue one, rapidly flying across the sky like two comets, leaving purple and blue streaks in they're wake.

Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, she honestly wouldn't be surprised if the two creeps in front of her could hear it. But Daphne was definitely sure Velma could hear it, judging by the fact that she could hear Velma's right behind her. They we're now backed up against the alley wall, whenever the two men took a step forward they would take as many back, but now they couldn't go anywhere, they we're completely trapped, stuck between the two drunk creeps and the wall.

The two men we're still moving towards them, the one named Jay already half way with taking his belt off, a sinister smile playing on his lips. " I do love redheads" he said, discarding his belt completely and tossing it towards a dark corner of the alley, working on undoing his pants bottom next. The one named Steve was patiently behind him, hand on the holster of the gun tucked in his pants. Daphne's heart dropped through the floor when she understood what they we're about to do to them, they we're going to take turns having they're way with them. Velma let out a small whimper behind her, coming to the same conclusion as her.

" Now be a good girl and come here" Said Jay, pointing directly at Daphne, who pressed herself a little harder against Velma and the wall behind them and shook her head furiously. That was the wrong move, because not a second later Jay pulled out his gun and pointed it straight at the girls.

Velma let out a small scream, tears streaming down her face. Daphne was soon joining her, they had ran out of options. She couldn't fight them both, especially when they we're armed, they didn't have their phones on them, the two creeps had ordered them to toss them in a near by trash can before they hit the wall. No one was out this late at night, so no one would come and help them. They we're completely alone and defenseless, at the mercy of the two men blocking they're only way out.

" This is taking to long, lets get on with it already" Stated the one standing behind Jay, Steve. He started walking towards them at a faster pace, working on his pants as he neared, Jay joining him with his gun still pointed at Daphne and Velma.

The girls closed their eyes, hugging each other tightly, getting ready to feel the disgusting rough hands on them any second now. But a sound had them opening their eyes soon after.

The two men had stopped three feet from them, both of them looking up at the sky with a mix of confusion and terror mixed on their faces. Daphne and Velma also looked up, to see what had the two creeps frozen in terror. There, in the sky, what looked to be two comets headed straight for them. Daphne would have freaked out even more at seeing that, but then her breath caught in her throat. One comet was clearly purple, a shade of purple that she knew very well by now, and the other was a familiar blue. Daphne didn't want to get her hopes up, but her heart started to beat 10 times faster the more the comets neared them, the alley now bathed in a combination of purple and blue light. Tears started falling from her eyes, but instead of tears of fear, they we're tears of happiness and relief. She felt Velma start to shake a little beside her.

" What the hell is-" one of the men started saying before being completely caught off. When it looked like the comets we're about to pass right above them, they abruptly changed direction and dived down right into the alley, landing right in between the two men and the two girls against the wall. The landing caused and explosion of lights that momentarily blinded the two girls, who had to cover their eyes, and the two drunk men who we're sent flying a few feet away.

Daphne and Velma slowly opened their eyes, looking at where the comets had landed in front of them. The blinding light was slowly fading, giving away to two very familiar shapes. Daphne felt like her heart was about to jump out of her chest, when she saw that familiar jet black hair, that familiar all black suit, and that gorgeous purple glow, her world literally stopped. Starchild was standing right in front of her, his back to her as he kept his glowing purple eyes fixed on the two groaning men who we're slowly getting up off the floor.

His scent hit her full force, all she had to do was reach up and touch him with how close he was standing in front of her. His shoulders were tense, she could clearly see that, his hair was flying all over the place with the force of his powers. When she looked down, she saw a crater where he was standing, his hand's we're tight fisted and shaking slightly. All in all, he was standing like a brick wall protecting her, she could feel his protectiveness coming off of him in waves. The tears in her eyes started falling at a faster pace then before, his presence alone relaxed her so much that her knees almost gave out.

Once she was able to take her eyes off her love, she saw that Spaceman was also present. He was standing in front of Velma, his back towards her, and much like Starchild, his glowing blue eyes never left the two men, hair flying, tight fisted and a crater also under him from when they landed.

" Daphne" said Starchild. Her loves powerful voice drew her back to him, he didn't even turn around, " Are you alright?" he asked. Hearing his voice again, after so long made her heart sing, it was like her life was missing a puzzle piece, the very piece that made the whole puzzle come alive, and now she found that piece, and it was standing right in front of her.

Letting out a small breath she didn't know she was holding, she found her voice again to reply to him" Yes, a little shaking up, but I'm alright Starchild" she said, reaching out and pressing herself against Starchild's back, feeling the biggest weight ever being lifted front her heart.

" How about you Velma, are you alright?" Daphne heard Spaceman ask her friend. The same power behind his voice too.

Velma shook her head, she was never as tough as Daphne was. Her thing was mostly books and science, so this situation was harder on her then it was on Daphne. With tears in her eyes and a broken voice, she also pressed herself against Spaceman, desperate for the protection he was giving her. Him being here, protecting her from danger, made her heart melt completely. She still didn't understand what was happening between them, but seeing him again, hearing his voice, touching him, it made her feel complete. " I-i-I'm okay-y" She stuttered out to his question, " W-e-e were so scared!" she cried out, still very much shaking by what could of happened if Starchild and Spaceman hadn't showed up when they did.

Starchild and Spaceman started glowing brighter, the anger they we're feeling multiplying. They had seeing the clues as soon as they had landed, the girls backed into an alley, visibly scared out of their minds, guns being pointed at them, but what took the cake was the unbuttoned pants of the two men who we're now up and pointing they're guns at them all. It didn't take a genius to figure out exactly what would of happened if they hadn't gotten there in time, which increased the two semi god's anger even more.

" Hey freaks!, who do you think you are? We found those two first!" Yelled one of them, Daphne saw that it was the one called Jay. His gun pointed at Starchild while Steve had his own gun pointed at Spaceman.

Starchild and Spaceman didn't even blink or looked at all scared of the two guns being pointed at them, which caused the two gun holders to shake a little. " Forget those two slu**, just shoot them!" Yelled Steve, soon after bullets we're flying towards them. Daphne and Velma closed their eyes, waiting for the pain they knew was coming. After a second of nothing, they opened their eyes again.

Spaceman and Starchild had their hands up, close fisted. When they opened them up, all the bullets that were just fired at them fell uselessly to the ground. Daphne and Velma stared in awe as the two men continued to fire shot after shot at them, but Starchild's and Spaceman's hands moved in a blur, catching each and every one of them mid air like if it was nothing.

After a few more shots were fired, the guns ran out of bullets. The two men stared in horror at the glowing men in front of them, dropping their useless guns to the floor and taking a couple of steps back. " W-h-hat ar-re you people!?" Screamed Steve, getting ready to turn around and blot as fast as possible.

Starchild took a step forward, his glowing eyes staring them down with such intensity that all the color drained from both their faces, Spaceman following suite. " Your worst nightmare" they simple stated in unison before he and Spaceman launched at them with so much speed that Daphne and Velma blinked and the two men, along with Starchild and Spaceman, we're gone. All that they heard were the terrifying screams of the two creeps in the darkness.

Daphne and Velma stood completely still as the screams continued for a few seconds before everything went quiet, they looked at each other for a moment before looking once again towards the darkness where the guys disappeared in.

About two seconds later, purple and blue glows we're approaching them. Soon after, Starchild and Spaceman stepped into the moon illuminated space that the girls we're in. Eyes no longer glowing, hair falling over their shoulders, bodies less tense. The four of them stayed staring at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes. Starchild stared at Daphne with pure love in his eyes, she still looked as beautiful as the first time he laid eyes on her. His heart wanted to rip out of his chest and run to her, but he was still scared that his little lady would reject him for making her wait so long, he honestly wouldn't blame her if she had already moved on from him. He was about to open his mouth and apologize to his love, but was pleasantly interrupted.

Daphne had ran up to him and practically threw herself into his awaiting arms, melting into his embrace. As soon as he had his little lady in his arms again, he felt a weight being lifted. All his worries we're put to bed as soon as he had her in his arms, it was like she was meant to be right there forever, and because of the KISS bond he knew that it was exactly it. Daphne felt her feet being lifted of the ground as Starchild hugged her with all his might, tears of happiness kept streaming down her face at being in his arms again. One look at Spaceman and Velma showed them in the same position, Velma with her arms tight around Spaceman's neck while he had his arms around her waist. He was whispering things in her ear, probably assuring Velma that everything was okay.

Daphne pulled back a little from Starchild to look up at him, bringing his face down to touch her forehead with his, a loving smile playing at her lips. " I being waiting so long for this moment" She whispered to him, happiness evident in her voice.

Starchild let out a small breath, rubbing his forehead with hers a little. " I'm so sorry I kept you waiting so long" he said to her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek lovingly.

Daphne chuckled a little, " You have a lot of explaining to do mister" she said back, making sure he knew that he wasn't out of the dog house just yet.

Starchild smiled down at her, " _That's my girl"_ he thought. " I do, well actually, we do" he said, gesturing with his head towards the other couple currently walking towards them, hand in hand.

Spaceman and Velma came to stand next to them, goofy smiles on their faces. Starchild and Daphne separated from each other, hands clasped tightly together and turned to look at their friends.

" Can we please get out of here?" Asked a still slightly shaken Velma, hugging tightly unto Spaceman's arm, eyes carefully looking around the alley they we're still standing in.

Daphne did the same to Starchild, gulping slightly. With all the excitement of seeing Starchild again, she had forgotten where they were. She looked up at her love with slight fear in her eyes, " Yes, can we please? I never want to step in this alley again" She stated.

Starchild and Spaceman looked at each other and nodded. Starchild scooped Daphne up in his arms, bridle style, Spaceman did the same with Velma. Not a second later, they shot into the sky towards Daphne's place. The girls happily with their arms tight around the guys necks, enjoying the feeling of safety that brought with being in their strong arms.

 **The end!**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it! See you next time**


	16. Chapter 16

**ENJOY!**

She wished to be right where she was now for the rest of her life, in the arms of Starchild, with her face in his neck. Only god knew how much she's missed him these past two months, how miserable she's being without him. Even mysteries weren't as fun anymore, it's like everything else dulled compared to Starchild. She couldn't understand how a feeling like this was so strong, and she hoped that Starchild had brought back some information about the weird predicament they all found themselves in.

Daphne lifted her head a little to glance back over Starchild's shoulder. They we're still flying high above the town, it has only being a few minutes since Starchild and Spaceman had saved her and Velma from those two creeps in the alley. She saw the unmistakable blue glow of Spaceman as he flew a few feet behind Starchild, Velma securely held in his arms, face buried deep in his neck. Daphne smiled a little at the sight, she knew how much Velma hated flying, whether it was on a plain or otherwise, her friend was terrified of heights. But at this very moment, Velma wasn't even shaking, or crying by the looks of it, so that in itself was a good sign.

Daphne turned back and buried her own face against Starchild's neck, inhaling his wonderful scent. In return, Starchild pressed his cheek against the top of Daphne's head. Having his little lady in his arms again, it was a feeling that he couldn't even put into words. He felt like he could breath fully again, it was like all this time she wasn't at his side he was only breathing enough to survive. But now that she was here, safely in his arms where he can protect her from any and all harm, he was finally able to take the deepest of all breaths. Nothing beats this feeling, not even being on stage performing in front of a huge crowd, but now he understood why.

A few minutes of flying later, Daphne spotted her house. She directed Starchild to land on her bedroom balcony, Spaceman following close behind. The two practically gods slowly descended from the sky, feet touching firmly on the cement that made up Daphne's balcony. At first no one moved or made a sound, to adsorbed in each other. Starchild didn't want to let go of Daphne just yet, hell, he didn't want to let go of her ever again. A quick glance at Spaceman told him that his friend was having the same thoughts as he was, but they both knew that they had a lot of explaining to do.

With that thought in mind, they both set the girls down. Velma had finally opened her eyes when she felt that she wasn't in the air anymore, she was completely surprised at how calmed and secured she felt in Spaceman's arms. Knowing her history with flying, she thought she would have a panic attack as soon as Spaceman lifted off into the sky with her in his arms. But the complete opposite happened, she's never felt safer in her life. Especially when every few minutes, Spaceman would plant a small kiss on the crown of her head, as if to reassure her that everything was okay, more then okay actually.

The girls led the guys inside Daphne's room, she had a bad habit of leaving her balcony door unlocked. A fact that Starchild noticed right away and made a mental note to himself to reprimand her later on, it wasn't safe, and he was going to make sure his little lady was safe around the clock.

Daphne felt a little embarrassed to have not one, but TWO guys in her room. The only male that's ever being inside her room was her father and Scooby Doo( the latter didn't count because his a dog), she never even allowed Shaggy or Freddy inside. But it's not like she and Starchild we're alone, Velma and Spaceman we're here too. Thinking about Starchild and her alone in her room, made her face heat up to the color of her hair. She coughed a little to chase those thoughts away from her brain, this was not the time to be thinking about that. They had more important things to talk about.

Now that she remembered what they were actually here to talk about, Daphne walked over to her bed, turned around, crossed her arms over her chest, sat down at the edge and crossed her legs. She gave Starchild a pointed look, eyebrow raised. Don't get her wrong, she's never being so happy to see someone as she was at seeing Starchild again. Those black eyes of his alone made her weak at the knees, it was like the first time they met all over again. But he still wasn't out of the dog house, its being two and half months of her waiting for him, when he had promised to get back to her as soon as he found out what was happening between them, and apparently with Velma and Spaceman too. Two months of her just sitting awake at night wondering if he had forgotten her, not a word or a message or nothing, just radio silence. So she gave him her most intimidating look, Shaggy called it the " Blake look", because it was a trait that she also shared with her mother, her father could testify for that.

Starchild had the decency to at least look nervous, he knew they had a lot of explaining to do. The fact that its being two whole months here on earth since he left back to KISSTERIA wasn't doing him any favors, he could work with a week, even two, but two months was long time even for him. His little lady most of being worried sick, or worse, she probably thought that he had completely forgotten her all together. He felt like slapping himself for forgetting about the time difference in dimensions, if not, he wouldn't have taken so long with the elder.

Velma walked over and sat next to Daphne, she wasn't as intimidating as her friend, but when she wanted answers she might as well be Daphne's twin. Even thought Spaceman hadn't made any promises to her, if what's happening to Daphne and Starchild was also happening to them as well, he should of at least tried to find her sooner rather then later.

Starchild and Spaceman remind standing in front of the two sitting girls. Starchild looked over at his friend, as if asking for help. But Spaceman was in the same boat as he was, nervously rubbing the back of his neck and looking at anything that wasn't the two impatiently waiting girls in front of them. Starchild thought this was going to be easy, but boy was he wrong. The way Daphne was looking straight at him with that look was making him lose his train of thought, it was both attractive and terrifying.

" Well? Am I going to have stare at you all night Starchild?" Asked and impatient Daphne, not that she would mind staring at her love all night long. But right now, not knowing what the heck was going on was annoying her greatly.

" Yes, I would really appreciate if you explained to us, in GREAT detail might I add, what is going on with us" added an equally impatient Velma, eyes zeroed in on Spaceman.

Starchild let out a deep breath, might as well rip the band aid off. " First of all, I'm really sorry little lady about taking so long to come and find you" he started, he needed her to know that he hadn't meant to make her wait so long. " After we parted ways, me and the guys headed back to KISSTERIA to return the black diamond. But, as I was finding out information about was happening with us, I completely forgot about the time difference in dimensions" he said, rubbing the back his neck sheepishly, still feeling kind of stupid for forgetting about that.

Daphne and Velma looked at each other, then looked back at the guys. " Time difference?" they asked at the same time. The guys were relieved that the girls started to relax from they're stiff posture, no longer giving them looks that could kill, now they were just looking up at them with curiosity in their eyes.

Spaceman stepped in to continue the explanation, " Yeah, time in KISSTERIA is a lot slower then time here on earth. So for you girls it's being two months since the mystery of the crimson witch, for us its only being about three days" he finished, looking sheepish himself.

Daphne felt a huge weight lift off her shoulders, all this time worrying for nothing. Starchild hadn't forgotten her at all, she felt so stupid for ever even thinking that, but really, can you blame her? She might be up there in the gorgeous department, but she still had her doubts, like any other girl out there.

Velma also felt relieved after hearing the explanation, at least it answered one of the many questions she wanted to ask.

Nodding to each other, Daphne and Velma turned back to look at the guys. Who were staring at them with the saddest expression ever seeing, it was like they we're afraid that the girls didn't believe them. They didn't know what they would do if Daphne and Velma decided that the explanation wasn't enough and that they didn't want anything to do with them anymore, the thought of it making their hearts shatter.

Seeing the expression on both Starchild and Spaceman's faces broke the girls hearts a little, it was so crazy to think that these guys, as powerful as they are, were scared of what two mortal girls like them thought of them. Daphne looked over at her friend, and gave her a small smile, letting Velma know that she whole heartily believed the explanation they gave them, Velma giving her a smile of her own. They both turned to look at Starchild and Spaceman, who we're to scared to even move an inch, and decided to put the poor guys out their misery.

" We believe you guys" Stated Daphne, extending her hand out to her love so that Starchild can come to her. Starchild let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Spaceman doing the same beside him, those four words doing wonders to his entire being. He happily walked over and took his little lady's hand with no hesitation, taking a seat next to her and interlacing their fingers together. Spaceman doing the same thing as he took a seat next to Velma, holding her hand tightly.

Daphne's bed was big enough to hold all four of them, and still have enough room for more. The girls we're now sitting in the middle of the two guys, Daphne's eyes locked with Starchild, Velma's with Spaceman's, lost in each other and enjoying the feeling of warmth and safety that Starchild and Spaceman seem to radiate.

Not soon after, Daphne felt that familiar rush of power again. It was like electricity flowing through her veins, making her whole body buzz with life. She tore her eyes away from Starchild's with difficulty and looked down at their interlocked hands, a gasp escaping her lips at the familiar glow of purple not only coming from Starchild, but also from herself. She looked at her vanity mirror over in the corner and gasped in surprise once more, she was glowing again. Her hair was slowly flying as if a wind was gently blowing it around, which she knew wasn't it since her windows and balcony door are closed. Her eyes had tinge of purple in them, but what shocked her the most was that she was about two inches off her bed, floating in mid air.

After she got over the shock of herself, she noticed that her room was not only illuminated from the purple coming from her and Starchild, but also blue.

She looked over at Velma next to her and her shocked expression returned. Velma was also glowing, but blue instead of purple. Velma looked over at Daphne, matching shock expression on her face. Her eyes had a tinge of blue in them, her hair was also moving all over the place, every a few seconds a visible surge of blue electricity would crackle around her, and she was also a few inches above Daphne's bed.

" Wow" they whispered together, not knowing at all what to say.

They both looked back at Starchild and Spaceman, who hadn't being able to take their eyes off them. Even knowing about the KISS bond hadn't prepared them for this sight, it was still unbelievable to see.

Velma cleared her throat loudly, still trying to get over her shock " Well, I think this is the best time to tell us what in the world is happening to us" she stated, her thirst for knowledge kicking on over drive, her big brain just couldn't seem to comprehend what was happening.

Daphne eagerly nodded her head in agreement.

Starchild looked over at Spaceman, they nodded at each other. They stood up, or more like flew up, and got in front of the girls again. They got into a crisscross apple sauce position in mid air, which the girls would of laughed at if they weren't dying to know the story behind all this.

Starchild cleared his throat a little and started the story, " When we got to KISSTERIA, I met up with the elder, you girls remember her right?" he asked the girls, Daphne and Velma nodded their heads, so he continued, " She explained to me about something called the KISS bond, something so ancient and old that no one knew about it, not even us" he said, motioning to himself and Spaceman.

" KISS bond?, what is it?" asked Daphne, her heart started beating a little faster then normal, just by the name of it she kind of had an idea of where this was going.

Spaceman cleared his throat a little, his face a little red even under his make up. Who knew it would be this hard to tell someone that their magically chosen to be together forever, he honestly never thought he would be experiencing this himself. " To put it simply, we may be gods, or immortals, or whatever else they call us around the cosmos, but we aren't fully gods. Even if sometimes it seems like Rock n Roll is all we care and live for, we also crave love and affection, even we if don't ourselves know it" he started, the red on his cheek increasing a little.

Starchild decided to take it from there, to save his friend some embarrassment. But if he was being honest with himself, he also felt kind of embarrassed. " The elder told me that our powers reflect on those emotions, so in a way our powers are alive. So as soon as we're gifted with them, our powers search all the cosmos without us knowing, all the planets, all the dimensions, in search for the one person that's-" Starchild stopped himself short, extremely nervous about how Daphne would react, his cheeks felt flaming hot, he couldn't believe that his little lady was reducing him to practically a puddle.

Daphne and Velma shared a look, they had both being listening to every single word being said. Seeing the looks on the guys faces made them raise an eyebrow each, even thought Daphne had an idea of what was going on, she still wanted to hear Starchild say it.

" Person that's what?" Asked both the girls together, leaning in a little more towards the guys.

Starchild and Spaceman shared another look, they each took a deep breath and finally blurted out the rest of Starchild's sentence, " Person that is meant to be our soul mates" they said in unison, wincing a little at the small crack in they're voices. They sounded like two elementary school kids admitting their crush to girls they like, if Demon and Catman ever caught wind of this….

If Daphne's heart was beating fast before when she only suspected, now that is was guaranteed that she and Starchild we're soul mates it felt like it was trying to beat out of her chest. But it wasn't just her heart that she was picking up on, there was another heart beat that was going just as fast or possibly faster then her own. She looked closely at Starchild, its like she could sense absolutely everything about him, she could clearly hear his heart in her ears, it soothed her nerves. Judging by the way he was staring at her back, she could tell that he could also hear her own heart. It didn't take long for her to fly (literally) from the bed and practically tackle Starchild in a hug, happiness and love flooding her system.

As if Starchild already knew what was coming, he readily caught her in his strong arms and held her against his chest. All the doubts, all the nerves, all the negativity vanished as if it was never there in the first place. All he felt in that moment was love and affection for the woman in his arms, his soul mate. The purple glow around them intensified, but neither of them noticed as they held each other and floated in a slow circle.

Velma wasn't as fast as Daphne after the revelation, her mind trying to make sense of everything that was just told to them. She's always being one to over think things, trying to always find a logical explanation to everything. But this, there was absolutely no logic behind any of this. It only took one look in Daphne's mirror and one look at Spaceman and everything she's ever known is thrown out the window, gods? Immortals? Soul mates? She used to not believe in any of that. She was a woman of science after all, any little thing that happens always has some science behind it. At least that's what she's always thought, now the universe was proving her wrong.

She took one look at Starchild and Daphne, both in their own little world. Happiness practically coming off of them in waves, then she looked at Spaceman. He was still floating there, glowing blue and long black hair flying around in a lazy matter, but he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was fixed on the ground, not moving an inch. As she concentrated on him, she finally noticed how hyperaware she was of him. She could see every moving strand of his hair, each movement drawing her eyes like a magnet. She could hear his slow breathing loud and clear in her ears, it sounded like he was trying to keep himself together. But what caught her off guard the most was his heart beat, at first she thought she was hearing her own, but then she noticed that there we're two hearts beats in her ears. One was obviously hers, the other she knew it was his. It was going so fast, she actually thought he was about to have a heart attack.

But as she took him all in, everything just started clicking into place. Like all the pieces of the puzzle we're falling where they needed to fall, and suddenly, she wasn't over thinking anything anymore. Even if all this is going against everything she's ever known, she found herself being okay with it. Because looking at Spaceman right now, just brought out so many emotions in her that she couldn't fight, not that she wanted to anymore.

So without a second thought, she flew ( she was still getting used to that) over to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Burying her face in his neck just like when they were flying earlier.

Spaceman had being scared, never before had he felt such fear. The fear of rejection really was horrible, he was happy for Starchild. After seeing Daphne rush towards his friend he knew that everything would be okay for them, as if he had any doubts in the first place. But Velma had stayed frozen, he could hear her heart, her slow intake of breath, and he had thought that this was it. That she didn't want to be his soul mate, he had being prepared for the worst possible outcome, didn't mean it his heart wouldn't break though.

But all his fears were put to rest when he felt slender arms wrap around his neck and a face bury itself in his neck. His body responded automatically, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. That's all the answer he needed from Velma.

They stayed like that longer then any of them realized, basking in each other's warmth. After a few more minutes Starchild and Spaceman decided that they should explain to the girls about their powers, they floated over back to the bed and sat down like they we're before.

Daphne and Velma were still glowing, and the guys wondered if they could some how turn it off like they themselves did. After all, the girls couldn't be glowing 24/7.

Starchild started, " According to the elder, our powers attract our soul mates to us wherever they are. Its like two magnets that are destined to come together one way or another, so in other words, even if the crimson witch had never appeared in the first place, or if you guys had never decided to go the concert, our paths would have crossed any way, just further down the line" he explained, rubbing small circles on Daphne's hand.

" That is amazing, I can't help but wonder how else we would all have met" Stated Velma, both her hands holding on to one of Spaceman's bigger one's.

Daphne nodded her head at her friend, " I know right, its so insane"" she said, a smile on her face .

Spaceman took over the explanation, " What makes the KISS bond so powerful is love, as cheesy as it sounds, everyone knows the power of love is the most powerful of all emotions. So when we finally find our soul mates, our powers increase".

Starchild takes over, " And when our soul mate is within our reach, our power transfer over between us and them" he said, smiling down at his little lady's look of wonder.

" So wait, those that mean that me and Velma now have power's too?" She asked, completely in awe.

Starchild scratches the top of his head a little, " Well, in a way, it means that you girls have complete access to our powers. No, it does not mean your stealing them from us, it also doesn't mean that me and Spaceman will weaken when you use them" he clarified.

Spaceman continues, " It means that we became one, so the KISS power travels between us equally, the KISS bond connects us in a spiritual way" he said.

" Wow" Is all Daphne and Velma can say, once again left speechless by what their hearing.

Starchild smiles, then frowns a little and continues, " Another thing, after the bond is made there's no breaking it unless one of us passes on. But even after that, we wont be able to bond with anyone else, ever."

The room grew silent after this revelation, no one knowing what to say. Daphne decided to change the topic, she didn't want to have this conversation at the moment, just thinking about something happening to Starchild made her a little dizzy.

" So, those everyone in KISSTERIA have a soul mate?" She asked instead, Velma perked up a little at the question, the more information she got, the happier she felt.

Spaceman decided to answer that, " Not everyone, the KISS bond has rarely happened, that's why no one knows about it. Our power's may search everywhere for our perfect match, but if they don't find anyone we can make the bond with then it never happens and we wont have a soul mate. Only certain warriors are lucky enough to find their match." He said, loving how Velma is soaking up all the information like a sponge.

Starchild stepped in, " Also, you both will live as long as us, that makes you half immortal" He said, that part of the story actually made him extremely happy.

Daphne felt her jaw hit the floor, Velma's right behind. Now THAT was completely unexpected.

After Velma picked her jaw off the floor, she asked, " So what your saying is, that Daphne and I cant die?" She asked, just to make sure she heard correctly.

Spaceman rubbed his chin a little, trying to think of a way to explain this better. " Well, sort of. I mean your only half immortal, so you wont age as fast as regular humans do. Our powers are in sync with you now, so its kind of like a blanket protecting you. But the dying thing, I have no idea how that works, probably something we should ask the elder when we get the chance Starchild. " He said looking over at his friend.

Starchild nodded his head in agreement.

Daphne was still in shock, her? Half IMMORTAL? Not aging?! How many times had she gotten shocked this one night alone?!

" Anything else we should know about?" She asked, wanting to get all the surprises out of the way, she didn't know how much more her heart could take.

Starchild and Spaceman thought for a moment before shaking their heads.

" I think that about covers everything." Said Starchild, planting a small kiss on the side of Daphne's head.

Daphne gave his hand a small loving squeeze, but then she thought of something as she looked at her still glowing purple hand. " Wait, but what about the glow?" she asked.

Velma nodded her head, " That's right, we can't actually walk down the street like this" She stated, she could only imagine all the stares they would receive, not to mention Shaggy, Fred, and Scooby would ask so many questions.

Starchild and Spaceman looked at each other, equally as lost as the girls. " I guess were going to have to train you girls on how to control our powers. When I first received mine, I was glowing for two weeks straight until I finally learned to control it" Stated Starchild, shrugging his shoulder.

" TWO WEEKS?" Exclaimed the girls together, how could they hide this for two weeks!?

Spaceman let out a small chuckle and their horrified faces, " Don't worry, everyone learns differently. I'm sure you girls will have it down in no time" He reassured, Velma let out a small groan and let her head fall gently on Spaceman's shoulder, Daphne doing the same with Starchild. They just hopped this wouldn't be as difficult as they imagined it would be.

Daphne was just about to say something when her ears picked up something, foot steps. By the way Velma, Spaceman and Starchild quickly lifted their heads and looked towards her bedroom door, she knew that they had also heard the foot steps. But what surprised her the most was that the foot steps we're coming from all the way down the hall, so a regular person wouldn't have being able to hear them just yet. Daphne guessed that super hearing was one of the powers she's going to have to learn how to use, judging by the direction their coming from, she's guessing its one of her parents, and by the heaviness of them she knew it was definitely her father.

" Someone's coming" " My father is coming!" They all said at the same time.

Velma jumped up and looked back at the other three, " Daphne, we're still glowing!" She whispered yelled at her friend, if Daphne's father catches them like this the world would surely end, especially with two males in the room as well.

Daphne stood up as well, along with Starchild and Spaceman who also looked a little scared.

From the sound of the foot steps they had about a minute and half before Daphne's father would be at her door, they had to think fast. " How do we stop glowing!?" She whispered yelled towards the two males who we're heading straight for her balcony door.

Starchild and Spaceman turned around and looked at the freaked out girls, " There's not enough time to train you girls on how to do that!" Whispered Starchild, about to open the balcony door.

In a flash of wind Daphne and Velma we're both standing in front of them, glaring directly at the two guys who we're just about to leave.

" You cant leave through the balcony Starchild, there's a whole bunch of windows that line the hall way my father is walking through. They all have a clear view of my balcony, if he so happens to glance out one of them he might see you guys!" She whispered yelled. They had about 40 seconds left.

" Then what do we do?!" Whispered Spaceman, he couldn't think of anything because he was panicking so bad.

They all turned their heads to the bedroom door, the footsteps literally outside. Any second now her father is going to grab the doorknob and open the door, no time. She turned to the two males and whispered a quick " HIDE!" before she and Velma vanished in the blink of an eye and went under her bed covers, making sure her blankets covered every part of their glowing body.

Just as they stopped moving and settled in pretending to be asleep, her door opened up. George Robert Nedley Blake opened the door to his daughter's bedroom, he had gone to the bathroom and heard noises so the first thing he decided to do was check on his baby girl. He looked at the bed where he saw the figures of Daphne and her friend Velma under the covers, he saw them move a little under her sheets and breathed a sign of relief knowing that they we're okay. He walked over to the balcony door, and looked outside for a moment, once satisfied he made sure the door was locked. He walked over to Daphne's private bathroom and took a look inside, he saw no one. Shrugging his shoulders, he walked over and left the room, closing the door gently behind him and walking down the hall towards his and his wife's bedroom, " I guess I just imagined it" he sleepily mumbled to himself.

Back in Daphne's room, after hearing her father enter his room, her and Velma let out the breath they had being holding. Still glowing, they got up from under the covers and looked around for the guys. What they saw almost made them crack up laughing.

Starchild and Spaceman we're up on her ceiling, practically sticking to it like Spiderman. They had followed Daphne's father around the room from the ceiling so he wouldn't catch them, sweat on their foreheads and breaths held. They didn't come down until they heard her father close the door to his bedroom, and even after that they still waited another minute. Once the coast was clear they floated down and landed on her bed, in front of the sitting girls.

At seeing this Daphne and Velma couldn't hold in their laughter anymore. They each grabbed a pillow to cover their faces and started laughing their butts off, tears coming from their eyes. That was the funniest and most adorable thing they had ever seeing.

Starchild and Spaceman shared a look, a little annoyed at being laughed at. But seeing they're soul mates laughing like that made a smile appear on their faces, they honestly couldn't help the love they felt for the girls, even if they were laughing at their expense. They chuckled a little along with them, not being able to help themselves either.

" You girls are evil" they said in unison, which cause Daphne and Velma to laugh harder.

 **The end!** **  
**


End file.
